Chysanthemum, Strugle of Love
by EsterzFloreal
Summary: boyxboy, AU, unfortunate love, krisho,prompt project #BahteraKrishoPrompt #HanahakiKrisho #HanahakiByouAU #HanahakiAU "sebuah ketulusan cinta tidak diniliai apakah dia menerima mu atau tidak, tapi.. seberapa besar arti dirimu baginya?, jikalau dia tidak melirikmu.. tapi, dia merasa sangat kehilangan jika tak ada kehadiranmu disisinya, maka.. sesungguhnya ia sangat mencintaimu"A
1. chapter 1

*Prolog*

"Kris, aku mencintaimu"_Suho

Yaa,kata cinta yang membuat sang namja manis ini tersenyum, dan kata cintalah yang membuatnya merasakan sesak didadanya. Sungguh, apa arti kata 'cinta' yang sesungguhnya. Banyak pujangga cinta yg mengatakan, bahwa cinta, adalah perasaan yang hangat, penuh kasih sayang, melindungi satu sama lain dan saling melengkapi. Tapi semua itu, tak ada satu pun yang dirasakan oleh sang namja mungil cantik (Choi suho) yang kini sedang menggenggam erat tangan kanan sang namja tiang tampan (wu yifan) yg menjadi pelaku pemberian cintanya. Namja cantik-lah yg memberikan semua perlakuan cinta pada orang terkasihnya, tanpa meminta imbalan, tanpa meminta balasan, hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum itu sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia. Meski sesak yg mendera tiada tara ia rasakan di hati dan paru parunya, karena perasaan yg tak terbalas?.

Hanya saja,

Dia memilih untuk bertahan, bertahan menyimpan rasa 'cinta' ini meskipun menyakitkan, merasakan sesak dan terbatuk sendirian.. hanya bunga Chysanthemum kuning yg selalu menemaninya dengan setia. Biarkan.. biarkanlah kisah ini mengalir.. layaknya hembusan angin di musim gugur yg menenangkan..

"Kumohon, jangan cintai aku lagi, jika kau akan menderita seperti ini"_kris

"Sampai kapan pun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, baik dikehidupan ini, maupun dikehidupan mendatang.. hanya kau kris.. saranghae"_suho

"sebuah ketulusan cinta tidak diniliai apakah dia menerima mu atau tidak, tapi.. seberapa besar arti dirimu baginya?, jikalau dia tidak melirikmu.. tapi, dia merasa sangat kehilangan jika tak ada kehadiranmu disisinya, maka.. sesungguhnya ia sangat mencintaimu, meskipun hal itu datang terlambat"_author

Chitchat:

R : thor, ff baru?

AL: heehehe, mianhae.. iyaa..

R : thor, yg lain loo belum selesai, why? Kenapa malah bikin baru?

AL: ini oneshoot atau two, three shoot az kuk, janji abis nie ku bakal update cerita lain.. dan alasannya kenapa kubikin ini, karena ini project dari bahteraKrisho, ayee ndk mau kena punish bikin ff penebusan dosa guys, so.. maafkan aku..

R : oyie thor

AL: tapi, kuperingatkan yaa readers,.. please, don't be baper.. see you.. semoga suka.. , dan kumohon, jgn minta sequel, hehe.. dan maafkan, ku tak berbakat bikin oneshoot, karena terbiasa nulis yg berseri seri.. hehe

Catatan, dimohon selalu putar backsound diatas part sembari baca yaa, biar dapat feelx.. , makasih..

Didedikasikan untuk projeck Prompt BahteraKrisho, #BahteraKrishoPrompt #HanahakiKrisho #HanahakiByouAU #HanahakiAU


	2. chapter 2, love

Main Cast

Wu yifan aka Wu Yifan/ kris

Kim juunmyeon aka Choi Suho

Lee Jongsuk aka Choi Jongsuk

Other cast

Xi luhan aka Luhan

Choi Minho aka Choi Minho

Oh Sehun aka Sehun

Park Chanyeol aka Chanyeol

Kim Jong in aka Kai

Kim minseok aka xiumin

Kim Jongdae aka chen

Byun baekhyun aka baekhyun

Do kyungsoo aka Park Kyungsoo

Rated : T

Disclaimer : agency and parents exo

(Intinya, author cuma pinjem karakternya az ya.. )

Genre : Romance, onesidelove, mutuallove, hanahaki byou, alternative universe (AU)

.

*Love*

"I love you more than any word can say. I love you more than every action I take. I'll be right here loving you till the end."_Suho

Setting,

LeeChoi Hospital and Laboratory, Manhattan, Amerika Serikat (2030)

Sebuah gedung putih nan mewah terlihat begitu sangat sibuk dengan berbagai aktifitas didalamnya. Para pekerja berseragam putih lengkap dengan perlengkapan medis sedang berlalu lalang memberi pertolongan, tindak pertama sampai pada proses penanganan tindak lanjut. Disebuah ruangan berdinding kaca yang dipenuhi tumbuhan layaknya garden buatan, seorang namja mungil cantik sedang bergelung dengan fikirannya menerawang angan, hanya saja.. keheningannya pun terusik karena deru langkah seseorang mendekati dirinya.

Ceklek

Masuklah seorang namja tampan kedalam ruangan, dengan langkah tergesa ia menghampiri namja cantik itu.

"Proffes..sor..maaf.. tapi i..ini keadaan darurat, seorang pasien penderita HBoD sedang dilarikan ke rumah sakit kita saat ini, dia pasien dari rumah sakit shanghai china",ucapnya

Namja cantik tersebut perlahan membuka matanya yg terkatup, dan berlalu menghadap seseorang didepannya.

"Bukankah memang spesialisasi rumah sakit kita yg menangani pasien HBoD, bahkan kita pemilik pusat penelitian penyakit itu disini, kenapa kau masih merasa heran dengan pasien seperti itu jongdae?",ucapnya

Namja yang dipanggil jongdae itu hanya nyengir sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yg tidak gatal.

"Josonghamnida professor choi",ucap chen

"Berhentilah berkata formal padaku, kita ini teman chen.. dan kau hobae kesayanganku.. jaa berikan laporannya padaku",ucapnya

Kini chen berlalu memberikan hasil ct scan dan laporan kondisi medis dari sang pasien, setelahnya dia duduk disisi atasannya sembari mengibas ngibaskan tangannya pada wajahnya bermaksud mencari angin untuk meredakan kegerahannya sehabis berlari.

"Suho hyung, kenapa bisa penyakit fantasi itu bisa ada didunia nyata seperti ini? Dunia ini sungguh dipenuhi dengan penyakit yg semakin aneh aneh saja, dari SARS, flue burung, dan sekarang malah ada Hanahaki ByOu Dissease (HBoD), apa nantinya penyakit zombie dan vampire juga akan muncul?",tanya chen konyol

Taak, suho membenturkan laporan pasien diatas kepala chen bermaksud mengembalikan kewarasan hobaenya itu. Sedangkan yg dipukul hanya tersenyum miris sembari mengelus kepalanya yg berdenyut.

"Pabbo, kau bermaksud mendoakan adanya penyakit aneh aneh itu, sudahlah jangan berkhayal disiang bolong begini jongdae",kesal suho

"Tapi hyung, setahuku penyakit HBoD hanya ada di manga manga fantasi saja, tapi kenapa malah ada didunia nyata, aku kan khawatir hyung, bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti seorang ilmuan tiba tiba menemukan virus zombie seperti di film film, membayangkannya saja sudah ngeri hyung",keluh chen

Suho hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya saja, lelah punya hobae berfikiran terlalu kritis nyerempet paranoid macam jongdae aka chen.

"Sudahlah, daripada kau berbicara omong kosong seperti itu, lebih baik kau menyiapkan bangsal untuk pasien hang zhisui yang akan datang dua puluh menit lagi",omel suho

Mendengar nada serius diucapkan oleh sang atasan, jongdae segera beranjak bermaksud mematuhi perintah atasannya. Kini ia menunduk sekilas dan melangkahkan kakinya.. pergi. Sedangkan suho berlalu kembali merebahkan kepalanya disandaran kursi sembari melihat awan seputih kapas dan langit cerah berwarna biru diatasnya.

"Kau benar chen, penyakit HBoD adalah sebuah kesalahan, kesalahan yg tak disengaja oleh seorang ilmuan jenius yang penuh dengan ambisi dan keingin tahuan, dan kini seorang anak yang menanggung beban kesalahan kedua orangtuanya mencari cara untuk menebus dosanya, dan berungtungnya dia memiliki otak yg lebih jenius sehingga mampu memberikan solusi yg sebenarnya tak masuk akal didunia medis, tapi dia mampu melakukannya.. bahkan operasi konyol pengangkatan akar tumbuhan bunga dalam paru paru pasien, ia yg mencetuskannya, memang tak mudah dan bahkan prosesnya diatas batas nalar, tapi penyakit ini pun sama tidak masuk akalnya, molla.. jong hyungku memang gila",monolog suho

Kini ia kembali menutup matanya menikmati hembusan angin yg menenangkan.

Skip time..

Suho side.

Hai, perkenalkan.. namaku Choi Juunmyeon atau biasa dipanggil dengan nama suho. Aku seorang dokter disalah satu rumah sakit ternama di USA, rumah sakit yg menjadi tumpuan para orang orang berpredikat hampir gila. Kenapa begitu? Karena rumah sakit kami mampu menangani pasien dengan pengidap penyakit fantasi yg tidak masuk akal. Mungkin jika kalian sering membaca manga manga fantasi atau film fantasi bergenre romance kalian tidak akan asing dengan istilah penyakit hanahaki dissease atau hanahaki byou, sebuah penyakit fantasi yg muncul diakibatkan oleh penolakan cinta sepihak dari orang yg kau cintai. Gejala yg ditimbulkan dari penyakit ini tak lain adalah batuk yg luar biasa sampai pada titik kau memuntahkan dahak, tapi dalam bentuk kelopak bunga yg cantik. Sungguh aneh memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Bunga yang kau keluarkan berasal dari sistem pernafan paru parumu yg sudah ditumbuhi tanaman yang menghasilkan bunga. Jika kau bertanya, apa ini nyata, yaa ini nyata.. semenjak tahun 2017 silam akibat ledakan salah satu laboratorium milik lee Ltd. Company yang menewaskan sepasang ilmuan yang merupakan direktur pemilik perusahaan tersebut.

Dan mereka berdua adalah paman dan bibiku lee yunho dan choi jaejung, sedangkan putranya yg kini menjadi kakak angkatku choi jongsuk yg menanggung segalanya. Menanggung beban hasil penelitian konyol mereka mengenai virus Fh05 itu menyebar ke permukaan. Sebenarnya penyakit HBoD disebabkan oleh virus yg dinamakan Fh05 yang dikembangkan oleh pasangan lee senior. Professor lee yunho saat itu tengah berhasil menyilangkan bakteri Mycoplasma pneumoniae dan streptokokus dengan genetika bunga dan menghasilkan formula Fh05, dimana bakteri ini akan membuat sistem pernafasan terganggu dan ajaibnya dikarenakan adanya mutasi gen tanaman bunga yg mampu tumbuh dalam paru paru, maka penyebab penyumbatan saluran pernafasan adalah akibat tumbuhnya bunga disistem pernafasan tersebut, paru paru akan menjadi media tanam yg baik bagi tumbuhan parasit bunga itu. Tapi gejala ini hanya akan muncul karena adanya sebuah rasa sakit akibat penolakan cinta sepihak dari orang yg dicintainya, terdengar klise memang, tapi itu kenyataannya.

Paru paru akan menghangat dan emosi bergemuruhitulah yg mendesak pertumbuhan tumbuhan parasit bunga itu bertumbuh subur dalam paru paru. Salahkan professor gila lee yunho yg addicted terhadap manga manga fantasi yg menjadikannya terobsesi dengan penyakit fantasi itu dan kini malah ia wujudkan dalam dunia nyata, tapi naasnya, karena sebuah penyesalan yg mendalam.. disengaja atau tidak, laboratory tempatnyabereksperimen tiba tiba meledak, dan bukannya malah menghambat penyebaran virus,tapi malah menyebabkan menyebarnya virus kepenjuru negeri, awalnya hanya beberapa manusia yg terjangkit penyakit itu, tapi berhubung orang orang itu bepergian kelur negeri membawa virus tersebut, membuat bakteri Mycoplasma pneumoniae dan streptokokus yg lain ikut bermutasi dan menyebar di beberapa negara lain seperti eropa dan asia. Hanya saja, kebanyakan virus Fh05 itu melanda para remaja dan pemuda pemudi, tentu saja, karena merekalah orang orang yang rentan dengan penolakan cinta.

Sampai akhirnya mereka akan berakhir disini, dirumah sakit Leechoi. Dan kebetulan memang kamilah pemilik laboratory penelitian penyakit HBoD itu, dan tentunya sang anak Lee ani maksudku Choi Jongsuklah yg berhasil menemukan metode klinis berupa operasi pengangkatan parasit atau dikenal sebagai Fh05 dari paru paru pasien, meskipun komplikasi tidak bisa diindahkan yakni adanya kehilangan separuh ingatan pasien atau bisa dikatakan amnesia partial terhadap orang yg pernah disukainya, terlebih dengan rasa cintanya. Dan menurutku, itu memang hal yg pantas.. toh.. lebih baik melupakanmereka yg menyakiti kita bukan? dan move on dengan mencari orang lain yg lebih pantas untuk dicintai, daripada mempertahankan cinta bodoh, yg belum tentu dibalas. Yaa memang benar, ada usaha lain untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini dengan jalan mendapatkan cinta dari orang yg sempat menolak cintamu, hanya saja.. hampir mustahil mendapatkan cinta itu disisa hidupmu yg semakin menyesakkan akibat memburuknya penyakit. Dan asal kalian tahu, jika kalian terlambat ditolong, indikasi parahnya adalah 'kematian'. Yaa sama mengerikannya dengan penyakit kronis yg lain.

Suho side end

Back to story,

Suho yg larut dalam lamunanya, kini tersadar karena bunyi dering handphonenya yg memekik. Ada sebuah pesan disana yg mengabarkan bahwa sang pasien dari china telah tiba. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang sembari memakai jas lab dokter miliknya dan segera berlalu menuju ruang ugd.

Sesekali perawat dan para dokter menunduk sopan didepannya, yaa tentu saja.. sebagai seorang adik dari direktur rumah sakit choi jongsuk, suho juga merupakan seorang professor yg sangat dikagumi di rumah sakit ini. Meskipun kemampuannya tidak semengagumkan sang kakak, tapi ia mampu mengikuti keahlihan sang kakak dalam menangani pasien HBoD, jadi jangan salah sangka, suho pun juga dokter yg bisa diandalkan karena spesialisasinya sebagai dokter theorathic (dokter spesialis organ dalam).

Setibanya di ugd, suho berlalu memeriksa pasien hang zhisui, dia menyuruh para dokter resident segera memasangkan sensor motorik pada tubuhnya untuk mengetahui kondisi vital dan blood pressure (bp) nya,serta memasangkan alat bantu pernafasan. Setelahnya, suho berjalan kearah komputer yg menampilkan ct scan milik pasien. Terlihat jelas bahwa bunga bunga sedang bermekaran disekitaran paru parunya, yg membuatnya sulit bernafas seperti saat ini.

"Bunga mawar putih, keabadian cinta dan ketulusan",monolog suho

Sembari berlalu melirik pasien diseberang bangsal.. beberapa saat kemudian, sang pasien terbatuk sembari mengeluarkan bunga mawar putih seperti yg diprediksi suho bercampur dengan anyir merah pekat disekitaran kelopak bunga. Yang menandakan bahwa kondisi pasien begitu kritis saat ini.

"Pindahkan ke Operation Room sekarang, dan panggil xiumin hyung untuk bertanggung jawab sebagai dokter anasthesinya",perintah suho

"Tapi hyu..ma..maksud saya professor, pasien sampai sekarang menolak untuk di operasi",ucap chen

Suho menghela nafas kasar, dan menatap tajam jongdae didepannya.

"Lalu kau akan membiarkannya mati begitu saja heeh?!!",bentak suho

Para dokter resident termasuk chen serempak menggeleng dan kini berlalu mengikuti intruksi sang atasan. Jujur saja, suho tipe dokter sadis di rumah sakit ini. Dan perlu dicatatat, dia seorang yg sangat tidak mempercayai adanya cinta dan semacamnya. Maka jangan heran kenapa dia selalu berpandangan realistis seperti ini.

OR, room 1

Disela sela persiapannya untuk menangani pasien HBoD, suho sempat membaca riwayat pasien dan penyebab penyakit HBoD muncul didiri pasien hang zhisui.

"Pasien berumur 28 tahun, seorang penata make up artis, dan saat ini sedang bekerja pada aktor bernama Xi Luhan, dia terjebak cinta lokasi dengan artisnya, hanya saja cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan HBoD mulai dideritanya beberapa waktu lalu saat gosip mengenai kekasih aktor Luhan menyebar, dan berakhir semakin parah akibat adanya konferensi pers mengenai klarifikasi pembenaran hubungan aktor Xi Luhan dengan aktris Guan Xiaotong, dia semakin batuk batuk dan mengeluarkan setidaknya sepuluh sampai tiga puluhan bunga sehari, dan sempat tak sadarkan diri lima jam dari sebelum dibawa ke sini",jelas suho

Sembari geleng geleng kepala, saking herannya dia dengan pasiennya yg sedang cinta mati pada aktor yg selama ini bekerja sama dengannya. Suho meletakkan berkas, dan berlalu mencuci tangannya untuk mensterilkan tubuhnya bermaksud segera melaksanakan operasi. Berselang kemudian, ia berlalu masuk kedalam Or, para dokter yg lain sempat menyambutnya, dan kini ia menempati posisi head surgeon dan menyuruh chen menjadi first assistentnya seperti biasa. Diseberang sana, dokter anasthesi xiumin, sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Semuanya sudah siap professor, anda bisa segera memulainya",ucap xiumin

Suho mengangguk, dan berlalu memulai operasinya, tapi sebelumnya.. ia akan melakukan ritual rutinnya dengan mengucapkan beberapa kata pada sang pasien.

"Cintailah orang yg tulus mencintaimu, jangan egois pada perasaanmu sendiri.. dan sekarang, hiduplah dengan pribadi yg baru, aku akan membantumu",monolog suho

Diseberang sana para dokter yg lain merasa merinding akan perkataan dingin seorang choi suho, bak balok es yg sengaja dihantamkan pada hati sang pasien.

"Mess (scalpel)",ucap suho

Scrub tim memberikan alat yg diinginkan suho, dan suho mulai membuka dada pasien hang zhisui. Dia melihat lihat sekilas, sudah jelas terlihat seperti di rontgenya, jika akar tumbuhan dan beberapa bunga ini menutupi sebagian aliran darah dan saluran pernafasan, suho sempat mendesis tak suka dan segera menyelesaikan tugasnya melakukan metode klinis penyembuhan penyakit itu.

Skip time.

Setelah melakukan proses operasi yg cukup melelahkan, suho kembali keruang garden buatan dan menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di bangku panjang. Tapi, sesaat kemudian.. rasa rasanya pipi chubynya membentur benda dingin, refleks suho kembali membuka matanya dan menatap tajam pelakunya. Perlahan, raut wajahnya kembali menghangat ketika mendapati wajah tersenyum sang kakak tersayangnya didepannya.

"Hyung, kau disini? Apa rapat dengan dewan direksi sudah selesai?",tanya suho

Yaa meskipun choi jongsuk seorang dokter sekaligus ilmuan, dia juga menyandang gelar direktur pada rumah sakit dan pusat penelitiannya. Jadi jangan heran jika suho bertanya demikian. Sang hyung pun berlalu duduk disisi sang adik sekarang, sedangkan suho menerima sekaleng soda yg sempat diberikan hyungnya dan meneguknya sekilas.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan rapat dewan direksi sebelum kau melakukan operasi pasien HBoD bunny, dan ngomong ngomong, apa pasien itu selamat?",tanya dr jong

Sembari menatap lurus sang adik disisinya. Suho mengangguk sekilas, dan kini dengan manjanya merebahkan kepalanya di pundak kiri sang kakak,dan disambut dengan usapan hangat nan menenangkan dari sang kakak menyapa surai rambutnya.

"Berkat metode klinis tak masuk akal milik-mu aku menyelematkannya hyung, dan ngomong ngomong, bagaimana kalau kita membuka toko bunga didepan loby rumah sakit hyung, kufikir.. daripada membuang sia sia bunga cantik itu, kenapa kita tidak merangkainya saja menjadi rangkaian buket bunga cantik dan menjualnya",usul suho

Ctak..

Sang hyung menjitak bar bar dongsaengnya sembari menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, tak habis fikir akan ide gila sang dongsaeng memanfaatkan penderitaan pasien miliknya sebagai ladang bisnis.

"Jadi kau bermaksud menyalahgunakan kesakitan pasien sebagai usaha memperkaya diri ho? Apa belum cukup harta berlimpah keluarga choi untukmu? Sampai sampai kau bermaksud membuka bisnis flowershop? Ada ada saja suho yaa",omel dr jong

Sembari mengacak acak surai rambut suho gemas..

"Ani.. aku hanya tak tega membuang bunga bunga cantik itu hyung,"ucap suho polos

Dr jong sesaat diam dan setelahnya mencium sekilas kening suho sayang..

"Arra...arra.. mianhae.. tak seharusnya penyakit fantasi itu muncul di didunia nyata, seharusnya app..",ucap dr jong menggantung

Karena suho menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir tipis sang hyung, menyuruhnya untuk tidak meneruskan perkataannya. Karena suho tahu, hal itu hanya akan membuat sang hyung bersedih dan mengingat peristiwa mengenai kematian mendiang orang tuanya.

"Sudahlah hyung, toh.. sekarang kau sudah menemukan solusi dalam penyembuhannya, jadi kau tak perlu merasa bersalah lagi atas kesalahan samchon dan eomonim, jaa.. bagaimana kalau sekarang kita membicarakan pembukaan cabang penelitian HBoD di rumah sakit milik daddy di Seoul? Kufikir, kita perlu membicarakannya secara serius",ucap suho

Kini dr jong berlalu menatap sang adik dengan serius, dan kembali mengelus surai rambutnya sayang.

"Kau serius, mau meninggalkan hyung bunny?",tanya dr jong

Suho menggeleng lemah, dan mencubit gemas kedua pipi sang kakak..

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu hyung, aku kesana hanya sebentar, lagi pula mommy dan daddy ada disini, aku akan segera kembali setelah menemukan orang yg cocok untuk bertanggung jawab di rumah sakit choi di Seoul, ehmm?, dan lagi pula.. aku sedang khawatir dengan alien bodoh itu, sepertinya dia hanya bermain main di Seoul dan bukannya mengurus perusahaan daddy dengan baik",jelas suho

"Hehe, kalau itu berhubungan dengan minho, aku setuju denganmu.. hyung juga merasa bahwa omzet penjualan perusahaan daddy menurun dan juga sepertinya minho lebih serius mengurus perusahaan entertaiment kita, daripada urusan brand fahion dan properti bunny",ucap dr jong

Dan jujur saja, dr jong dan suho sangatlah dekat layaknya adik dan kakak pada umumnya, bukannya dengan saudara sepupu, bahkan kedekatan mereka lebih dekat dibandingkan dengan suho dan minho yg notabenenya saudara kandung, entahlah.

"Tentu saja dia lebih fokus pada SE.ent, hyung.. kan kekasihnya disana, onew hyung kan penyanyi solo andalan kita sekarang",ucap suho

Dr jong hanya tersenyum dan kadang sesekali menghela nafas kasar.

"Arra, hyung mengijinkanmu pergi, tapi cepatlah kembali? Jangan kau bikin hyung kewalahan disini bunny",rengek dr jong manja

Lagi lagi suho tersenyum dan mencubit kedua pipi kakaknya, menyalurkan kehangatan kasih sayang untuknya.

"Arraseo, yaksoku",ucap suho sembari menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya bermaksud membuat pinky promise dengan sang hyung, dan dr jong mengikuti permainan sang adik dengan menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking milik suho, setelahnya.. mereka kembali tersenyum dan dr jong tengah membawa suho dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Sesaat..biarkanlah kedua kakak beradik ini menikmati kebersamaannya.

Skip time.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

Pagi yang sibuk, tidak hanya di manhattan sang namja mungil cantik bergelung dengan kesibukannya. Bahkan semenjak kedatangannya ke Seoul dua minggu lalu, departement theoratic miliknya selalu dibanjiri pasien, tidak hanya pasien penderita penyakit organ dalam saja yg ditangani suho melainkan dengan isu kedatangan suho ke rumah sakit choi di seoul, banyak pasien HBoD yg dilarikan kemari, bahkan beberapa rumah sakit dari china dan jepang sengaja menstransfer pasien mereka kemari. Suho selalu sibuk dengan pasiennya dan membuat dia semakin melupakan niat awalnya hanya bermaksud merintis pusat penelitian dan mencari orang untuk bertanggung jawab bukannya menanganinya sendiri, tapi takdir memang berkata lain. Sampai sampai suho harus menjadwalkan operasi setiap tiga jam sekali karena banyaknya pasien.

Setelah menangani pasien kelimanya, suho berjalan terhuyung kembali kekantornya, karena dirinya bahkan lupa untuk makan siang tadi, dan kini sudah sore menjelang malam, perutnya keroncongan, tapi..

Ceklek

Masuklah seorang namja mungil bereyliner tebal bersama dengan namja imut bermata belo menghampiri dirinya, yaa mereka adalah baekhyun dan kyungsoo sahabat kecil suho saat dia masih tinggal di seoul waktu itu, dan tak sengaja kini mereka bekerja di instansi yg sama. Awalnya suho tak mengenali mereka, tapi saat baekhyun memberikan foto kebersamaan mereka bertiga barulah suho percaya bahwa mereka berdua adalah sahabatnya. Kini kedua pasangan itu duduk disofa dan meletakkan sekotak pizza dan beberapa pasta diatas meja. Mata suho berbinar, dan segera berhambur memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Gomawo, kalain selalu menjadi penyelamatku.. saranghae",ucap suho dramatis

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo malah tersenyum geli atas perkataan suho.

"Eitzz, tidak ada yg gratis didunia ini suho yaa",ucap baekhyun

Suho pun segera melepas pelukannya, dan bermaksud untuk kabur, tapi sia sia, karena kedua lengannya sudah digenggang erat oleh pasangan baeksoo. Dengan pasrahnya, kini suho kembali duduk di sofa.

"Jadi, apa mau kalian? Cepat katakan",tanya suho to the point

Kini pasangan baeksoo saling menatap dan setelahnya menyerahkan secarik kertas pada suho.

"Pergilah ke toko yg tertera disana (sambil nunjuk kertas), dan ambilkan pesanan kami, hari ini kami ada shift jaga malam ho, so.. please",ucap baekhyun

Suho melihat lihat secarik kertas yg diberikan baekhyun dan mengangguk angguk paham, karena alamatnya begitu familiar bagi suho, karena dekat dengan perusahaan entertaiment milik minho adiknya.

"Oke, ngomong ngomong pesanan apa yg kalian maksud? Jika yg kalian pesan barang barang laknat, aku tidak mau mengambilkannya",ancam suho

Plak, baekhyun menjitak suho mesra.

"Kami tidak semesum itu ho, dan asal kau tahu, itu toko perlengkapan medis, dan kebetulan kami memesan stetoskop couple sebagai hadiah hari jadian kami yg ketiga",jelas baekhyun

Kyungsoo mah cuma senyam senyum malu malu, tanpa suho bertanya lebih lanjut,ia sudah paham maksud pasangan konyol didepannya, setelahnya... suho refleks mengangguk dan berlalu menyamber sepotong pizza dan menyuapkannya kedalam mulutnya dengan rakus.

Skip time

Suho berlalu ke tempat yg dimaksudkan baekhyun dan mengambil pesanannya dengan lancar, awalnya ia bermaksud ingin mengunjungi sang adik minho, tapi minho sudah keduluan menelfon dan menyuruh suho menunggu di taman dekat kantor SE.ent. Suho menurut, dan berlalu menunggu di taman yg minho maksud.

Sudah lewat 45 menit suho menunggu sendirian di taman yang sepi, karena memang sudah hampir tengah malam, beberapa umpatan sudah sering disuarakan didalam hati, merutuki kesalahannya mengikuti keinginan dongsaeng aliennya itu. Awalnya suho bermaksud pergi, karena ia merasa risih dengan beberapa orang yg berlalu mendekatinya. Jika dilihat dari penampilannya, mereka terlihat bukan orang baik baik, dan bahkan secara terang terangan menggoda suho seperti saat ini,

"Hai manis, kenapa buru buru.. bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersenang senang bersama kami",ucap namja b

Suho menghela nafas kasar, dan berlalu melangkah pergi, tapi lengannya secara paksa ditarik oleh salah seorang preman itu. Dan bahkan suho sedang memberontak, ingin sekali suho melayangkan sebuah tinjuan tapi, tubuhnya terlalu kecil melawan kelima namja tiang nan sangar seperti mereka, tapi tiba tiba..

Bakh.Bukh..bakh..

Seseorang tiba tiba datang menolong suho yg hampir menangis, tapi tetap saja tidak adil, lima orang preman melawan seorang namja tiang. Meskipun namja tiang tampan sang penyelemat suho berhasil memberi pelajaran pada para preman itu, tapi tetap saja wajahnya penuh luka lebam sebagai gantinya. Suho berlari kearah namja yg menolongnya dan bermaksud memberi pertolongan pertama.

"Mi..mianhae.. seharusnya kau tak perlu menolongku jika berakhir babak belur begini",ucap suho

Ditengah isakan tangisnya, dan entah sejak kapan buliran bening tengah mengalir disepanjang wajah cantiknya.

Bukannya menjawab perkataan suho, malah namja tiang tampan ini mengarahkan kedua ibu jarinya diwajah suho bermaksud menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya yg cantik.

"Uljima.. ehm.. nan gwenchana..",ucapnya

Suho menggeleng, tanda tak terima, kini ia bermaksud membawa penolongnya kerumah sakit.

"Kita kerumah sakit sekarang, ehm.. a..aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk mengobatimu",ucap suho cemas

Lagi lagi, bukannya menjawab, malah namja tiang ini bermaksud bangkit dan berlalu pergi, jelas saja suho tak terima dan malah mengejarnya, sampai pada menahannya memasuki mobilnya yg terparkir disisi taman.

"Biarkan aku yg menyetir, paling tidak, ijinkan aku mengatarmu pulang",ucap suho

Namja itu mengangguk lemah, dan suho berlalu menuntunnya untuk duduk dikursi penumpang disebelah kursi pengemudi, setelahnya ia berjalan memutar, bermaksud untuk masuk dan duduk dikursi pengemudi.

"Ngomong ngomong dimana alamat rumahmu?",tanya suho

"Apartement grandwish, di seongdamdong,"ucapnya lemah

Suho mengangguk dan mulai menyalakan mesin, bermakaud melajukan mobilnya meskipun sang namja tampan tak menyebutkan alamatnya secara rinci, tapi suho tahu apartement itu, karena apartemen grandwish adalah apartement mewah yg terkenal, karena pemiliknya merupakan orang orang yg tidak biasa, para konglomerat dan juga bintang artis papan atas, dan kebetulan onew artis sekaligus kekasih sang dongsaeng juga tinggal disana.

Tak butuh waktu lama, bagi suho membawa namja tiang itu ke apartementnya, terlebih lagi jalanan juga lenggang karena tengah malam, lagipula jarak antara taman dan juga apartement lumayan dekat. Suho memarkirkan mobil didepan loby, dan seorang pelayan tengah membungkuk sopan sembari membukakan pintu. Suho sempat berterima kasih sekilas dan membantu namja tiang untuk masuk, awalnya penjaga apartement bermaksud menolong suho, tapi suho menyuruh mereka untuk memarkirkan mobil milik namja penolongnya saja, dan ia berlalu masuk sembari memapah namja penolongnya. Saat netranya menyusuri loby apartement mewah, tak sengaja ia disuguhi adegan panas didepannya, bukan karena aksi ciuman panas antara kedua pasangan yg membuatnya risih atau cemburu, melainkan si pelaku adalah orang yg familiar untuknyalah yg membuatnya sangat kesal, dan kemarahannya sampai memuncak diubun ubun.

"CHOI MINHO..!!",bentak suho

Sampai sampai membuat beberapa orang di lobby terlonjak kaget dibuatnya, pelaku dengan nama choi minho itu pun terlonjak kaget dan menghentikan ciuman panasnya dengan sang kekasih, dengan gerakan slow motion ia berbalik menatap wajah garang sang hyung diseberang sana.

"Hyu..hyuung, bu..bukannya aku menyuruhmu menungguku di taman, ke..kenapa kau ma..malah ada disini?",tanya minho takut

Dengan langkah berat, sembari membopong namja tiang disampingnya, suho mendekat kearah minho,sembari berucap,..

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kartu kredit dan debitmu selama sebulan choi minho", ucap suho dingin

Dan segera berlalu meninggalkan sang dongsaeng yg sedang berteriak frustasi.

Cukup lelah suho membawa tubuh sang penyelamat sampai kedalam apartement miliknya, suho segera membaringkannya di bed dan melepas sepatu serta jasnya. Keadaan penyelamatnya sedikit tidak sadar, yaa berkat menahan kesakitan, ia tidak terlalu fokus pada suho. Setelah membuat sang namja tiang nyaman diatas bed, suho berlalu keluar mencari kotak P3K, dan sebelumnya, dia sempat meminta tolong pada seorang resepsionis tadi untuk membelikan perlengkapan medis untuknya, dan untungnya bertepatan dengan suho menemukan kotak p3knya, suara bell terdengar. Kini suho berlalu kedepan, karena suara bell yg memekik..

Ceklek

Tampaklah sang resepsionis didepan pintu sembari menyodorkan barang belanjaan milik suho, tapi yg membuat suho kembali kesal adalah orang yg kini berdiri dibelakang sang resepsionis tengah menampakan wajah penuh cengiran bodohnya.

Suho mengambil belanjaan, dan berterima kasih sekilas pada pegawai resepsionis, setelahnya ia bermaksud untuk segera menutup pintu, tapi adiknya sempat menempatkan jarinya diujung pintu, dan naasnya jari jarinya malah kejepit pintu yg sengaja ditutup suho. Mendengar jeritan kesakitan minho, suho tak tega juga.. semenjengkelkan tingkah minho di mata suho, tak pernah merubah kasih sayang suho padanya. Seperti sekarang, refleks suho meraih tangan sang adik dan meniupinya pelan pelan bermaksud meredakan kesakitan sang adik.

"Mi..mianhae minho ya..hyung tak sengaja.. apa ini sakit",tanya suho

Sembari mengelus dan meniupi luka sang adik sayang.. minho kembali tersenyum melihat hyungnya sudah tak marah, dan kini ia malah menampakan wajah merajuk andalannya.

"Ini sakit hyung, malah lebih sakit ketika hyung marah padaku",rengek minho

"Mi..mianhae", ucap suho khawatir

"Jaa, sebagai gantinya.. batalkan hukumanmu menyita kartu ku ya hyung",ucap minho semangat

Bukannya mengiyakan, suho malah memukul jari tangan sang adik, dan setelahnya minho kembali merintih kesakitan.

"Tak ada kata maaf bagimu ho, "kesal suho

Sembari menghentak hentakan langkahnya memasuki apartement, entah milik siapa. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun suho tak ada niatan bertanya nama namja penolong dirinya.

Minho yg masih ingin berdamai dengan sang kakak, ikut ikutan masuk kedalam apartement, dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa tanpa disuruh.

"Hyuung, obati tanganku dulu, jebal",rengek minho

Bukannya mengobati, malah suho melempar botol iodin dan kasa pada minho. Minho mempoutkan bibirnya merajuk, sedangkan suho kembali berlalu memasuki kamar pemilik apartement.

Blam..

Langkah kaki suho menjadi tergesa, karena mendengar jeritan kesakitan dari sang namja tiang tampan, suho berlalu mendekat padanya dan segera memeluknya, seolah seperti seorang ibu yg mencoba menenangkan putranya disaat mimpi buruk. Perlahan lahan emosi sang namja tampan kembali stabil berkat kehangatan yg diberikan oleh suho. Ia menepuk nepuk pelan punggung namja itu sembari bersenandung lemah, lagu kanak kanak yg selalu dinyanyikan ibunya dikala ia kecil, tapi ajaibnya.. malah membuat sang namja tampan berangsur tenang dan pulas tertidur. Suho tersenyum mendengar dengkuran lemah yg di hasilkan namja penolongannya, dan kini berlalu membaringkannya di bed dan menyelimutinya.

Setelahnya, suho berlalu kedapur mengambil baskom dan handuk kecil, sempat dia bertanya tanya mengenai keberadaan minho di ruang tamu, dan ternyata.. sang dongsaeng tengah tertidur pulas di sofa dengan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal. Suho tak tega melihat keadaan dongsaengnya, ia berlalu kembali kekamar, meletakkan baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk. Lalu ia bergerak menuju ranjang, mengambil sebuah bantal untuk dongsaengnya. Yaa hanya mengambil bantal, karena ia tak mau mengobrak abrik apartement yg bahkan suho pun tak tahu nama pemiliknya. Suho hanya berniat, memberikan sedikit kenyamanan terhadap sang dongsaeng dengan memberikan bantal.

Ditatanya kembali posisi tidur minho, dan kini.. suho mengeluarkan jas lab putihnya untuk digunakan sebagai selimut untuk minho. Dirasa cukup nyaman melihat posisi tidur adiknya, suho kembali ketugas awalnya merawat penolongnya. Ia mulai dengan membersihkan permukaan kulit yg memar, perlahan lahan.. agar tidak membangunkan tidur namja tersebut. Setelahnya ia memberikan iodin dan membalut lukanya dengan kasa. Dan yg terakhir dia menancapkan jarum infus untuknya, yaa sebelumnya ia juga sempat menyuruh resepsionis membelikannya infus.

Dirasa cukup beres, suho berlalu kembali kedapur dan mengganti air dibaskom dengan air hangat yg baru dan mengambil handuk yg lebih kecil. Setelahnya ia kembali kekamar dan mengompres kening sang namja tampan, karena suho tahu, ia akan demam.. karena efek obat dan juga bekas memar ditubuhnya. Beberapa kali suho mengganti kompresan, sampai sampai ia tak sadar, bahwa ia pun ikut terlelap disisi ranjang sang namja tampan saat ini.

Skip time,

Keesokan harinya,

Malam tengah berganti dengan pagi, dan bahkan sang bulan sudah menyapa sang mentari dan mengingatkannya untuk segera menyinari bumi. Sama samar, sang mentari tengah muncul dengan kehangatannya.. berlalu untuk melaksanakan tugasnya menghangatkan bumi dan isinya. Perlahan lahan, cahaya mentari memasuki kamar sang namja tiang tampan, sampai sampai membuatnya merasa terusik, dan mulai terbangun dari perjalanan mimpinya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan sesekali mengerjap ngerapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya pada retina matanya.

Sesaat dia merasa berat dikepalanya, dan bahkan kini ia merasakan tangannya ikut memberat karena selang infus yg tertancap ditelapak tangan kirinya. Ia sedikit terlonjak kaget, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia mengingat insiden yg terjadi kemarin malam, disaat ia menolong seseorang yg tak berdaya di taman didekat kantornya. Tapi, ia sempat bertanya tanya dengan orang yg sempat merawatnya kemarin malam, lalu.. netranya bertemu dengan sebuah nampan berisi makanan, minuman dan beberapa butir obat diatas nakas meja. Dengan gerakan lemah, ia mengambilnya, dan membuka plastik makanan yg menjaga makanan agar tetap hangat serta melepas note yg tertempel di sisi minumannya dan membacanya.

"Annyeong tuan, maaf.. aku meninggalkanmu di pagi buta..

Kebetulan aku sedang ada urusan mendadak ditempat kerjaku..

Jadi aku tidak bisa menungguimu sampai terbangun,

Aku sungguh minta maaf.. dan kumohon..

Makanlah masakan sederhana dariku, dan jangan lupa..

Untuk meminum obat analgetiknya.. (obat nyeri),

Kurasa kau akan merasakan nyeri nanti,..

Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, tolong segera hubungi aku,

Di (0218865xxxxx), dan sebelumnya terima kasih..

Tuan sudah menyelamatkanku kemarin..

Salam,

C. Juunmyeon "

Setelah membaca note yg ditulis oleh orang yg merawatnya sekaligus orang yg sempat ia tolong, entah.. terbentuk sebuah lengkungan senyuman terpatri diwajahnya, kemudian dia menyuapkan suapan makanan kedalam mulutnya, bermaksud menuruti keinginan namja mungil si penulis pesan.

Skip time.

In other side,

Suho yg baru saja tiba dirumah sakit bersama minho, sedang tergesa menuju ruang ugd. Yaa suho sengaja membawa minho bersamanya. Karena seorang pasien yg mendadak dilarikan kerumah sakit di pagi buta hari ini tak lain adalah Oh sehun, seorang model sekaligus aktor berbakat yg dinaungi SE.ent.

"Vital?",tanya suho

"Vt 85, bp 70, semakin kritis semenjak dilarikan kemari",ucap baekhyun

"Ct scan ?",ucap suho

Kyungsoo berlalu menampilkan hasil ct scan dilayar komputer diseberang bangsal. Terlihat ct scan menampilkan akar tumbuhan yg sedang berkembang, belum sampai berbunga ataupun muncul bunga yg bermekaran, itu tandanya dia masih dalam taraf HBoD level 1, masih bisa dicegah penyebarannya.

Suho merasa sedikit lega, melihat kondisi sehun. Karena sehun sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri, sejak kecil dia sering bermain dengan suho dan minho. Makanya suho pun akan ikut khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Bahkan dijalan tadi suho menyetir dengan sangat brutal demi menuju rumah sakit dengan lebih cepat.

"Berikan antidote A05 untuknya,"perintah suho

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan segera melaksanakan perintah suho. Disisi lain suho juga merasa sedikit khawatir dengan namja penolongnya. Ingin sekali suho kembali kesana, tapi niatnya diurungkan karena ia pun segera di desak oleh kesibukkan yg lain, karena adanya sebuah kecelakaan beruntun didistrik gangnam.

Skip time.

Sudah dua hari, suho menetap di rumah sakit dengan kesibukannya. Bahkan dia belum sempat tidur sampai saat ini. Tapi kini dering telfon mengganggunya, dan karena fokusnya yg sedikit melemah, ia pun tak mempedulikan id pemanggil dan segera mengangkatnya.

Klik panggilan terhubung.

"Yeobseyo, ucap diseberang

Yeobseyo, jika kau perawat bagian administrasi, alihkan pasien pada dr baekhyun atau dr kyungsoo, aku sedang dalam masa off, jebal, celoteh suho

(Terdengar suara tertawa nyaring diseberang telfon, yg membuat perhatian suho teralihkan, ia pun segera menjauhkan handphonenya dan melihat id pemanggil, oh god, dia salah semprot orang, karena bukan id kantor administrasi pasien yg menelfonnya)

Jo..josonghamnida.. jeongmal josonghamnida,ucap suho

Nee uisa nim, arrayo.. jadi ini sebabnya kau tidak mengunjungiku selama dua hari?,tanyanya

(Dahi suho mengerut pertanda bingung, dan lagi lagi melihat layar handphone yg menampakan id pemanggil tidak dikenal)

Nuguseyo?,tanya suho

Huuuh, kau tidak mengenali suaraku? Aku salah seorang pasienmu yg kau tinggalkan di apartement tanpa kau jenguk dan rawat selama dua hari, bahkan infusku yg habis saja tidak kau ganti,keluhnya

(Bukannya menjawab, suho malah mematikan panggilannya)

Klik panggilan terputus"

Diseberang sana, sang pemanggil sedang memanggil manggil nama suho, tapi naasnya panggilan sudah terputus dengan sepihak. Tapi, bukannya marah, dia malah tersenyum dan segera berlalu melipat kembali jas dokter milik suho yg sempat tertinggal, itulah mengapa ia bisa mengenali suho sebagai dokter. Sesaat saat ia bermaksud mengambil minum di pantry dapur, tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu yg perlahan terbuka, ada seseorang yg menekan pascode apartementnya, dan berselang kemudian masuklah sesosok namja mungil berlarian dengan tergesa menuju kamar sang pemilik rumah. Sedangkan sang pemilik rumah tengah menatapnya dengan sedikit tersenyum geli di dekat pantry dapur. Terdengar suara keluhan dan kekhawatiran di dalam kamar, dapat dipastikan sang dokter cantik tengah gusar mendapati pasiennya mendadak menghilang dari kamar. Merasa tak tega berlama lama mengerjainya, kini sang namja tiang tampan berlalu memasuki kamarnya.

Ceklek

Masuklah namja tampan itu kedalam kamarnya, suho sempat berbalik dan segera berlari menghampirinya, secara refleks ia segera memeriksa suhu tubuh namja didepannya dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahinya, sedikit kesususahan dan perjuangan dengan cara menjinjit, karena perbedaan postur tubuh mereka. Dirasa cukup stabil, senyuman manis terpatri diwajahnya, hanya saja.. tiba-tiba.. tubuh suho melemas, dan hampir saja ia terjatuh dilantai jika pinggulnya tidak ditangkap si namja tiang.

Si namja tiang tampan begitu panik, tentu saja. Dengan segera ia menggendong tubuh mungil itu menuju bednya, dibaringkannya perlahan tubuh suho diranjang.. dan kini , ia berniat menghubungi dokter pribadinya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera datang.

Berselang beberapa saat, datanglah namja tampan berkulit tan dengan menenteng sebuah tas penuh perlengkapan medis. Ia segera diseret oleh namja tiang tersebut untuk menemui suho dikamarnya. sesampainya dikamar, namja tan ini bermaksud memeriksa detak jantungnya, hanya saja ia mendadak tertawa terbahak bahak karena mendengar samar samar dengkuran halus yg keluar dari bibir simungil.

"Siaal malikai, kenapa kau malah tertawa, cepat kau periksa dia",kesal si namja tinggi

Bukannya memeriksa, namja tan bernama malika,eh salah malikai, salah wooey, maksudnya kai ini malah asyik menyelesaikan tertawanya.

"Kau bodoh, naga china.. dia itu tertidur pabboya,"ucap kai

Namja tampan pun cengo dibuatnya.. yang benar saja, di hampir saja jantungan gara gara melihatnya tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri, eh ternyata bukannya pinsan malah tertidur. Yaa, suho tertidur karena saking lelahnya dia selama dua hari terjaga dan terus terusan mendapati pasien dan melakukan operasi.

"Ngomong ngomong kris, seleramu masih saja sama, penyuka namja manis",ucap kai

Sembari menaik turunkan alisnya bermaksud menggoda si namja tiang yg tak lain adalah wu yifan aka kris.

"Diamlah malikai sebelum aku membuatmu semakin hitam, ngomong ngomong.. pergilah, aku sudah tidak butuh bantuanmu",ucap kris

"Aww, kau mengusirku sekarang, kau berniat memakannya sendirian, tidak mau threesome?",goda kai

Plak, kris menjitak kepala kai bar bar..

"Dia bukan jalangku pabboya, dia berbeda.. jangan berani kau sentuh dia!!",ancam kris

"Tak biasanya kau melindungi orang lain, tapi.. baiklah Wu Sajangnim, aku tidak akan berdebat lagi denganmu.. ngomong ngomong, apa dia uisanim yg merawatmu tempo hari?",tanya kai

"Ehem, itu dia.. sudahlah, pergi sana,hush..hush..",ucap kris

Tapi, belum sempat kris mengusir kai, tiba tiba mata suho perlahan terbuka. Dia mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya lucu, yg membuat kedua seme didepannya melongo dan hampir saja khilaf menyerangnya. Melihat tatapan lapar didepannya, suho pun beringsut kedalam selimut dan meringkuk di sudut bed.

"Ka..kalian siapa?",tanya suho

Awalnya kai mau menjawab, tapi kris sudah terlebih dulu menghampiri suho diranjangnya sembari mengulurkan tangan.

"Hai..perkenalkan namaku Wu Yifan, orang yg sempat kau rawat dua hari lalu",ucap kris

Mendengar kata merawat, suho jadi ingat tentang penyelamatnya, jujur saja, saat wajah kris penuh lebam lebam suho tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, makanya ia sedikit tidak mengenali kris saat ini, dan pengaruh dari kesadarannya yg masih setengah sadar makanya suho lebih memilih defense.

"Aaa, tuan.. mianhae.. suho imnida",ucap suho

Kris sedikit bingung dengan suho yg memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai suho, karena seingat kris.. si penulis pesan memberitahukan namanya sebagai juunmyeon.

"Bukankah namamu juunmyeon ya?",tanya kris

Suho pun segera memukuli kepalanya karena kecerobohannya. Karena biasanya ia akan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai juunmyeon pada orang asing, dan hanya memberitahukan nama suho pada orang terdekatnya.

"Mianhamnida.. nee, namaku memang juunmyeon, tapi orang orang terdekatku sering memanggilku dengan nama suho, jadi aku sudah terbiasa dengan nama itu",ucap suho

Kris mengangguk paham, dan kini menampakan senyuman manis dihadapan suho.

"Aaa.. apa aku boleh juga memanggilmu dengan nama suho, uisanim?",tanya kris

Suho tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala menyutujui permintaan kris..

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh memanggilku kris seperti teman temanku memanggilku",ucap kris semangat

Lagi lagi suho hanya mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun hanyut dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Di seberang sana si malikai sedang merasa terabaikan.

"Kacang, kacang.. kacang rebus, kacang goreng, atau kacang yg lupa kulitnya pun tersedia dimari",sindir kai

Merasa sindiran kai tertuju padanya, kris memutar kepalanya kesamping dengan malas.

"Berisik dokter gadungan, kalau mau kenalan.. kenalan sendiri sana",kesal kris

Dengan semangat kai naik diatas ranjang dan mengulurkan tangannya pada suho.

"Annyeong, kim jong in imnida, tapi khusus namja manis sepertimu kau boleh memanggilku kai",ucap kai

Suho tersenyum kikuk sebari membalas menjabat tangan kai.

"Juunmyeon imnida",ucap suho

"Aww, jadi cuma kris saja yg boleh memanggilmu suho, aku tidak boleh?",tanya kai

"Aah,nee.. kau juga boleh memanggilku suho, kai shi",ucap suho canggung

"Kalau begitu, kau panggil aku kai saja, tanpa embel embel shi dibelakannya, arraseo suho yaa?",tanya kai

Suho pun mengiyakan dengan mengangguk angguk imut, yg membuat kedua para seme menjadi gemaz melihatnya.

Skip Time..

Hari demi hari telah berganti, hubungan suho dan kriss semakin dekat. Sesekali suho akan menyempatkan diri menjenguk kris diapartementnya, membawakan makanan atau sekedar membawa obat dan vitamin untuk kris. Yaa suho benar benar bertanggung jawab atas pasiennya dengan baik. Dan tak terasa,hubungan mereka malah terjalin dengan adanya percakapan percakapan ringan dan saling bertemu seperti saat ini, bahkan kriss secara terang terangan memintanya membawakan makan siang ke kantornya. Dan untungnya suho sedang libur, jadinya ia menyempatkan diri untuk memasak makan siang untuk kris dan mengantarkannya kekantornya.

Seperti yg tertulis di pesan yg dikirimkan kris pagi lalu, suho pun mengikuti intruksi alamatnya dan segera memasuki Wu Company. Awalnya suho ragu untuk masuk, karena ia berpakaian begitu casual, dan tidak cocok jika dikenakan dalam mengunjungi perkantoran, lihat saja pakaian suho, dia memakai kaos putih kebesaran yg bahkan mengekspose bagian pundaknya yg berkulit putih pucat, memakai celana pendek dan bertopi senada dengan kaosnya berwarna putih, dan terakhir dia memakai sepatu sneakers conver*e high cut hitam putih sembari menjinjing bekal makan siang.

Beberapa pegawai Wu company menatapnya dengan takjub serta terpesona, bahkan sebagian dari mereka tengah berdesas desus mengenai suho. Suho mah masa bodoh, dia hanya ingin segera memberikan bekal makan siang kris dan segera pulang, karena ia ingin segera bercumbu dengan bantal dan gulingnya kembali menikmati hari libur. Sesaat lamunannya terbuyarkan, karena sang resepsionis berdiri didepannya, bermaksud menanyakan keperluannya di wu company.

"Selamat siang, ada yg bisa kami bantu?",tanya resepsionis ramah

Suho tersenyum sekilas, dan kini menghampiri resepsionis sembari memberitahukan keperluannya.

"Maaf, bisakah saya bertemu dengan kriss, ma..maksud saya Wu Yifan?",tanya suho

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji?",tanya resepsionis

Suho sempat mengingat ingat, kalau janji, mereka tidak membuatnya. Suho hanya menuruti rengekan yifan untuk diantarkan makan siang, jadinya suho refleks menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa tidak, kami belum memiliki janji",ucap suho jujur

Sang resepsionis kembali tersenyum ramah, dan menatap suho..

"Maaf, tapi.. jika anda tidak memiliki janji dengan tuan Wu, anda tidak boleh masuk",ucapnya

Suho hanya mengangguk angguk imut, ada rasa sedih diwajahnya, yg membuat sang resepsionis iba..

"Biar saya tanyakan dulu pada sekertaris tuan Wu",ucapnya lagi

"Tidak perlu nuna, saya memang tidak membuat janji, dan itu memang peraturannya, maaf telah mengganggu, annyeong",ucap suho ramah

Dan kini bersiap berbalik untuk pulang, hanya saja,..

Taap, sruuk..

Lengan kananya ditahan seseorang, dan tiba tiba sebuah jas mahal terpasang di badannya. Suho refleks membalikan badannya bermaksud melihat pelaku yg memberinya jas.

"Aww, kriss.. kapan kau berada disini?",tanya suho polos

Wajah kris sungguh gusar, seperti menahan kemarahan.

"Hyaaa suho ya, kenapa kau berpakain seperti itu, mengekspos bagian tubuhmu, tidak tahu apa disekitaran sini banyak serigala lapar yg bermaksud memakan kelinci lemah sepertimu, pantas saja kemarin malam kau hampir di bawa preman, kau ini..",kesal kriss

Perempatan imajiner tercetak dikening suho, karena dia tak terima dimarah marahi didepan umum, tetapi.. saat dia berniat mengamuk balasan, tiba tiba kakinya terangkat keudara, dan secepat kilat seseorang tengah menggendongnya dan segera membawanya pergi. Yaa,itu kriss, kriss tak ingin buang banyak waktu untuk menjadikan suho sebagai tontonan menarik di loby kantornya. Beberapa pasang mata sempat takjub atas perlakuan manis kriss, bahkan entah sejak kapan rona merah muda terpatri di pipi suho bahkan sampai pada daun telinganya.

Ceklek.. blam..

Kriss membawa suho memasuki ruangannya, sempat mereka berpapasan dengan sekertaris kris yg sempat berteriak histeris bermaksud fangirlingan, tapi tidak mereka pedulikan, kris menurunkan suho, dan mendudukannya di atas sofa panjang miliknya, setelahnya berlalu kesudut ruangan untuk mengambil beberapa kaleng soda dan jus untuk suho.

Butuh waktu bagi suho mencerna situasi yg ada, dia masih sangat malu karena sempat tersipu atas perlakuan kris padanya. Tapi sesaat kemudian, kris membuka percakapan yg membuatnya menghentikan lamunannya.

"Apa yg kau bawa itu (sambil nunjuk bekal), bekal makan siang untukku?",tanya kris

Suho mengangguk malu malu sebagai jawabannya dan segera membuka bekal dan menatanya dimeja, mata kris berbinar mendapati masakan makanan kesukaannya terjejer rapi didepannya. Yaa,meskipun mereka baru beberapa hari menjadi akrab, tapi suho mampu mengingat dengan detail apapun yg menjadi kebiasaan, kesukaan,bahkan sesuatu yg tidak kris sukai. Jadi jangan heran kenapa suho bisa membawakan makanan kesukaan kris sebagai menu bekal makan siang.

"Gomawo suho ya'',ucap kriss riang

Sembari menyuapkan kimbap kedalam mulutnya.

Suho tersenyum melihat kris menikmati bekal makan siang yg secara khusus ia buat untuknya. Sesekali suho akan mengelap noda makanan disudut bibir kris, dan kris akan berlalu merajuk karena dianggap anak kecil oleh suho, dan suho hanya akan semakin tertawa geli mendapati seorang yifan merajuk. Interaksi interaksi kecil inilah yg membuat mereka semakin dekat dan lebih dekat lagi. Tapi, sungguh... apakah mereka sadar dengan hal itu? Entahlah, biarkanlah kisah ini berlanjut.

Skip time.

Mereka menikmati makan siang dengan khidmat, setelahnya suho merapikan kotak bekal makan siangnya kembali dan bermaksud meminta ijin untuk pulang, sedangkan kriss saat ini sedang sibuk menelfon karena beberapa saat lalu dia menerima telefon penting dari kliennya. Setelah cukup beres berbicara dengan kliennya, kris kembali berfokus pada suho diseberang sofa.

"Aww, kau sudah membereskannya ho, maaf.. aku tidak membantumu membereskannya",ucap kris

"Nan gwenchana, sepertinya kau sibuk, lebih baik aku segera pulang, agar tidak mengganggumu",ucap suho

Kris menghentikan langkah suho, dengan menarik lengannya sembari menyuruhnya kembali duduk.

"Pekerjaanku sebentar lagi selesai, mau kah kau menungguku sebentar.. aku bermaksud mengajakmu berjalan jalan ditaman, aaah tenanglah..kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjagamu suho ya",ucap kris

Sembari mengelus surai rambut suho lembut, tak terasa.. suho merasa kehangatan menjalar dihatinya.. sedetik kemudian, tanpa diduga suho mengangguk setuju. Kris tersenyum senang, dan sadar atau tidak, kris berlalu mencium kening suho sayang, setelahnya, ia kembali kesinggasana meja kerjanya untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sesuai janjinya pada suho. Diseberang sana, lengkungan kurva cantik terpatri diwajah manis suho yg sedang memegangi pipinya yg memanas.

Butuh waktu sekiran dua jam kris menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dan kini ia tengah menggandeng tangan kiri suho untuk berjalan keluar. Terjadi kecanggungan beberapa saat didalam mobil, tapi disaat mereka memarkirkan mobilnya disisi taman, kris kembali menyeret suho keluar.

Mereka berdua menikmati suasana taman dengan damai, sesekali angin semilir bercampur kelopak bunga sakura menerpa wajah mereka, suho tersenyum merekah dan sesekali mengambil kelopak bunga sakura yg bertebangan.. kris hanya memandanginya dengan semangat,bahkan sesekali ia akan ikut tersenyum bersama suho tanpa ia sadari.

Saat mereka akan duduk dibangku taman, suho melihat penjual gula gula kapas, ingin sekali suho menghampiri penjual tersebut, tapi dia gengsi, dan lebih memilih untuk berlalu duduk disamping kris. Tapi, sesungguhnya kris sempat mempergoki tatapan suho pada penjual gula gula kapas itu, dan tersenyum hangat. Jadinya, kini kris meminta ijin pada suho untuk pergi sebentar. Suho mengangguk sebagai balasan seperti biasa..

Berselang beberapa saat, kris kembali duduk disamping suho yg sedang asyik dengan handphonenya, dan kini ia menyodorkan sebuah gula kapas besar untuk suho. Mata suho berbinar,layaknya anak kecil yg baru saja dibelikan mainan baru, ia menatap kris dengan penuh suka cita dan segera mengambil gula kapas itu dan dengan lahap melahapnya.. suho benar benar sangat mirip dengan anak kecil sekarang, dan bahkan, kini giliran kris yg menyeka noda makanan dipipi suho yg berantakan, bukannya marah akan perlakuan kris yg menganggapnya seperti anak kecil, malah kini suho semakin memajukan wajahnya pada kris bermaksud menyuruhnya untuk segera membersihkannya, kris terkekeh perlahan dan berlalu mencubit pangkal hidung suho gemas dan kembali melakukan tugasnya membersihkan wajah suho. Dirasa cukup bersih, suho kembali memakan gula kapas miliknya dan sesekali menyuapkannya untuk kris. Sungguh, dengan bersama suho, kris yg terkenal super cuek dan dingin perlahan berubah menjadi kris yg ceria dan selalu tersenyum.. dan kris menyukai hal itu.

Skip time.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, dan kris mengajak suho untuk menginap di apartementnya, karena suho bilang jika dia meninggalkan tasnya dan kunci apartementnya didalam mobil yg terparkir dibasement parkiran perusahan wu, jadinya, daripada mereka kembali memutar ke perusahaan lebih baik suho menginap diapartementnya saja. Lagi pula kris tidak keberatan dan malah semakin senang karena punya room mate.

Klik..ceklek..

Setelah memasukan pascode apartementnya, kris dan suho berlalu memasuki apartement. Suho yg sudah hafal letak perabotan dan tata ruang apartement kriss merasa tak sungkan untuk segera masuk dan berlalu menuju ke pantry dapur, karena ia merasa tenggorokannya begitu kering, makanya dia membutuhkan air untuk melepas dahaga. Sedangkan kris berlalu kekamarnya, bermaksud memilihkan piyama yg cocok untuk suho, mengingat badan suho yg mungil daripada badannya dapat dipastikan baju milik kris akan kebesaran untuknya, makanya kris perlu memilih baju yg cocok untuk suho.

Diseberang sana, sebenarnya suho sedang mencoba menetralkan deguban jantungnya yg sedari tadi berdisko. Entah sejak kapan, suho merasakan perasaan yg aneh jika dia bersama kris, jantung yg berdegup kencang dan perutnya yg merasa digelitiki ribuan kupu kupu. Jujur saja, suho baru pertama kali ini merasakan hal aneh semacam ini. Sempat dia mengasumsikan gejala yg dideritanya sebagai rasa 'cinta', tapi suho menepisnya. Yaa, karena dia hanya sempat membaca gejala cinta dalam text booknya bukannya merasakannya secara langsung, makanya, dia tidak ingin gegabah menjustnya sebagai 'cinta'. Tapi, otak dan hati suho tidak berjalan secara bersamaan, ada perang batin dan logika didalam dirinya saat ini. Disatu sisi, otak dan logikanya menyangkal perasaan itu, sedangkan hatinya menyuruhnya untuk mengakuinya dan bahkan mendorongnya untuk segera menyatakan perasaannya.

Disaat suho sedang sibuk dengan perang batin dan logika dalam fikirannya, ia tak sadar jika kris sudah berjalan didepannya dan melihat kelakuan aneh suho dengan khawatir. Kris bergerak menghampiri suho, dan kini mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya pada wajah suho bermaksud mengechek namja mungil didepannya, dan mengarahkan wajah suho mendekat padanya serta sengaja menempelkan keningnya pada kening suho. Berbeda dengan suho yg mengechek suhu tubuh pasien dengan punggung tangannya, kris malah melakukannya dengan merasakannya pada keningnya. Suho mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali, dan kini wajahnya sungguh memerah merona diperlakuan sangat manis oleh kris.

Dirasa suhu suho terlihat normal, kris melepasnya, tapi tatapan wajahnya semakin khawatir mendapati wajah suho yg semakin memerah.

"Kau tidak demam, kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau alergi terhadap sesuatu? Atau perlu kupanggil malikai kemari?",tanya kris khawatir

Suho yg masih diam membeku, tak merespon perkataan kris, tapi disaat kris bermaksud berbalik hendak menelfon, lengan kananya ditarik dan digenggam erat oleh suho, otomatis kris kembali fokus padanya.

"Wae? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?",tanya kris

Suho menggeleng lemah, dan kini tengah menunduk menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

"Kris..",panggil suho

"Nee, waeyo suho ya?",tanya kris

Kini dengan malu malu, suho menegakkan wajahnya perlahan, dan menatap manik mata kris intens, yaa suho bermaksud memberitahukan perasaannya pada kris sekarang.

"Kris.. aku mencintaimu",ucap suho

Ceklek.. bertepatan dengan bunyi bukaan pintu.. kris yg terbagi fokusnya, lebih memilih melihat siapa tamunya, dan malah menyeret suho keruang tamu dan mendudukannya disofa, hanya saja.. saat kriss berbalik.. tiba tiba..

Chup..

Seorang namja mungil nan cantik tengah mencium kris dengan lembut, mata rusanya ia pejamkan seirama permainan bibirnya melahap dan menyesap bibir seksi milik kris. Dan entah, sadar atau tidak.. buliran bening tengah mengalir disudut kelopak mata sang namja mungil bernama suho. Ia pun segera memalingkan wajahnya dan memegangi dadanya yg terasa sesak. Perlahan lahan, tenggorokannya pun merasa sangat kering dan sistem pernafasannya semakin terganggu karena ia merasa ada sebuah dorongan yg ingin ia muntahkan. Suho segera berlari kearah toilet dan segera menguncinya. Ia terbatuk dan semakin terbatuk dengan sangat keras sampai pada titik ia mengeluarkan dahak, dan betapa terkejutnya dia, mendapati sebuah bunga Chysanthemum yellow (krisan kuning) tergeletak di westafel.

Suho memungutnya, sembari bergumam..

" Chysanthemum yellow, neglected love ",ucap suho lemah

Suho kembali memandangi wajahnya dicermin yg semakin terlihat pucat..

"Hyung ah, sepertinya suho tak bisa menepati janji untuk segera kembali ke Amerika, haaah.. dan yaa, dokter HBoD ini sedang menerima karmanya.. ",gumam suho

Sembari meletakkan bunga Chysanthemum yellow disakunya, dan segera berlalu membasuh mukanya, karena ia berniat untuk pergi.

Ceklek..

Saat suho keluar dari kamar mandi, ia tidak mendapati kedua sejoli tersebut, dan hal itu membuat dada suho kembali bergemuruh dan sesak, tapi suho mencoba menahannya. Disaat dia kembali memakai sepatunya, tak sengaja sebuah benda berwarna kuning terjatuh dari sakunya dan tergeletak disisi rak sepatu. Dan suho, yg memang dalam keadaan memburuk tak sadar akan hal itu dan segera memacu langkahnya untuk segera pergi dari apartement yg membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

Blam..

Skip time,

Tbc,

(Kubikin three shoot, mian.. ku tak berbakat nulis oneshoot, dan maaf lok tulisannya tidak begitu memuaskan.. dan terkesan aneh, semoga suka ya.. )


	3. strugle part 1

"If I had to choose between loving you and breathing, I would use my last breath to say 'I do love you,yi..' ,"_suho

Setting

Apartement kris

Sesungguhnya kris mengajak namja cantik bernama xi luhan ke balkon apartementnya bermaksud mengajaknya bicara, tapi saat indera pendengarannya mendapati suara bantingan pintu, kris pun segera berlari menghampiri si pelaku tersebut. Tapi, netranya tak mendapati sang namja mungil manis bernama suho disana, hanya saja... ia tak sengaja mendapati sekuntum bunga Chysanthemum yellow tergeletak disisi rak sepatu. Kris memungutnya dan melihat lihatnya sebentar, sesaat.. dadanya merasakan sesak seolah tahu apa yg mendera hati suho saat ini.

"Mianhae suho yaa, jeongmal mianhae",ucap kris

Setelahnya ia kembali mengantongi bunga tersebut dan bermaksud menyimpannya.

In other side,

Suho berlari dan terus berlari, sejauh mungkin dia menggerakan kaki mungilnya untuk menjauh dari apartement kris. Dia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam sembari memukul mukul dadanya yg semakin sesak ketika suho mengingat insiden memilukan yg baru saja ia dapatkan. Untuk pertama kalinya suho mencintai seseorang, dan sepertinya takdir bermaksud mempermainkan dirinya dengan membuat cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ingin sekali suho berteriak, mengadu pada langit akan nasib buruk yg dideritanya. Sepertinya, keadaannya saat ini tak berbeda jauh dengan pasien pasien yg selama ini ia tangani, dan pada akhirnya suho tahu rasa sakit yg selama ini pasiennya rasakan. Rasa sakit mencintai seseorang, tapi tak kunjung mendapat balasan, tapi ia ingin tetap memendamnya dan selalu mengenangnya.

Suho tahu, hanya akan ada dua cara untuk mengobati kesakitan yg dideranya. Yaa suho sadar, dan sangat sadar kalau dia terkena penyakit HBoD saat ini. Dan suho pun tahu dua cara penyembuhannya, dan kini ia berhenti dari aksi melarikan dirinya, memilih duduk diatas jembatan penyeberangan, bermaksud merenungkan dan memilih dari dua solusi yg biasa ditawarkan dirinya dan hyungnya ketika menghadapi seorang pasien penderita HBoD (Hanahaki ByOu Dissease).

"Apa yang harus aku pilih? Bertahan dengan memperjuangkan cinta yang tak pasti atau melupakannya dengan jalan operasi?",monolog suho

Sesaat dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan kakinya, ia meringkuk diatas jembatan sendirian, dan sesekali isakan tangisnya terdengar begitu pilu, dan hanya bunga Chysanthemum yellow yg setia menemaninya saat ini. Sungguh, beberapa kali suho terbatuk dan intensitas dahak bunganya semakin menambah bahkan sudah ada tujuh bunga disekelilingnya.

"Jadi sesulit ini memilih antara kematian dan hidup yang baru?, kenapa dulu aku begitu dingin menanyakannya pada pasienku? Suho pabbo..",ceracau suho

Hening, tak ada jawaban.. hanya suara hembusan angin yg menemani percakapannya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa perlu aku mati saja sekarang, daripada terlalu sakit melihat kris bercumbu dengan namja lain?", monolog suho

Sembari mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit yg diisi beberapa bintang, dan rembulan yg bersinar terang seolah mengejeknya yg sedang patah hati.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, minho akan menghawatirkanku jika aku menginap diluar",ucap suho

Yaa sesungguhnya, suho tinggal dengan minho, dan sejujurnya, tanpa kunci apartement pun suho masih bisa masuk dengan meminta kunci cadangan pada penjaga apartement atau menelfon minho saja juga cukup membantu, tapi suho menerima tawaran kris untuk bermalam dirumahnya karena ia ingin berlama lama dengan orang terkasihnya itu.

Skip time,.

Malam berganti pagi, hari berganti minggu dan minggu berganti bulan, sudah genap sebulan suho menjalani kehidupannya dengan baik. Yaa dia sempat menyuntikan antidote A05 pada dirinya sendiri, dan terlebih lagi karena kesibukannya maka suho sedikit lebih sering melupakan kris sehingga tidak memperburuk kondisinya, beruntunglah suho dengan kesibukannya. Tapi, tidak dengan hari ini.. karena kris secara terang terangan sedang menunggunya didepan ruang kerjanya, Suho ingin menghindar, tapi entah hatinya menuntunnya untuk mendekat. Seolah olah, hatinya menyuruhnya untuk berjuang, berjuang mendapatkan cinta seorang Wu yifan. Dengan tarikan nafas panjang dan helaan nafas berat, suho menghampiri kris didepannya, tak lupa ia merubah wajah datarnya dengan senyuman angelic miliknya.

"Kriss, tidak biasanya kau kemari?",ucap suho memecah keheningan

Mendengar suara suho, kris segera bangkit dan berdiri didepan sang malaikat cantik bernama suho dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Aku.. aku bermaksud berkunjung, aku khawatir dengan menghilangnya dirimu selama ini suho yaa.. dan aku meminta maaf atas kejadian yg tidak mengenakan kemarin",ucap kris

Suho mengangguk dan berlalu duduk di bangku didepan kantornya, yg biasa di pakai pasien untuk menunggu dirinya diperiksa, suho menepuk nepuk pelan space tempat duduk disisinya menyuruh kris untuk duduk. Kris tersenyum riang dan berlalu duduk disisi suho.

"Nan gwenchana, itu bukan salahmu, dan anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi apa apa",ucap suho lemah

Sebenarnya terbesit rasa sakit, ketika kris mendengar pernyataan suho barusan, seolah pengakuan suho saat itu tak ada artinya baginya, dan jujur saja kris mendengarnya, mendengarkan pengakuan 'cinta' suho untuknya, tapi dia dengan sengaja berpura pura untuk tidak mengetahuinya ataupun menyinggungnya.

"Aah, gurae.. jaa.. bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan siang sekarang, sebagai simbol perdamaian kita?",tawar kris

Suho tersenyum kecut mendengar pernyataan kriss, perdamaian dia bilang?. Suho bahkan sampai sekarang masih belum sepenuhnya menghilangkan bayangan kejadian tak mengenakan waktu itu, tapi apa daya, hatinya yg mendorong dirinya untuk mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan kris.

Kini kris menggandeng tangan suho erat dan membawanya untuk ikut bersamanya. Ada desiran hangat yg menjalar di hati suho ketika mendapati tangan kris bertaut dengan tangannya. Ia ingin sekali melihat dan merasakan hal ini setiap saat tanpa ada keinginan untuk melepaskannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi kris membawa suho ketempat restauran favoritnya, suho melepas jas labnya dan menyandarkannya di punggung kursi mencoba menyamankan dirinya. Sesekali ia membaca baca daftar menu dan memilih makanan yang sekiranya memenuhi seleranya, ketika sang resepsionis datang, ia segera memberikan daftar menu sembari menggumamkan makanan dan minuman yg dia inginkan begitu pula dengan kris. Setelah proses mencatan pesanan, sang waiters kembali undur diri untuk menyiapkan pesanan mereka.

Sempat terjadi kecanggungan, diantara mereka berdua. Dan suho berinisiatif memecah keheningan, karena sesungguhnya suho bukan tipe orang yg suka berdiam diri.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu kris? Apa baik baik saja?",tanya suho basa basi

"Not bad, i think",balas kris

Suho hanya mengangguk angguk saja, karena dia bingung mau bertanya apa lagi, dan sebenarnya dia masih penasaran dengan namja tempo hari, tapi suho segera menepis pemikiran itu, tapi sepertinya kris mampu membaca pemikiran suho, dan kini malah membahas soal identitas namja tersebut.

"Namja yang sempat kau temui kemarin bernama Xi Luhan, dia seorang aktor.. dan dia.. kekasihku",ucap kris

Nyuut..

Rasa rasanya hati suho seperti tertusuk tombak tajam, dan kini gejolak aneh kembali menjalar didadanya, suho kembali merasakan sesak yg tiada tara, bahkan ia secara refleks memukul mukul dadanya berusaha mengurangi sakitnya, wajahnya memucat serta kelopak matanya memerah dan berkaca kaca seolah menahan kesakitan yg mendalam. Suho mencoba menahannya, tapi ia sudah tak tahan lagi, nafasnya semakin tak beraturan dan ia hampir saja terbatuk. Untuk menyembunyikan kesakitan yg dideritanya, suho mencoba tersenyum, senyuman palsu yg sebenarnya tak pernah ia tampakan didepan kris, setelahnya ia meminta ijin kris untuk pergi kekamar mandi. Kris melihat kepergian suho dengan sendu, wajahnya tertunduk lemas, sembari bergumam,

"Kumohon, jangan tampakan senyuman seperti itu lagi, aku semakin merasa bersalah padamu suho yaa.. mianhae",ucap kris

Disisi lain, suho tengah berlari terhuyung memasuki salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Dan segera menguncinya. Ia sengaja memuntahkan dahak bunganya di closet, karena suho yakin ia akan memuntahkan banyak bunga kali ini, dan benar adanya, ada sekitaran delapan sampai sebelasan bunga Chysanthemum yellow yg ia muntahkan,memenuhi closet. Dengan terburu, suho segera memencet tombol cleaning untuk segera membuangnya, suho menangis dalam diam, tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Disudut hati kecilnya, ia memilih untuk berjuang, tapi logika dan otaknya menyuruhnya untuk segera menjalani operasi. Suho bingung, sungguh bingung. Ingin sekali ia segera kembali ke Amerika dan menangis dipelukan sang hyung yg selalu menjadi tumpuan hidupnya, menyuarakan segala kegelisahan dan permasalahannya padanya, tapi suho sadar. Hal itu, hanyalah sebuah bentuk pelarian belaka, dan bukannya sebuah solusi yg terbaik untuknya. Terlebih, jika hyungnya tahu suho mengidap penyakit fantasi yg di akibatkan oleh mendiang orangtuanya, hanya akan membuat sang hyung menjadi sangat sedih dan merasa bersalah. Maka dari itu, suho memutuskan untuk menyimpannya sendiri dan merahasiakannya dari sang hyung dan orang orang terdekatnya, dan suho memilih berbuat egois saat ini, bermaksud bertahan (strugle) untuk cintanya (of love).

Berselang kemudian, suho kembali kemejanya. Hanya saja, ia mendapati seorang namja lagi dimeja tersebut, dan saat ini sang namja mungil cantik sedang duduk disisi kris, dan sepertinya suho tahu, siapa gerangan namja cantik tersebut. Sebenarnya, otaknya menyuruhnya kabur, tapi suho lebih menuruti hatinya untuk tetap kembali berjalan menuju mejanya.

Sreet.. suho menarik kursi dan segera mendudukinya, dan tak lupa memberikan senyum palsunya dihadapan kedua pasangan tersebut.

"Maaf menunggu lama",ucap suho

Kris mengangguk, dan kini mempersilahkan suho untuk makan. Tapi, sepertinya sang namja cantik disisi kris bermaksud ingin berkenalan dengannya, karena kini ia menjulurkan tangannya didepan suho.

"Hai kenalkan, namaku Xi Luhan, kekasih kris",ucap luhan

Lagi lagi suho tersenyum palsu, dan menjabat tangan luhan lembut.

"Namaku juunmyeon, kau boleh memanggilku juun",ucap suho

"Aww, bukannya kris memanggilmu suho, baru saja kris berkata padaku jika ia sedang menunggu temannya bernama suho",tanya luhan

Suho kembali meletakkan sumpitnya, dan berlalu menatap luhan didepannya.

"Yaa, teman teman terdekatku sering memanggilku dengan suho, maaf telah membuatmu tidak nyaman",ucap suho

Luhan mengangguk canggung, dan kini berlalu menatap suho intens.

"Hanya juunmyeon? Kau tidak memiliki nama marga?",tanya luhan

Jujur saja, suho memang selalu sengaja menyembunyikan nama marganya, baik pada yifan dan juga luhan untuk saat ini. Bukannya apa, suho hanya tidak ingin seseorang memperlakukannya sebagai orang yg berbeda ketika mengetahui keluarga mana dia berasal, tentu saja, siapa yg tidak tahu Choi grup. Pemilik kerajaan bisnis Asia, Eropa dan Amerika, serta pemilik beberapa rumah sakit dan laboratorium terkenal.

"Aku hanya memberitahukan nama margaku untuk kepentingan bisnis, maaf",ucap suho halus

Luhan hanya mengangguk angguk saja, dan kini berlalu menyuapkan makanannya kedalam mulutnya. Tapi, sesaat kemudian.. suho tersadar akan satu hal, dia merasa familiar dengan nama xi luhan. Dan kini, ia menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap kearah kedua pasangan didepannya.

"Kau Xi Luhan, aktor dari China kan? Bukannya kau memiliki kekasih seorang yeoja bernama xio..xiotong?",ucap suho

Sembari mengingat ingat nama kekasih luhan, kris yg melihat ekspresi suho 'yg tengah berfikiran keras' sempat membuatnya terkekeh geli akan muka serius suho yg dianggap lucu baginya. Luhan sempat menatap kris tak percaya, karena tidak biasa biasanya seorang Wu yifan menampakan senyuman diwajahnya, dan kini hanya karena seorang namja didepannya membuat namja es kekasihnya tersenyum, dan jujur saja, luhan merasa sedikit cemburu dengan suho.

"Maksudmu Guan Xiaotong, dia hanya kamuflase untuk menyembunyikan hubunganku dengan kris",jawab luhan

Suho hanya mengangguk imut, dan kini memulai memakan makan siangnya kembali.

"Lalu, kau sendiri, apa kau memiliki seorang kekasih juun?",tanya luhan

Tak.. tiba tiba salah satu sumpit makan suho terlepas dan menyentuh piring dengan tidak elitnya. Demi menyimpan sebuah kebenaran perasaannya, suho mengangguk dan kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyum palsunya.

"Nee, aku memiliki kekasih, dan kini ia tinggal di Amerika",bohong suho

"Sungguh? Apa dia juga seorang dokter?",tanya luhan antusias

Karena ia merasa lega, karena suho memiliki kekasih.. sehingga, ia tidak akan berani mendekati kris.

"Nee, dia dokter sepertiku",ucap suho singkat

'Hyuungie, tolong aku jebal',batin suho dalam hati

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, dering handphone suho memekik dengan id pemanggil 'my lovely big brother' disana. Seperti mengerti perasaan suho, sepertinya dr jong menerima sinyal SOS sang dongsaeng dengan baik. Sebuah lengkungan kurva terpatri diwajahnya, bukannya senyuman palsu seperti sebelumnya, tapi senyuman tulus penuh kerinduan yg ditampakan suho sekarang. Setelahnya, suho meminta ijin untuk menjawab telefon. Dia merasa sangat senang sang hyung menelfon, dan kini tak henti hentinya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis. Diseberang sana, tanpa sepengetahuan suho, seorang namja tampan diam diam memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tajam penuh ketidak sukaan, entahlah.. apa yg sebenarnya namja itu inginkan.

Skip time

Selesai makan siang, suho bermaksud untuk kembali kerumah sakit. Awalnya kris bermaksud mengantarnya kembali, tapi luhan bersikap manja pada kris dan memintanya mengantarkannya ke lokasi syuting. Kriss sempat meminta suho menunggu, dan jujur sebenarnya sedari tadi suho ingin segera pergi, tapi lagi lagi hatinya menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal menunggu kris di loby restoran tersebut. Kini, kris tengah mengantar luhan kekasihnya menuju lokasi syuting.

Sedangkan suho, tengah setia menunggu kris di loby, hanya saja.. berselang beberapa saat, kesesakan melanda dadanya kembali, suho mengerang kesakitan dalam diam, ia hampir saja jatuh pinsan dilantai jikalau tidak ditangkap oleh seorang namja tampan yg tak sengaja menghampiri dirinya. Kini, namja tersebut menggendong suho ala bridal style memasuki mobilnya, tepat disaat mobil kris terparkir di depan loby, kris sempat melihat namja asing tersebut menggendong suho. Ada gejolak aneh yg ia rasakan, dan kris ingin sekali mengejarnya, tapi langkahnya tiba tiba terhenti ketika otaknya tiba tiba mereka ulang percakapannya dengan suho tempo lalu mengenai kekasihnya yg tinggal di Amerika, dan saat ini, kris sedang men'just' dengan sepihak bahwa namja tampan yg sedang membawa suho sekarang adalah kekasih suho yg sempat ia ceritakan tadi. Asumsi kris diperkuat dengan kenyataan bahwa beberapa menit lalu, suho sempat menerima panggilan telefon yg dirasa obrolan mereka begitu intim dan mesra. Untuk itulah, kris memutuskan untuk berbalik menuju mobilnya, membiarkan namja tampan tersebut membawa suho.

In other side

Sang namja tampan penolong suho bermaksud membawa suho kerumah sakit, bukannya mengantar suho untuk kembali bertugas melainkan ia berniat meminta pertolongan untuk suho yg kini sedang tak sadarkan diri. Tapi, laju mobilnya tiba tiba terhenti, karena suho perlahan kembali terbangun dan menyuruhnya untuk berputar balik.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin kembali kerumah sakit hunnie, bisakah aku beristirahat di apartementmu saja, jebal",rengek suho

"Tapi hyung, mukamu pucat thekali, aku khawatil padamu",ucapnya

"Hunie aa, jebal",rengek suho

Dan kini namja tampan itu pun menuruti perkataan suho dan memutar setirnya mengarah kembali ke apartementnya.

Skip time..

Apartement Shining

Namja tampan penolong suho, kembali menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju kamar apartementnya. Sesaat kemudian, ia membawa suho untuk masuk setelah memasukan pascode miliknya. Dengan tergesa, si namja tampan ini berlalu membaringkan suho di king bed size miliknya dengan hati hati. Awalnya, ia mau mengambil air untuk suho, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena tarikan suho pada lengannya.

"Hunnie, kau memiliki antidote A05 kan? Bisa kau ambilkan untukku?, kau sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi kan?,"ucap suho lemah

Yaa namja tampan ini tak lain adalah Oh sehun, sahabatnya sekaligus salah seorang artis dibawah management milik keluarganya.

"Ja..jangan bilang, hyu..hyung telkena HBo...",ucapnya menggantung

Karena suho tengah mengangguk lemah didepannya. Sehun berlalu bergegas mengambil obat miliknya di laci meja rias. Kalian masih ingat dengan sehun kan? Seseorang yg sudah dianggap adik oleh suho, dan beberapa waktu lalu terkena HBoD karena kesalah pahaman. Yaa sesungguhnya seorang aktor dan model terkenal Oh sehun tengah mencintai seorang CEO park corp. Park Chanyeol, tapi karena suatu kesalahpahaman sehun sempat menganggap cintanya tak terbalas makanya ia sempat mengalami HBoD, tapi.. keberuntungan masih berpihak pada sehun saat itu, karena setelah sehun masuk rumah sakit, chanyeol sempat khawatir padanya dan secara terang terangan menyampaikan perasaannya dan bahkan kini mereka pun berencana untuk menikah. Jadi tak ada alasan lagi bagi sehun untuk mengkonsumsi antidote A05 seperti perkataan suho barusan. Kalian ingat kan, satu satunya cara untuk mengobati penyakit HBoD selain operasi adalah mendapatkan balasan cinta dari orang yg sebelumnya menolak cintamu secara sepihak, dan beruntungnya sehun.. ia salah satu orang yg mendapatkan balasan cinta dari orang yg ia cintai.

Setelah menemukan obat yg ia cari, sehun berlalu mendekati suho, awalnya ia hendak mengambilkan air, tapi suho segera meneguk obat itu tanpa babibu, karena kesakitannya yg begitu menyiksanya mendorongnya untuk segera menelan bulat bulat antidote A05 tersebut. Sehun sempat merasa iba melihat kesakitan dan wajah pucat sang hyungnya, bahkan buliran bening telah lolos menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Hyuung, kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?",tanya sehun

"Hyung, hanya tidak ingin membuat orang terkasih hyung bersedih.. sehunie.. dan kumohon rahasiakan ini dari jongsuk hyung, minho dan yg lainnya ehmm?",pinta suho

"Anieyo, meleka juga belhak tahu, tellebih.. jong..thuk hyung, dia akan thangat telpukul jika kau tidak thegela membelitahunya hyung, jebal.. ",mohon sehun

Suho tetap keras kepala dengan pilihannya, dan lebih memilih untuk menggeleng lemah.

"Kumohon hunnie, rahasiakan hal ini.. terlebih lagi, pada jongsuk hyung.. dia akan menjadi sangat bersedih dan merasa bersalah jika dia tahu aku terjangkit penyakit HBoD yg di sebabkan oleh mendiang orang tuanya, hyungku akan semakin bersedih hunnie, jadi hyung mohon rahasiakan darinya",ucap suho

Pada akhirnya sehun pun luluh juga dan mengangguk setuju akan permintaan sang hyung.

"Lalu, belitahukan padaku thiapa olang yg kau cintai itu hyung? Thebagai gantinya",ucap sehun tegas

"Arra..arra..dia bernama Wu yifan,"ucap suho singkat

"Pemilik Wu corp?",tanya sehun

"Maybe..",ucap suho tak yakin

Karena kris tak pernah menyinggung posisinya di perusahaan, setahu suho, kris memiliki ruangan mewah dan bekerja dengan sangat sibuk. Jadi, jangan salahkan kenapa ia pun tak yakin akan jawaban dari pertanyaan sehun.

"Baiklah..baiklah..kau memang tellalu poloth hyung, lebih baik kau ithtilahat thekalang",ucap sehun

Sembari membantu suho berbaring dan menyelimutinya.

"Jalljayo hyung",ucap sehun

Sembari mencium kening suho sayang, dan setelahnya berlalu pergi meninggalkan suho untuk beristirahat.

Blam..

Tapi sejujurnya, sehun tak benar benar menepati janjinya pada sang hyung. Karena nyatanya, kini sehun tengah menelfon dr jong dan segera memberitahukan kondisi suho padanya. Tapi anehnya, dr jong tidak merasa terkejut atas penjelasan sehun. Karena sebelumnya ia sempat merasakan kejanggalan pada diri suho ketika ia menlefon dan berbicara pada suho beberapa waktu lalu. Dan kini, dr jong pun meminta sehun untuk merahasiakan dari suho jika dr jong sudah tahu akan kondisinya. Sehun mengiyakan secara antusias, karena sejujurnya sehunlah yg seharusnya meminta dr jong untuk merahasiakannya tapi malah sang hyung yg meminta demikian. Sehun berlalu menutup telfon dan kembali mengechek keadaan suho sesuai intruksi sang hyung, dr jong.

Skip time.

Seminggu kemudian, suho mendapat sebuah paket dari sang hyung choi jongsuk, dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati antidote untuk virus Fh05 versi baru yg dikirimkan khusus untuknya.

"Antidote A011 bagaimana hyung bisa tahu?",tanya suho pada dirinya sendiri

Kini ia malah jalan mondar mandir di ruang kerjanya karena terlalu khawatirnya dia, tapi untungnya suho tersadar akan satu hal, julukan hyungnya adalah 'orang jenius nyerempet gila', karena ia bisa mendiagnosa pasien hanya cukup mendengar hembusan nafasnya, dan lagi, sejujurnya ia tak butuh alat rontgen untuk mengetahui kondisi pasien, dia cukup menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dada penderita, maka tampilan tiga dimensi akan terekam diotaknya, jadi suho pun menyesali aksi cerobohnya seminggu lalu mengangkat telfon dari sang hyung yg membuatnya tertangkap basah mengidap HBoD. Suho merutuk dalam hati, dan kini ia berlalu melihat lihat antidote tersebut dan kembali tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo hyung, maaf merepotkanmu",monolog suho

Ia pun kembali menjalankan pekerjaannya sekarang..

Skip time.

tbc


	4. strugle part 2

Beberapa hari setelahnya, suho mendapat kabar tak mengenakan mengenai perusahaan Wu, mereka sempat mengalami kendala mengenai investor dan semakin menurunnya harga saham. Suho khawatir, tentu saja.. terlebih lagi, orang terkasihnya lah yg sedang memegang peran penting didalamnya. Dengan langkah tergesa, suho melajukan mobilnya menuju perusahaan Wu, sesampainya disana, ia segera berlalu untuk masuk sembari menenteng dua cangkir moccalatte dan beberapa makanan seperti spagethi,puding dan sallad, serta vitamin untuk diberikan pada sang sajangnim.

Tapi saat dia memasuki kantor, langkahnya kembali dihentikan oleh pegawai resepsionis. Dan lagi lagi, suho harus menghadapinya dengan sabar dan tak lupa menampakan senyum angelicnya itu.

"Selamat siang tuan, apa ada yg bisa saya bantu?",tanyanya ramah

"Selamat siang nuna, ini aku.. orang yg waktu itu ingin menemui Wu yifan, dan kali ini.. aku pun sedang tidak ada janji dengannya, apa kau akan mengusirku lagi",tanya suho

Sang resepsionis sedang mengingat ingat tentang suho, dan sedetik kemudian ia terkejut dan menatap suho penuh takjub.

"Omoo, tuan.. namja cantik yg sempat dibawa sajangnim keruangannya waktu itu? Josonghamnida, saya tidak mengenali tuan dengan penampilan anda yang seperti ini",ucap resepsionis jujur

Yaa tentu saja sang resepsionis tak mengenali suho, toh waktu itu suho berpenampilan layaknya anak sekolahan dengan berpakaian serba casual. Sedangkan suho yg kini ada didepannya adalah suho versi normal, memakai sweater abu abu dan juga memakai snelli (jas dokter).

"Nan gwenchana, apa yifan ada didalam?",tanya suho

"Nee, sajangnim Wu Yifan sedang ditempatnya tuan, kalau begitu silahkan masuk",ucapnya

"Kau tidak mengusirku kali ini nuna?",tanya suho bermaksud menggoda

Sang resepsionis menggeleng cepat, dan menampakan senyum ramahnya kembali.

"Mana mungkin saya berani mengusir orang terkasih sajangnim, mari saya tunjukan ruangannya",ucap resepsionis

Sejujurnya suho berniat ingin meluruskan mengenai asumsi sang resepsionis, tapi wajahnya keburu merah merona, dan entah rasa rasanya bibir suho menjadi kelu, dan kini ia pun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti pegawai resepsionis menuju ruangan kris.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai pada akhirnya suho berada didepan pintu ruangan kris, sang pegawai resepsionis menunduk sopan dan setelahnya berlalu pamit. Selanjutnya, suho berjalan ke meja sekertaris, bermaksud memintanya untuk memberitahukan keberadaannya pada kris.

"Selamat siang, bisakah saya menemui Wu sajangnim?",tanya suho

"Silahkan mengikuti saya tuan..",ucap sekertaris

Sang sekertaris tersenyum ramah, dan menyuruh suho mengikutinya. Didepan pintu ruangan kris, sang sekertaris mengetuk.

Tok..tok..

"Coming...",ucap kris

Sang sekertaris kembali melakukan tugasnya dengan membuka pintu untuk suho sopan.

Suho tersenyum kikuk, akan perlakuan sekertaris yg dianggapnya terlalu sopan itu, apalagi mengingat suho tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi, melihat sesosok sang terkasih diseberang sana sedang terlihat serius dan menawan, seperti sihir, kaki suho terasa bergerak sendiri memasuki ruang kris dan oh ayoolah jangan lupakan senyuman angelic miliknya yg begitu menawan yg tak terasa menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Blam..

Suho sempat terkejut akan suara pintu yg tertutup,tapi tidak bagi kris yg kini sedang fokus dengan pekerjaannya, suho melangkah untuk mendekati kris, terlihat jelas kelelahan diwajah kris, yg membuat suho merasa sangat khawatir.. dan tak terasa menjulurkan tangan kanannya mengusap lembut pipi kanan sang terkasih.

Merasa terusik dengan sentuhan hangat seseorang, kris berlalu mendongakan kepalanya menatap sang pelaku, tapi kini lengkungan kurva senyuman terpatri diwajahnya..

"Suho, why you come?",tanya kris

"Are you busy? Sorry, i'm disturbing you",ucap suho

"Nothing.. i'm finish..",balas kris

Sembari merapikan pekerjaannya dan kini menggenggam tangan suho untuk mengajaknya duduk di sofa diseberang meja kerjanya.

"Kau terlihat kurus yi",ucap suho tanpa sadar

Mendengar panggilan suho yg tak biasa untuknya, lagi lagi kris tengah tersenyum manis tanpa sadar.

"Apa panggiln 'yi', adalah panggilan sayangmu untukku?",tanya kris

Bukannya menjawab, malah.. semburat merah muda tengah terpatri di wajah suho dan ia tengah membuang mukanya kesamping. Suho merasa malu karena panggilan baru yg sempat ia layangkan tanpa sadar untuk kris.

Kris yg mengetahui suho tengah malu, buru buru ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya didagu suho dan membawanya untuk kembali menatapnya.

"Hei, aku menyukainya ho, kau jangan merasa malu begitu",goda kris

Yang malah membuat suho semakin merona dibuatnya, demi mengurangi rasa salah tingkah dan malunya, suho berlalu membuka bungkusan makanan dan menatanya rapi diatas meja. Kris terkikik (tertawa) melihat sikap salah tingkah suho, dan kini malah mengusap surai suho gemas.

"Kau membawakan makan siang, gomawo suho ya",ucap kris

Sembari menyuapkan tomatchery kedalam mulutnya, suho mengangguk perlahan dan berlalu menuju kulkas kecil disisi ruangan untuk mengambilkan kris minum. Karena suho hanya sempat membelikan mocalatte, jadi tidak mungkin kan menyuruh kris memakan makan siang ditemani kopi. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali duduk disisi kris sembari memberikannya sebotol air mineral dan setelahnya meneguk sebuah jus kaleng yg sempat ia ambil dari lemari es.

Suho meneguk jusnya sekilas, tapi tiba tiba sebuah tangan mengambil kaleng jus yg diminum suho yg masih menempel dimulutnya, suho kaget tentu saja, dan kini dia semakin kaget karena orang yg mengambil paksa kaleng tersebut segera meneguk sampai habis sisa jus dikaleng tersebut bahkan tak mengindahkan bekas lipgloss milik suho yg masih menempel di sudut kaleng. 'Indirect kiss', yaa istilah yg cocok untuk menggambarkan aksi kriss, tapi suho segera menepis anggapan itu, dan dengan saltingnya suho beranjak dan berlalu pergi ke kekamar mandi milik kris, kris sempat bingung atas tingkah suho, tapi setelahnya kris kembali tersenyum renyah menikmati kegugupan sang kelinci manis yg dianggapnya cantik itu.

"Manis sekali kau suhoo ya, jika kau terus terusan bersikap manis seperti itu, kau hanya akan mencuri hatiku terlalu dalam, tapi maaf.. aku sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain",monolog kris

Sembari menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai, seolah lantai menjadi sandaran kesesakan hatinya sekarang.

Berselang beberapa saat, suho kembali menemui kris, tapi kris yg entah sejak kapan tengah memejamkan matanya dan bersandar disandaran sofa bermaksud sedang beristirahat. Suho tersenyum melihat wajah damai sang terkasih dalam lelapnya. Setelahnya, ia berlalu mendekati kris, dan dengan sangat hati hati membereskan meja.. dirasa cukup beres, suho ingin membenarkan posisi kris terbaring dengan nyaman, tapi dia bingung, mau menggunakan apa sebagai bantal kris, ia berfikir sejenak, kemudian sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Ia segera duduk disudut sofa panjang dan perlahan lahan mengangkat tubuh kris bermaksud mengubahnya menjadi terbaring, tapi sebelumnya ia melepas snellinya bermaksud menjadikannya bantal. Tapi, kini kris tengah menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada pangkuan suho berlalu mengarahkan kepalanya pada abdoment suho, dan memeluknya erat sangat erat. Suho terlonjak kaget, tentu saja.. apalagi mendapati perlakuan spontan kris yg diluar dugannya itu. Bahkan.. sadar atau tidak, perlahan tangan suho tengah mengelus surai rambut kris lembut menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang yg mendalam untuk kris. Tanpa sepengetahuan suho, kris tengah tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggul ramping suho.

"Sebentar saja, aku ingin bersandar padamu sebentar saja suho yaa",gumam kris

Suho mengangguk mengiyakan, dan kini ia mencium puncak kepala kris sayang bermaksud menenangkan kris yg sedang dilanda gelisah.. suho tahu kris butuh sandaran, dan kini suho memberikan dirinya untuk dijadikan sandaran oleh kris, hanya ini yg bisa suho bisa dan dia ingin melakukannya. Cukup berada disisi kris membuat suho begitu bahagia, meskipun suho tahu tak akan ada balasan 'cinta untuknya'.

Skip time

Sudah hampir dua jam lebih kris tertidur dipangkuan suho dan merangkulnya secara possesive, tapi tiba tiba, suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari arah pintu.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Coming",ucap suho lembut

Awalnya suho ingin bangun, tapi kris menahannya, suho bingung dan hanya mampu mengucap kata 'coming' untuk mempersilahkan sang sekertaris masuk.

Ceklek

Masuklah sang sekertaris kedalam ruangan, ia sempat membekap mulutnya sendiri karena merasa terkejut akan posisi suho dan sajangnimnya saat ini, rasa rasaya jiwa fujoshinya sedang aktif dan ingin segera fangirlingan mengabadikan moment krisho. Tapi lamunanya teralihkan karena suara lembut dari suho yg mencoba menanyakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Maaf, apa kau ada perlu dengan yifan?",tanya suho

Refleks sang sekertaris mengangguk, dan buru buru berjalan mendekati keduanya, tapi suho sempat menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir cherrynya mengisyaratkan agar sang sekertaris tidak terlalu membuat kegaduhan, takut.. jika sewaktu waktu membuat yifannya terbangun. Sang sekertaris mengerti akan kode suho dan dia mengangguk cepat sebagai balasan.

"Nyonya Wu.. ma..maksud saya tuan, kebetulan...sore ini.. jadwal sajangnim seharusnya akan menemui calon investor baru dan melakukan meeting, dan saat ini, perwakilan investor beserta sajangnim mereka sudah menunggu diruang rapat sekarang",ucapnya

Suho sempat tersipu mendengar sekertaris kris sempat salah memanggilnya dengan sebutan Nyonya wu, tapi kini ia kembali memfokuskan diri untuk memberi jawaban pada sang sekertaris.

"Bisakah kau menundanya beberapa saat? Yifan sedang tidur sekarang, kurasa tiga puluh menit lagi dia akan segera bangun",bela suho

"Tapi tuan, didepan sekertaris mereka sudah meminta kami untuk segera memulai rapat",ucap sekertaris cemas

"Please,.."mohon suho

Dengan wajah angelic miliknya dan pada akhirnya sang sekertaris luluh juga, oh ayolah semua orang pasti akan luluh dengan wajah memelas suho yg super duper imut itu. Kini sang sekertaris menunduk hormat dan segera berlalu keluar ruangan.

Samar samar suho dapat mendengarkan percakapan sang sekertaris dengan lawan bicaranya, karena sepertinya sekertaris kris tidak benar benar menutup pintunya dengan baik. Karena khawatir jika kris akan terusik dengan suara bising didepan, suho berinisiatif untuk bangkit. Sedikit sulit memang melepas pelukan kris, tapi dengan hati hati suho melepasnya, dan menjadikan snelli miliknya sebagai pengganti bantal. Dirasa cukup beres, suho melangkah dengan sangat pelan menuju pintu.

Blam..

Keluarnya suho dari ruangan kris, membuat sang sekertaris segera menghampirinya. Dia, kini meminta suho untuk menjelaskannya pada rekan bisnis mereka. Suho mengangguk paham, dan berlalu mendekati sekertaris dari calon rekan bisnis kris.

"Maaf, apa anda benar benar tidak bisa menunda rapat sampai tiga puluh menitan saja?",tanya suho ramah

"Maaf nyonya, tapi kami tidak bisa, karena sajangnim kami orang yg begitu sangat sibuk",ucapnya

Suho mendesah pasrah dipanggil nyonya, kadang ada rasa kesal menyelimuti hatinya, tapi suho segera menepisnya karena rapat yifan lebih penting dari itu semua.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu.. kalian perwakilan dari perusahaan mana?",tanya suho

"Kami dari Choi grup. Nyonya",ucapnya bangga

Dan suho malah tersenyum penuh arti, dia segera menyuruh sang sekertaris kembali ketempatnya dan menyelesaikan tugasnya, karena suho berniat menyelesaikan penundaan rapat ini sendiri.

"Apa Kim Namjoon shi bersama kalian?",tanya suho

"Nee, general manager kami sedang bersama kami saat ini",jawabnya bingung

"Bisa kau panggilkan dia sekarang, aku bermaksud bernegosiasi dengannya, ngomong ngomong..sajangnim kalian belum datang bukan? Kenapa kalian terburu buru?",selidik suho

"Sa..sajangnim kami bel..ah sudah datang",ucapnya kikuk

"Sudahlah tak usah berbohong, panggilkan kim samchon kemari",ucap suho

Sang sekertaris yg merasa takut karena ia sudah salah bicara, maka sang sekertaris ini berniat menuruti suho memanggil kim namjoon sang general managernya kemari.. butuh waktu sekitaran lima menit sampai namjoon datang keruang kris dilantai atas. Tapi anehnya, namjoon malah menunduk sopan didepan suho membuat sekertarisnya bernama jungkook itu bingung.

"Selamat sore tuan muda suho, kenapa anda bisa ada disini?",tanya namjoon

Bukannya menjawab, Suho malah memeluk namjoon erat, dia rindu dengan samchonnya itu, yg sebenarnya umurnya tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

"Bogoshippo hyungie",ucap suho manja

Namjoon terkekeh geli dan kini membalas pelukan suho dan setelahnya mencium keningnya sayang.

"When you coming in Seoul chagie?",tanyanya semangat

Mendengar kata chagie (sayang), disemangatkan pada suho, baik jungkook dan juga sekertaris kris mendadak bingung.

"Uncle, since..two month ago, i'm already in Seoul",ucap suho merajuk

Namjoon tersenyum geli melihat sang dongsaeng merajuk, dan kini mencoba merayunya untuk memaafkannya.

"I'm sorry dear,"ucap namjoon

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, jika kau mengundur rapat sampai tiga puluh menit dari sekarang, aku tak menerima penolakan",ucap suho final

"Why?,"tanya namjoon

Sembari menaik turunkan alisnya, berniat menggoda sang dongsaeng.

"Nothing.. ",ucap suho kilat

"Ku yakin, minho juga belum ada disini kan?",tebak suho

Dan yeah, tebakannya benar adanya karena memang minho sang sajangnim belum datang.

"You know best your beloved brother 'habit', dear",ucap namjoon penuh penekanan

"Of course, just relationship between brother.. nothing special",ucap suho

Namjoon tersenyum dan mengacak surai suho gemas.

"As your wish, dear.. no problem.. i think.. 30 minute,..it's..not long.. ehmm we can wait for you",ucap namjoon agak ragu

"Sure?",tanya suho antusias

"Yeah..",ucap namjoon

"Thanks uncle,you're the best",ucap suho manja

Sembari mencium pipi kiri namjoon sekilas, hanya ciuman ringan diantara keluarga. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian minho datang dan segera menghampiri namjoon kikuk.

"Hyung, kenapa devil king ada disini (sambil ngode liat ke suho)?",tanya minho berbisik

Dan jujur saja, masih bisa didengar suho maupun orang orang yg ada disitu, awalnya namjoon berniat menjawab, tapi suho bermaksud berbaik hati menggantikannya menjawab dengan menjewer telinga minho dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan kris. jungkook hanya bengong melihat interaksi sajangnimnya dengan suho, begitu pula sekertaris kris yg sama bengongnya, dan kini namjoon menghentikan keheningan.

"Kami menyetujui penundaan rapat selama 30 menit, dan kami pinjam sebentar ruang rapat.. mian.. 'internal issue'..",ucap namjoon

Dan segera mengkode jungkuk untuk segera pergi, sekertaris kris membungkuk sopan dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk pergi.

Blam..

Hanya saja, belum genap semenit mereka pergi, pintu ruangan kris kembali terbuka, memunculkan seorang namja tan disana, sebelumnya sang sekertaris sempat menghubungi jongin, karena sejujurnya jongin aka kai salah satu pemegang saham di perusahaan ini, jadi ia pun punya andil dalam rapat dengan investor, dan terlebih lagi, sebenarnya selain sebagai seorang sahabat, jongin adalah sepupu kris, jadi jangan heran mereka begitu dekat.

"Bukankah orang yg baru saja keluar adalah perwakilan Choi grup? Apa ada masalah dengan rapat kita sore ini?",tanya kai bingung

"Anieyo tuan muda, mereka baru saja menyetujui penundaan meeting selama 30 menit yg diusulkan nyonya Wu",ucap sekertaris

Dahi kai berkerut pertanda bingung ketika sang sekertaris menyebut nyonya wu dalam penjelasannya.

"Nyonya Wu? Luhan?",tanya kai

Sang sekertaris menggeleng cepat..

"Lalu siapa? Setahuku kekasih kris hanya Xi Luhan",monolog kai

"Dia lebih cantik dan baik dari tuan Luhan",puji sekertaris

"Jeongmal?, nugu?", tanya kai antusias

"Hehe, josonghamnida tuan muda jongin, saya tidak tahu namanya",ucap sekertaris polos

Jongin berdengus kesal, dan kini ia berjalan ke arah ruangan kris, tapi langkahnya diintrupsi sekertaris kris.

"Jika tuan bermaksud menemui sajangnim, sajangnim sekarang sedang tidur tuan, makanya nyonya Wu meminta pengunduran rapat selama 30 menit untuk membiarkan sajangnim tidur sedikit lebih lama",ucapnya

Jongin terkejut tentu saja, tak biasanya ia mendapati sahabat sekaligus sepupunya ini bisa tidur dikantornya, yg ada hanya hawa hawa serius dan begadang yg selalu ia lihat pada kris ketika dirinya sibuk didalam kantornya.

"Daebak, apa dia yg membuat kris tertidur?",tanya jongin

Sang sekertaris kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan jongin semakin penasaran dengan sesosok nyonya wu yg kini sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa nyonya Wu yang kau maksud, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan uisa cantik waktu itu",ucap jongin

"Aaah, kau benar tuan, dia seorang dokter, karena tadi ia memakai jas berwarna putih",ucap sekertaris

Yg membuat seringaian jong in semakin lebar..

"Dimana mereka sekarang?",tanya jongin

"Nyonya Wu sedang menyeret seseorang keluar, dan sepertinya mereka sedang ada diruang rapat sekarang",ucap sekertaris

Jongin mengangguk dan memberi kode ok ditangannya, dan selanjutnya beranjak pergi.

Blam..

Skip time,

In other side

Seperti dugaan sekertaris kris, suho memang membawa minho keruang rapat meskipun masih setia menjewer kuping (telinga) sang adik. Sebagian pegawai Choi grup tengah menunduk sopan ketika sang sajangnim dan suho datang. Yaa, sebagian orang mengenal suho, tapi tidak untuk pegawai baru seperti jungkuk. Karena sesungguhnya suho jarang menampakan diri diperusahaan. Meskipun dia sang ahli waris, tapi dia sering menyerahkan tugasnya pada sang adik dan lebih memilih menyibukkan diri mengurus pasien dirumah sakit dan juga membantu sang hyung choi jingsuk mengurus rumah sakit serta laboratorium milik keluarganya, jadi jangan heran, kenapa sebagian pegawai tak mengenali sang sajangnim aslinya.

"Selamat sore tuan muda,"ucap mereka kompak

"Tidak perlu sesopan itu, silahkan duduk",ucap suho

Yaa suho yg mengambil alih untuk saat ini, beberapa pegawai pun berlalu duduk. Dan suho melepas jewerannya pada minho dan menyeretnya duduk disampingnya bermaksud melakukan rapat kecil kecilan.

"Aku ingin tahu perkembangan perusahaan, Mr.Kim.. bisa kau laporkan padaku perkembangannya? Dan juga berikan proposal kerjasama dengan Wu Company padaku!",perintah suho

Minho disebelahnya hanya mengangguki sang hyung dan mengkode bawahannya mematuhi perintah sang hyung.

Jungkok dengan langkah tergesa segera mengambil beberapa berkas dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada suho canggung, karena ia masih tidak menyangka bahwa ia sedang menemui sang sajangnimnya yg asli, bukan berarti minho bukan sajangnim asli, tapi dibandingkan dengan minho, sebenarnya suho lebih berkuasa.

"I..ini nyonya",ucap jungkuk takut

Sembari memberikan berkas pada suho. Dan kini semua pasang mata menatap tajam jungkuk karena panggilannya itu, dan jungkuk pun meralat panggilannya.

"Josonghamnida sajangnim",ucap jungkuk

Sembari menunduk sopan. Sebenarnya mood suho sedang tidak baik, tapi berhubung masalah yg ia hadapi saat ini berhubungan dengan kris maka ia mengurungkan niatnya memecat atau sekedar memarahi jungkuk, dan suho lebih memilih memimpin rapat dengan para staffnya.

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai rapatnya?",tanya suho

Semua orang mengangguk, dan berlalu menatap berkas mereka masing masing, diseberang sana, kim namjoon sang general manager sedang menimbang nimbang sesuatu, dan pada akhirnya ia pun bersuara.

"Aku tahu, sajangnim lebih berminat mendengar permasalahan mengenai kerjasama dengan Wu company, jadi untuk laporan detail mengenai perusahaan, masih bisa kita bicarakan di kantor sajangnim",usul namjoon

Suho mengangguk, dan mempersilahkan yg lain melanjutkan pembahasan yg diusulkan namjoon, mereka semua memberikan laporan dengan singkat,padat dan jelas, dengan otak jenius milik suho, ia bisa langsung mengerti situasinya, dan bertepatan dengan selesainya laporan, suho segera memberikan pertanyaan, lebih tepatnya penegasan.

"Jadi kalian bermaksud menolak?",tanya suho gusar

Meskipun dia khawatir, tapi suho bermaksud menekan ekspresinya dan berbicara sedatar mungkin.

"Nee sajangnim, perusahaan Wu benar benar diambang batas mereka sekarang, hanya akan menjadi beban bagi perusahaan kita jika menyetujui kerjasama dengan mereka",ucap kadev legall affair

Suho memijit pelipisnya, dan menyiair rambutnya dengan tangannya kebelakang sebagai reaksi kegelisahannya.

"Apa kalian tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan mereka dulu, ku fikir kita masih memiliki benefit dari perusahaan Wu",bela suho

"Tapi sajangnim, mana ada benefit dari perusahaan yg nyaris bangkrut?",kilah kadev finnance

Suho menyeringai dan kini ia menatap kadev finnance dan kadev legal affair didepannya intens.

"Perusahaan Wu adalah perusahaan multinasional, memang benar mereka lebih berpusat di kanada, tapi bukan berarti perusahaan mereka di Korea Selatan hanya isapan jempol belaka, selama ini mereka selalu memenangkan prize sebagai perusahaan terpopuler dan pemilik managerial terbaik, lagi pula mereka bergerak dibidang properti dan perhotelan sejalur dengan perusahaan kita, terlebih lagi saat ini mereka sedang membangun resort di busan, dan bukannya kita juga sedang ada mega proyek disana? Kenapa kita tidak melakukan penggabungan proyek saja dengan mereka, memberi mereka fasilitas dan juga investasi tidak salahnya kita coba bukan? Lagi pula, sajangnim 'crazy' (sambil lirik minho) kalian sampai sekarang masih belum merencanakan apa-apa untuk mega proyek di Busan, padahal President direktur sudah menuntutnya untuk segera menyelesaikannya akhir tahun ini, apa kalian sanggup melakukannya?!",gertak suho

Sembari berseringai licik, ia menegaskan..

"It's impossible, i think",ucap suho dingin

Seluruh pegawai menunduk, kalah dengan argument milik suho, diseberang sana namjoon sedang tertawa senang melihat ekspresi kekalahan bawahannya dan tersenyum bangga akan kebijaksanaan suho memecahkan masalah dan mencari solusi.

"Dan keputusanku menegaskan, bahwa perusahaan kita akan menerima usulan kerjasama dengan Wu Company", ucap suho final

Mereka semua mengangguk, dan suho pun tersenyum lega setelahnya, paling tidak ia sudah menemukan solusi yg terbaik bagi perusahaannya dan tentunya untuk orang terkasihnya. Berselang kemudian, Suho melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya, dan tepat menunjukan pukul 16.30. Sudah waktunya, baginya membangunkan sang terkasih.

"Times up, aku harus segera pergi",ucap suho kemudian

Bermaksud beranjak dari kursinya, tapi lengan kanannya digenggam erat oleh minho sang adik.

"Hyung mau kemana?",tanya minho polos

Suho menghela nafas kasar dan berlalu mencium kening minho sayang..

"Tugasku sudah selesai chagie, untuk selanjutnya.. ku serahkan padamu, itu tanggung jawabmu kan? Nanti, jika kau butuh bantuan hyung, kita bisa membicarakannya dirumah",ucap suho

"Tapi hyung, tak bisakah ikut rapat sekalian?",tanya minho

Suho menggeleng sebagai jawaban..

"I trust you, Mr.Choi Minho sajangnim",ucap suho tegas

Sembari mencium kedua pipi minho dan juga keningnya, setelahnya ia berlalu pergi dan mempersilahkan yg lainnya kembali rapat dengan minho.

Blam..

Suho menutup pintu ruang rapat dengan ceria, paling tidak ia berhasil mengangkat beban kris untuk saat ini, ia pun berlalu kembali keruangan yifan sekarang, disaat dia memasuki ruang kris.. sekertaris kris menunduk sopan dan segera mempersilahkan suho memasuki ruang kris.

Diseberang sana, suho dapat melihat kris masih tertidur pulas, ia melangkah dengan pelan mendekati kris. Sesampainya disana, suho menggoyang goyangkan tubuh kris lembut, dan setelahnya menepuk nepuk punggung kris untuk mebangunkannya. Perlahan lahan mata kris terbuka, sesekali ia mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya bermaksud menyesuaikan cahaya pada retina matanya, saat netranya bertemu dengan wajah cantik suho, kris tersenyum manis, sangat manis dan hangat. Suho mengarahkan kedua tangan lentiknya merapikan poni kris, dan mengelus pipi kris lembut.

"Cepat bangun SA..jang..nim, investormu sedang menunggumu sekarang",ucap suho lembut

Mendengar kata investor disebut, kris langsung membelalakan matanya dan segera bersiap, tapi suho menahannya..

Tap..

Suho menarik lengan kiri kris, dan mengarahkannya menghadap padanya.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu? Aku sedang terburu buru",ucap kris gusar

Bukan jawaban yg kris dengar melainkan perlakuan manis suho membetulkan dasinya dan memakaikan jas padanya yg kris peroleh sebagai jawaban. Dan lagi lagi, kris tersenyum tanpa sadar, setelahnya ia mencubit sekilas pipi kanan suho dan mencium sekilas kening suho sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Suho merona akan perlakuan manis kris padanya, dan saat kris tengah bersiap, suho membantunya bahkan sampai di pintu ruang rapat pun suho menemaninya, dan kini..

Chuup.. suho mencium pipi kiri kris sekilas, bahkan didepan kerumunan pegawai perusahaan Wu sekalipun. Sebagian dari mereka sempat tersenyum gemas akan adegan manis didepan mereka.

"Good luck, i will waiting for you.. see you again",ucap suho

Menyemangati kris, kris mengangguk dan segera berlalu memasuki ruangan.

Saat pintu rapat dibuka, ia sempat melihat minho dan juga samchonnya, dan suho pun bergumam..

"Fightiing, you can do it",ucap suho

Minho mengangguk, dan perlahan pintu rapat pun tertutup, suho memutuskan berbalik tapi sialnya, tiba tiba..

Taap... sreet..

Skip time,

Tbc

(Yohoo, gimana part ini? Semoga kalian suka ya? The next chap.. last chap guys.. i hope you still stay tune.. and dont forget to voment, i begging you.. )


	5. chysanthemum

"Love is the most beautiful of God's grace, I bow and pray to God, and finally I found the most beautiful grace..that is You (Juun),"_Kris

Preview sebelumya,

Setelah mengantar kris memasuki ruang rapat, suho bermaksud berbalik dan menunggu kris diruangannya, tapi tiba tiba lengan kanannya ditarik seseorang.

Taap, sreet...

Suho berbalik menatap orang yg menahan tangannya, dan kini namja tan didepannya sedang tersenyum konyol sembari melambai lambaikan tangannya didepan suho. Suho menghela nafas kasar, sembari menatap kekonyolan sang sahabat kris yg biasa dipanggil malikai itu, yaa malika, malikai guys aka kim jong in. Btw kenapa ia dipanggali malikai, karena kulit eksotisnya itu yg membuat kris menjulukinya menyerupai malikai (kedelai hitam), jahat bukan si kris? (Emang, mommy az juga dijahatin, duh thor fokus, wooey.. )

Back to stories,

Kini kai membawa suho untuk mengajaknya duduk di ruangan rapat devisi disisi ruangan yg dipakai kris dkk rapat. Sebagai tuan rumah yg baik, jongin berlalu mengambilkan kopi untuk suho. Suho menerimanya dan menegukanya sekilas sebagai tanda penghormatan.

"Well, kenapa kau bisa ada disini kai?",tanya suho

"Seharusnya aku yg bertanya padamu suho, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?, kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku disini, jawabannya jelas, karena aku pemilik beberapa saham Wu Company",jawab kai

"Kalau kau pemegang saham, kenapa kau tak ikut masuk keruang rapat bersama kris? Dan malah mengajakku minum kopi disini",ceramah suho

Kai terkikik melihat wajah suho yg begitu imut ketika sedang marah marah, bibirnya mengerucut, kadang mendecah kesal, yg membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti bunny mungil.

"Aku tidak perlu masuk keruangan itu, sudah dipastikan perusahaan Wu akan mendapat persetujuan kerjasama dengan Choi grup",balas kai

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu kai? Kau tahu kan perusahaan Wu sedang dalam masa kritis sekarang? Lebih baik kau masuk, dan bantu kriss didalam meyakinkan investor",ucap suho

"Aku membantunya sekarang, bahkan aku sedang bernegosiasi dengan sang sajangnim Choi Corp. Sekarang",ucap kai santai

Dahi suho berkerut pertanda bingung, disamping itu.. suho sudah lelah berdebat dengan kai.

"Eh..eh.. terserah kau sajalah kai",ucap suho pasrah

Kai lagi lagi tertawa geli melihat ekspresi suho yg menurutnya lucu itu.

"Hei, uisa nim.. ah ani.. sajangnim, kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apa yg kau lakukan disini?",tanya kai

Suho menatap kai penuh selidik, dan kini tengah memiringkan kepalanya kesamping bermaksud berfikir sejenak.

"Aku sedang menunggu kris, apa lagi selain itu", jawab suho

Sampai saat ini, suho masih belum sadar, atas panggilan 'sajangnim' yg kai sematkan padanya.

"Hanya menunggu? Kenapa kau tidak masuk saja? Kris tidak akan keberatan jika kau ikut masuk, lagi pula adikmu akan lebih senang jika kau didalam suho ya",ucap kai

Kini suho mendengus kesal..

"Kalau aku masuk, minho hanya akan semakin man...",ucapnya menggantung

Ting, suho menyadari satu hal, dan kini ia menatap tajam kai didepannya..

"Hyaaa darimana kau tahu kai?",tanya suho

Yg pada akhirnya ia sadar arah pembicaraan kai, dan sialnya ia sudah memakan pancingan kai untuk membongkar identitasnya secara tidak sadar.

Diseberang sana, kai ternyum geli sembari berguling guling menatap ekspresi keterkejutan suho, sampai sampai kai harus memegangi perutnya saking parahnya dan banyaknya ia tertawa.

"Oke, oke.. mian.. tadi aku sempat tak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan perwakilan Choi grup, awalnya aku ingin masuk keruang rapat dan bermaksud menyeretmu keluar, karena kufikir kau orang luar yg bermaksud membantu kami, tapi langkahku terhenti,di saat kau menyuruh mereka memberi laporan, dan aku semakin terkejut mendengar mereka memanggilmu sajangnim",jelas kai

Suho sedang mengacak rambut tak bersalahnya itu, karena ia merasa menjadi orang paling ceroboh didunia.

"Dan saat aku mendengar, mereka bermaksud menolak kerjasama dengan kami (wu comp.), aku berniat untuk masuk kembali, bermaksud melakukan negosiasi, tapi... saat kau membela kami, rasa rasanya aku bisa mengandalkanmu Choi sajangnim, ku fikir.. kau benar benar penyelamat kami hari ini",ucap kai

Sebelum kai melanjutkan ucapannya, suho menyela.. sembari menggenggam erat tangan kai bermaksud meyakinkannya akan satu hal.

"Bisakah kau rahasiakan ini dari kris? Jebal",ucap suho

Yg membuat senyum kai memudar, dan kini menatap suho dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau memintaku merahasiakannya? Kris akan sangat senang mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya suho, apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa kau adalah penyelamatnya, penyelamat kebangkrutan perusahaannya",ucap kai

Suho menggeleng tak setuju akan pernyataan kai.

"Kai ah, kau bersahabat dengan kris sejak kecil kan? Kenapa sampai sekarang kau tak memahami sahabatmu itu",ucap suho

"Apa maksudmu?",tanya kai

"Kau tahu harga diri kris sangat tinggi bukan? Jika kau memberitahukannya, mengenai orang asing sepertiku membantunya bernegosiasi dengan rekan bisnisnya, dapat kupastikan didetik itu juga dia akan membatalkan kontrak dengan Choi grup, bukannya dia tak senang atau pun tak menghargaiku sebagai temannya, hanya saja.. kris ingin mendapat persetujuan kontraknya dengan tangannya sendiri, itu untuk menumbuhkan rasa percaya dirinya dan tentunya melindungi harga dirinya yg tinggi. Dan aku, tak ingin kris kecewa, dan menanggung beban yg lebih berat dari ini, kau tahu kan pengaruh Choi grup seperti apa? Bukannya aku bermaksud 'sombong', tapi kami memainkan peranan penting didalam permainan bisnis, dan jikalau isu mengenai kalian memutus kontrak sepihak dengan kami menyebar, maka dapat dipastikan perusahaan lain tidak akan ada yg berani menjalin hubungan dengan kalian, apa kau tidak berfikiran sejauh itu?",tanya suho

Kai mengerjab ngerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, tak percaya atas omongan bijaksana suho.

Selama ini kai selalu menganggap suho hanya sebatas mainan kris serta predikat namja lemah yg selalu melekat pada dirinya. Dan kai, baru sadar, jika suho tidak selemah itu, dan kini.. perlahan kai mengerti maksud suho yg sebenarnya.

"Kau ingin melindungi kris kan ho?",tanya kai

Suho mengangguk lemah sembari memamerkan senyuman angelic miliknya..

"Ngomong ngomong, apa kau mencintai kris?",tanya kai to the point

Tapi, tanpa dijawab pun kai sudah tahu jawabannya, karena semburat merah muda terpatri diwajahnya, serta sikap salting yg kini suho lakukan, sampai sampai menjatuhkan sendok teh didepannya. Kai tersenyum hangat melihat keseriusan cinta suho dari pancaran matanya.

"Aku akan memdukungmu, tapi kau tahu kan jika kris bersama Luhan sekarang?",ucap kai

Suho mengangguk perlahan sembari menyesap kopi miliknya, perlahan lahan hatinya merasakan sesak kembali. Ia menahannya didepan kai, paling tidak ia harus kembali tetap tenang agar sistem pernafasannya kembali teratur. Dia tidak ingin kai mempergokinya memiliki riwayat penyakit HBoD tentu saja..

"Nan gwenchana, aku akan membantumu.. dan sesungguhnya kris juga men..",ucap kai menggantung

Karena diseberang sana, pintu ruang rapat kris dkk terbuka, menampilkan sesosok orang terkasih suho sedang menjabat tangan minho adiknya, serta.. pandangan suho yg secara otomatis kini mengarah pada senyuman dibibir kris, yg menandakan bahwa rapat mereka berjalan dengan baik. Suho bangkit dari tempat duduknya bermaksud menemui kris, tapi kini lengan tangan kanannya digenggam oleh kai erat..

Tap..

Suho pun menolehkan wajahnya pada kai, disana kai tengah tersenyum hangat memandang suho didepannya..

"Gomawo.. ",ucap kai tulus

Suho mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan kini ia berlalu berlari menemui kris, diseberang sana wajah kris terlihat ceria melihat suho berlari kearahnya dan tanpa babibu, kris berlalu memeluk suho erat dan sangat erat seolah hari esok tak pernah ada,bermaksud menyalurkan kebahagiannya pada sang namja mungil.. dan jangan lupakan senyuman kebahagiaan tak henti hentinya ditampakan oleh sang manusia es Wu yifan.

Diseberang sana, kai ikut tersenyum melihat sang sepupu yg dianggap kakaknya sendiri itu kembali tersenyum, yaa sangat jarang sekali seorang wu yifan tersenyum, tapi kini kai bisa melihatnya.. senyuman kebahagiaan yg selama ini yifan pendam selama bertahun tahun, dan kai pun melanjutkan kata katanya yg sempat tertunda ia ucapkan..

"Gomawo.. suho yaa.. kau telah membawakan kebahagian pada yifan hyung, dan kumohon, tetaplah disisinya dan selalu menjadi malaikat cantik yg selalu membawakannya keceriaan dan juga senyuman, senyuman tulus yg selama ini yifan hyung sembunyikan rapat rapat di relung hatinya, i begging you suho yaa,"ucap kai

Sembari mengahapus jejak buliran bening yg entah sejak kapan tengah mengalir diwajah tampannya itu.

Skip time.

Setting,

6 November 2030

Beberapa hari kemudian, suho menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa, yaa suho begitu disibukkan oleh kesibukkannya dirumah sakit. Meskipun begitu, sesekali kris akan menelfonnya dan menanyakan kabarnya, hanya obrolan obrolan ringan, tapi hal itu bisa menjadi vitamin tidak langsung suho untuk mengobati penyakit HBoD miliknya. Karena sesungguhnya, kris adalah obatnya.. jikalau kris menerima cinta suho, maka saat itu juga suho akan terbebas dari penyakit HBoD miliknya, tapi itu cukup mustahil bagi suho saat ini. Mengingat, status kris yg memiliki kekasih, membuat suho sadar diri bahwa cintanya tetaplah 'cinta yg bertepuk sebelah tangan', tapi suho tulus mencintai kris, tanpa meminta balasan, ataupun imbalan sekalipun, suho akan tetap mencintai seorang wu yifan. Karena yifanlah dunia bagi suho sekarang.

Berselang beberapa saat, lamunan suho terbuyarkan, karena bunyi ketukan pintu..

Tok..tok..tok..

"Coming",ucap suho

Ceklek.. masuklah seorang perawat kedalam kantor suho, ia sempat membungkuk sopan dan kembali berlalu menyerahkan beberapa berkas pasien untuk suho.

"Apa ini semua berkas pasien yg ku minta?",tanya suho

"Nee uisa nim",ucap perawat singkat

Suho mengangguk angguk sembari melihat lihat berkas miliknya..

"Ngomong ngomong, apa sudah tidak ada pasien untukku? Aku berniat untuk segera pulang sebentar lagi",ucap suho

"Se..sebenarnya jadwal anda memang sudah selesai dari sepuluh menit yg lalu, dan juga nyonya han yg baru saja keluar merupakan pasien terakhir anda, hanya saja, ada seseorang yg baru datang dan beliau meminta untuk bertemu dengan anda, apa anda berkenan menemuinya sebelum pulang?",tanya perawat hati hati

"Nugu?",tanya suho balik

"Saya juga belum sempat menanyakan namanya proff, dan beliau berkata,.. jika beliau mengenal anda, jadi sekarang dia sedang menunggu didepan",jelas perawat

Suho menghela nafas kasar, sebetulnya dia malas jika harus meladeni seseorang yg tak dikenalnya terlebih jika ini menyangkut waktu pulang, masih beruntung suho bisa pulang lebih sore saat ini, tapi nyatanya ia harus menunda kepulangannya karena seseorang.

"Suruh dia masuk",perintah suho

"Nee professor",ucap perawat

Sembari berlalu menuju pintu dan mempersilahkan seorang namja masuk. Suho kembali menghembuskan nafas kasar mendapati seorang namja tampan berkulit eksotis memasuki ruangannya. Dan perawat itu pun sempat membungkuk sopan dan berpamitan pergi.

Blam.

Setelah bunyi pintu ditutup, sang namja tampan ini segera berhambur memeluk suho didepannya, layaknya sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau pasti kangen padaku kan ho?",tanyanya

"Anieyo malikai, sudah cepat lepaskan pelukanmu",kesal suho

Kai berlalu melepas pelukannya dan mempoutkan bibirnya merajuk.

"Ceeh, aku tahu.. yg kau rindukan hanya yifan hyungku, kau ingin segera menemuinya kan? Memeluknya, menggenggam tang..",ucap kai menggantung

Karena suho sengaja menyelanya.

"Shut up.. malikai.. kedatanganmu malah membuatku semakin stress, ngomong ngomong kenapa kau datang kemari?",tanya suho to the point

Kai tersenyum konyol dan berlalu duduk di depan meja kerja suho, bak seorang pasien yg hendak berkonsultasi.

"Aku ingin menanyakan tentang penyakit HBoD ho, kau mengetahuinya kan?",tanya kai ambigu

Dan kini suho tengah mematung didepan kai, otaknya sedang menerawang hal buruk difikirannya, bahkan fikiran mengenai kai mengetahui kebenaran bahwa suho salah seorang pengidap penyakit itu pun terlintas di otaknya.

"Mak...maksudmu?",tanya suho

Kini kai menatap suho intens, dan tatapannya kali ini benar benar serius.

"Aku memiliki seorang pasien dengan ciri ciri pengidap HBoD ho, dan karena aku bukan spesialisasi dibidang itu, makanya aku bertanya padamu, dan aku pun sempat kaget, saat mengetahui.. jika kau seorang Professor terkenal",ucap kai

Suho menghela nafas lega, ternyata paranoidnya tidak terjadi.. dan memang salahkan suho yg lupa jika malikai didepannya ini juga seorang dokter, jadi ia tak ada kefikiran jika kai akan menanyakannya dalam sudut pandang dunia kedokteran mengenai HBoD.

"Lalu, gejala apa yg sudah ia alami, dan ngomong ngomong pasienmu itu sudah melakukan uji lab dan ct acan belum?",tanya suho

"Dia belum melakukannya, hanya saja ia bilang kalau akhir akhir ini ia sering sesak nafas dan batuk batuk sampai mengeluarkan dahak, tapi masalahnya, dia hanya terbatuk jika melihat orang terkasihnya bertemu atau bermesraan dengan orang lain",jelas kai

Dahi suho berkerut, agak janggal atas perkataan kai..

"Hyaa malikai, dia batuknya sampai mengeluarkan dahak bunga tidak? Jika dia hanya batuk berdahak biasa, bisa jadi ia hanya terkena pneumonia malikai",geram suho

Kai melirik suho dengan malas, karena ia tak terima disalahkan sepihak begitu.

"Aku yakin itu HBoD ho, yaa meskipun dia tak jujur padaku sih.. mengenai mengeluarkan dahak bunga atau tidak, tapi beberapa saat lalu, aku mendapati bunga chysanthemum red yg terbuang di tong sampah kamar mandi apartement miliknya",ucap kai

Suho hanya mengangguk angguk sebagai jawaban, dan setelahnya.. kai menatap suho dengan geram, masalahnya kai sedang berkonsultasi serius soal pasiennya pada suho, dan yg diajak bicara bukannya memberi solusi malah cuma sebatas angguk angguk kepala.

"Hyaa, suho ya.. jangan hanya menganggukan kepalamu, cepat beri aku solusi mengatasinya",geram kai

Suho terkikik geli melihat mode merajuk kai didepannya..

"Hanya ada dua cara menyembuhkannya, yg pertama 'dia' yg menderita HBoD harus mendapat cinta balasan dari orang yg dicintainya, dan yg kedua, ada solusi dengan jalan operasi yakni mengangkat akar tumbuhan bunga yg kini bersarang pada paru parunya, tapi masalahnya, indikasi dari operasi ini ialah melupakan sebagian memory dan perasaan mengenai orang yg dicintainya tersebut'',jelas suho

"Jadi maksudmu, cinta pasienku bertepuk sebelah tangan begitu?",tanya kai

Plak.. suho menjitaknya barbar..

"Sepertinya kau perlu membaca ulang jurnal penyakit HBoD kai, atau, apa perlu kuberikan kau kuliah tamu secara khusus mengenai penyakit HBoD?",kesal suho

"Aah,mian.. bukannya aku tak membaca tentang HBoD, aku hanya kaget dengan solusimu yg seakan mengatakan bahwa pasienku tengah mengalami penolakan cinta, tapi setahuku.. kedua orang itu mencintainya, kenapa dia bisa terkena HBoD, aku sedang bingung suho yaa",jelas kai ambigu

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak paham.. sudahlah.. lebih baik kau bawa pasienmu kemari untuk melakukan check up medis, jadi kita segera bisa melakukan penanganan untuknya",perintah suho

Bukannya menjawab, kai malah menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya cepat.. suho kembali bermaksud menjitaknya, tapi kai sudah pintar dan refleks menepisnya.

"Jangan dijitak lagi, arra..arra.. tapi tidak semudah itu membawanya, dia sendiri saja tak peka terhadap penyakitnya, lebih baik aku membawa obatnya saja secara langsung padanya, pasti obat satunya sudah bersamanya sekarang",ucap kai

Dahi suho berkerut pertanda bingung, sangat bingung.

"Eh..eh.. terserah kau sajalah.. dan yaa.. kau sudah mendapat penjelasan mengenai HBoD dariku, jadi bisakah kau pergi?!, aku bermaksud bersiap untuk segera pulang sekarang",omel suho

Bukannya menjawab atau melaksanakan perintah suho, kai malah menarik suho untuk ikut bersamanya, refleks suho pun segera mengambil tas jinjing miliknya dan berlalu menuruti ajakan kai, meskipun dia sendiri malas meladeni namja tan macam kai.

Skip time

Hotel grandwish

Suasana di hall party hotel grandwish sungguh meriah, banyak ballon, convetty, dan juga hiasan hisan yg lain terpasang, dan lagi.. roti tart mewah sudah terpajang diatas panggung seperti menyiratkan pesta apa sebenarnya yg diadakan. Sedangkan suho yg hanya pasrah diseret oleh malikai kemari cuma bisa berdiam diri, melongo melihat situasi yg ada. Mengingat dirinya masih berpakaian lengkap dengan snelli dan stetoskop melingkar dilehernya. Dengan geram suho menghampiri kai yg semenit lalu meninggalkannya di depan pintu masuk, hampir saja suho melempar stetoskop miliknya ke wajah kai, tapi nyatanya sebuah tangan kekar menangkapnya dan malah, kini orang tersebut tengah menampakan senyum manis didepan suho, yg malah membuat suho gelagapan (salting).

"You come? thirthy minute ago, you say busy right?",ucapnya menyindir

Suho hanya menggaruk tengkuknya meskipun tidak gatal, sedangkan malikai sang pelaku penarikan eh ralat penculikan suho entah sejak kapan tengah melarikan diri, yg membuat suho menyumpah serapah dalam hati.

"Ehmm.. mi..mianhae yi'',ucap suho

Orang didepannya yg tak lain adalah wu yifan aka kris tengah tersenyum ceria, dan setelahnya ia tengah mengusap rambut suho gemas.

"Tidak ada yg perlu dimaafkan, aku senang kau datang suho",ucap kris

"Ta.. tapi, kris... ini pesta ulang tahun milik siapa?",tanya suho polos

Kriss hanya terkikik mendengar pertanyaan polos suho, dan kini malah menggandengnya kedepan panggung, bermaksud menunjukan diri sebagai pemilik pesta. Dan lagipula, sudah saatnya kris memulai acara, jadi suho mah patuh patuh aja, diseret kesana kemari.

Setibanya didepan panggung, suho dapat melihat luhan berdiri disamping kue tart, dada suho kembali bergemuruh. Ia sempat melepas paksa tautan tangan kris pada tangannya. Tapi kris tetap saja menggandengnya erat. Suho merasa dadanya semakin sesak, sangat sesak.. bahkan sistem pernafasannya semakin susah. Serasa oksigen disekitarnya tak mau ia hirup. Tapi, kini kriss berkata dengan lantang..

"Selamat datang di pesta ulang tahunku semuanya...!",ucap kris

Yg seketika itu, membuat suho membelalakan matanya, awalnya memang suho menganggap yg bedulangtahun luhan, tapi nyatanya adalah kris orang terkasihnya. Meskipun hanya sebentar, nafasnya sempat kembali normal.. tapi tidak... disaat luhan berlalu turun dari atas panggung sembari membawa kue tart yg lilinnya sudah menyala dihadapan kris dan sempat mencium bibir kris sekilas.

Chup

"Saenggil chukae chagie",ucap luhan

Lagi lagi, dada suho terasa menyesakkan, nafasnya tersenggal dan tangannya bergetar, kris yg sempat merasakan kejanggalan pada diri suho, refleks menolehkan kepalanya pada suho. Yaa kris masih menggenggam tangan kanan suho jadi wajar ia bisa merasakan tubuh suho yg bergetar.

"Suho ya, nan gwenchana?",tanya kris khawatir

Suho mengangguk lemah sembari menundukan wajahnya, ia tak sanggup memperlihatkan wajahnya yg tengah kesakitan didepan kris. Kris yg merasa khawatir pada diri suho bermaksud mengarahkan tangannya kewajah suho tapi luhan menepisnya..

Tapp..

"Chagie, dia bilang baik baik saja, kenapa kau begitu perhatian dengannya",ucap luhan sarkas

Kini suho kembali mencoba melepas genggaman tangan kris,tapi kris tetap memegangnya erat, dan lagi.. luhanlah yg membuat tautan tangan mereka terlepas. Disatu sisi suho merasa lega, karena ia ingin segera pergi, tapi disisi lain ia merasa sakit karena luhan yg melepaskannya.

"Su..",ucap kris menggantung

Karena suho mendadak tengah berlalu.. berlari mencari toilet terdekat, yaa rasa rasanya ia sudah tak tahan untuk segera mengeluarkan dahak dari dalam tubuhnya. Sesampainya di toilet, suho memilih berlari kedalam bilik toilet dan segera menguncinya, kini.. suho tengah terduduk lemas didepan closett dan berlalu memuntahkan apa yg ingin ia muntahkan. Ia terbatuk dan semakin terbatuk, sampai sampai air mata di sudut matanya ikut menetes dikala ia mengeluarkan dahak yg selama ini menyiksanya. Berselang kemudian ada sekitaran belasan kelopak bunga Chysanthemum yellow bercampur anyir merah pekat di dalam closett.. suho tahu apa artinya itu, bukan arti bunga yg ia maksud tetapi arti anyir merah yg kini ikut dikeluarkannya, yg menandakan bahwa suho dalam stadium 4 (level akhir), yang seharusnya.. dirinya sendiri yg akan memaksa pasien untuk menjalani operasi, tapi sepertinya karma sedang berjalan padanya saat ini, karena suho sendiri tak mau menjalani operasi.

Suho terdiam beberapa saat, memandangi bekas muntahan miliknya, kelopak kelopak bunga krisan yg cantik dan aliran anyir merah pekat bernama darah yg semakin mempercantik bunga bunga didepannya. Suho menangis dalam diam. Seperti sebelumnya, ia ingin segera kabur dan kembali ke Amerika, tapi kali ini bayangan senyuman manis seorang wu yifan telah kembali membuatnya untuk bertahan. Yaa suho sadar, bahwa ia telah jatuh terlalu dalam untuk mencintai.. mencintai seorang wu yifan yg kini menjadi dunianya, dunia suho yg penuh memory pahit jika harus dikenangnya.

Dirasa perasaannya cukup stabil, suho memencet tombol cleaning.. dan kini ia menyeka noda darah dimulutnya. Selepasnya ia berlalu didepan cermin didepan dan mencuci tangannya di westafel.

"Kuharap antidote A011 bisa berguna saat ini",gumam suho

Sembari mengeluarkan antidote A011 yg secara khusus dibuat hyungnya choi jongsuk untuknya.

Suho memandang sekilas tabung berbentuk lingkaran itu, dan kini ia mencium punggung tabung baja dengan penuh sayang.

"Gomawo hyung, saranghae",ucap suho

Sembari memencet tombol on,..

yang seketika itu terbuka, dan menampilkan sebutir obat untuk suho konsumsi sesuai dosis..

Suho tersenyum miris melihat obat itu, karena pada akhirnya ia pun menggunakan obat dengan dosis tertinggi itu pada dirinya sendiri. Yaa antidote untuk penderita HBoD terdiri dari 4 tingkatan, tapi umumnya, saat pasien berada pada stadium empat (akhir), biasanya para dokter akan segera menyarankan atau kasarnya menyeret mereka secara paksa untuk menjalani operasi. Karena mereka dalam kondisi berbahaya dalam kondisi itu, tapi.. dr jong tahu, bahwa suho adiknya, adalah tipe orang yg keras kepala, sehingga dr jong sendiri tengah menyiapkan obat khusus yg dinamakan A011 untuk suho, dan sesungguhnya A011 bukanlah obat melainkan vitamin, kenapa demikian, karena fungsi dari antidote bukanlah menghentikan pertumbuhan akar atau menyembuhkan HBoD, hanya saja antidote berpengaruh sebagai penangkal untuk menghambat pertumbuhan tanaman bunga didalam paru paru suho.

Setelah dirasa cukup stabil, auho melqngkahkan kakinya keluar, menuju kembali ke hall party. Awalnyq memang hati dan otaknya semoat bertengkar masalah pergi atau bertahan, tapi zuho memilih untuk bertahan pada saat ini. Setibanya ia di hall partt, netranya menangkap sesoaok kekasih tengah berdiri ditengah oanggung sembari merapatkan tangannya bermaksud untuk memanjatkan doa..

"Make a wish...",gumam suho

Dan seketika itu pula, zuho ikut memjamkan matanya mengikuti kris untuk memanjatkan doa, entah apa doa yg suho dan kris panjatkan, tapi anehnya mereka berhenti diwaktu yg sama, dan disaat mereka membuka kedua mata mereka, tak sengaja netra kris bertemu dengan manik kelam milik suho. Seperti sihir, kris pun tersenyum diseberang sana seolah tengah bahagia menemukan kebahagiannya yg sempat menghilang, dan setelahnya ia berlalu meniup lilin berbarengan dengan riuh tepuk tangan penonton.

Suho tersenyum dan ikut bertepuk tangan, tapi kini dua orang namja tiang tengah menyeretnya ke pinggir dan mendudukkannya ke sebuah meja.

"Hyung, kenapa kau bitha kemali?",tanyanya

"Aku tak sengaja diseret kemari hunnie",jawab suho

"Wajahmu pucat sekali hyung, nan gwenchana?",tanya namja tiang berkuping yeoda

"Nan gwenchana yeoda pabbo",ledek suho

Yang membuat mereka bertiga minus chanyeol tersenyum riang. Yaa yg menyeret suho tak lain adalah sehun dan chanyeol. Mereka berdua juga tamu di pesta ini.

"Apa disini ada minho? Kalau presidir Park ada disini, berarti sajangnim Choi grup. Juga diundang kan?",tanya suho

Belum sempat menjawab, kini tiba tiba sebuah tangan kekar melingkari leher suho possesive dan malah membebankan dagunya di pundak kanan suho manja. Tapi, auho tidak keberatan tentang itu, ia malah mengusap lembut surai lembut sang namja tampan dan mencium pipi kirinya sayang.

"Kau disini chagie, jadi pesta ini yg kau maksud tadi pagi, dan memintaku menjadi partnermu?",tanya suho beruntun

Dan hanya dibalas anggukan lemah dari namja tampan tersebut.

"Memangnya onew hyung kemana?",tanya suho

Chuup.. namja tampan mencium bibir suho sekilas, bermaksud menghentikan aksi interogasinya..

"Jangan tanyakan itu, kau malah membuatku semakin murung.. ngomong ngomong, kenapa handphonemu tidak aktif, dan mengabaikan semua panggilan dan pesanku, bahkan sampai sampai aku pun harus pergi dengan pasangan menyebalkan didepan sana",kesalnya

Suho hanya tersenyum memdapati sang namja tampan merengek padanya, dan kini mengarahkannya duduk disampingnya, tapi bukannya duduk disamping suho, malah ia duduk dipangkuannya sembari memeluk suho erat, seolah rindu terlalu lama.

"Hyaa kenapa kau begitu manja ho",sindir chanyeol

"Shut upchanyeol hyung.. aku hanya ingin memeluk suho bukan memeluk sehuniemu",kesalnya

Suho pun menghentikan aksi pertengkaran mereka dengan menempelkan jari telunjuk dibibircherynya dan kini berlalu mengusap punggung namja tampan sayang.

Berselang kemudian, meja mereka dikunjungi pasangan kris dan luhan.. tapi beruntungnya, namja tampan sudah duduk tenang dikursi disamping suho sehingga tidak memancing kecurigaan dari pasangan krishan.

"Terima kasih sudah menghadiri undanganku tuan muda choi dan juga tuan muda park",ucap kris ramah

"Tidak masalah Wu sajangnim, dan kebetulan kami sedang senggang'',jawab chanyeol mewakili semuanya

Kris mengangguk, dan bermaksud berlalu duduk sebentar untuk berbincang..

"Apa kalian semua saling mengenal? Sepertinya kalian begitu akrab?",ucap kris

"Nee, kami memang sangat akrab.. ah iyaa.. perkenalkan.. disampingku ini tunanganku Oh Sehun (sambil ngarahin tangannya ke sehun), dan disampingku ini Choi minho, anda pasti sudah mengenalnya sajangnim, serta choi ju...",ucap chanyeol menggantung

Karena diseberang sana, suho sedang terbatuk dan menundukan kepalanya kelantai begitu dalam, refleks minho berlalu khawatir dan membantu sang hyung meredakan batuknya dengan memijit tengkuknya lembut. tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, pasangan krishan tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan yg sulit diartikan.

"Nan gwwnchana?",tanya minho khawatir

"Chagie, bisa kau ambilkan segelas air?",pinta suho lemah

Minho mengangguk dan berlalu pervi mengambil air sesuai perintah hyungnya, tanpa mengindahkan orang orang dimejanya, ia begitu khawatir sampai sampai lupa bahwa.. ia bisa meminta pelayan untuk membawakannya.

Kedua pasang mata menatap kaget keperfian minho dengan begitu tergesa, terlebih ketika sosok sehun menghampiri suhi dengan begitu khawatir. Terutama kris, yg sedari tadi merasa bingung.. karen sebelumnya, kris sempat mengenali wajah sehun sebagai kekasih suho tempo lalu, tapi saat ini ia begitu bingung saat chanyeol mengtakan bahwa sehun adalah tunangannya dan lagi dengan panggilan 'chagie' yg disematkan suho pada minho membuat fikiran kris mendadak blank karena sebegitu rumitnya.

"Chankanman..",ucap kris

Sembari beelalu menatap sehun tajam..

"Sebenarnya kau siapa? (Sambil nunjuk sehun), kemarin aku sempat melihatmu bersama suho, dan sekarang kau mengaku sebagai tunangan Chanyeol, kau bermain dibelakang sajangnim park selama ini?",tanya kris ngasal

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, sedangkan chanyeol tengah tertawa diseberang sana atas tuduhan konyil yg dilontarkan kris pada tunangannya.

"Kau beltanya thiapa aku? Aku dongthaeng thuho hyung, dan aku thepupunya,"kesal sehun

"Hunnie",ucap suho

Beemaksud menekan amarah adik tercintanya itu, kris pun tersenyum kikuk dan beelalu meminta maaf, dan kini ia malah ikut ikutan mendekati suho. Tapi disaat kris mencoba mendekat, luhan menahannya dan kini beelalu pemit untuk undur diri dengan alasan ingin menyapa tamu undangan yg lain.

Berselang kemudian, suho mengangkat wajahnya dan sehun segera mengusap bekas nida darah pada mulut zuho sembari menahan tangis.

"Hyuuuung ah...",panggil sehun

"Nan gwenchana.. ehm.. hyung baik baik saja sehunie",ucap suho lemah

Kini chanyeol ikut mendekati suho dan menepuk pundaknya sekilas..

"Aku sudah mendengqrnya daei sehun hyung, maaf.. bukan berarti sehun melanggar janjinya padamu, tapi aku memaksa sehun untuk jujur padaku.. dan kini.. aku mengusulkan untuk hy6ng segera melakukan operasi",ucap chanyeol

Bukannya marah, suho malah tersenyum dan kini beehambur memeluk kedua adiinya itu sayang.. dan kini chanyeol maupun sehun tengah membalas memeluk suho dengan erat.

"Kumohon, biarkan hyung bertahan sebentar lagi",ucap suho

"Tapi hyung, krisan krisan itu menyiksamu",kesal chanyeol

"Nan gwenchana yeolly, krisan kuning itu tidak menyakitkan, tapi perasaan hyung yg lebih menyakitkqn mencintai orang yg jelas jelas tidak bisa membalas cinta hyung.. kalian begitu beduntung bisa saling mencintai satu sama lain",ucap suho

Setelahnya mereka pun saling melepas pelukan..

"Aku akan membantumu hyung",ucap chanyeol

"Gomawo..",ucap suho tulus

Setelahnya, tiba tiba chanyeol berlalu bangkit dan beejalan menuju panggung, ia sempat berbicara pada mc untuk memberinya waktu, entah apa yg chanyeol rencanakan sekarang. Dan setekahnya, mc membeei mick nya pada chanyeol.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Park Chanyeol Imnida... sebekuknya saya selaku rekan bisnis.. ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.. Saenggil Chukahae Wu Sajangnim",ucap chanyeol

Sembari menatap kris diseberang sana.. dan berlalu menatap suho setelahnya..

"Untuk memeriahkan pesta malam ini, aku dan hyungku bermaksud mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk menghibur para tamu sekalian.. dan juga sebagai bentuk apresiasi untuk acara ini, anggap saja lagu inimsebagai kado untuk anda wu sajangnim",ucap chanyeol

Diseberang sana, kris mengangguk dan mempersilahkan chanyeol memulai lagunya..

"Baiklah,.. suho hyung.. come here.. i will singing with you",ucap chanyeol

Mendengar namanya disebut, suho hanya diam membatu sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hunnie, apa tunanganmu mendadak gila?",tanya suho

Sehun tersenyum geli mendengar pwnuturan sag hyung, tapi sepertinya dia paham maksud dari sang kekasih, dan kini malah menyeret suho untuk naik keatas panggung.. setelahnya chanyeol pun berlalu memainkan gitarnya..

Berselang kemudian, chnyeolmberlalu bernyanyi intro dan setelahnya meminta suho untuk melanjutkan..

Merek menyanyikan sebuah lagu (i sing for you)

(note: anggap yg nyanyi chanyeol ama suho az yaa readers.. )

"nae nargeun gitareul deureo haji mothan gobaegeul, hogeun gojipseuresamkin iyagireul

(mengambil gitar tua ku, membuat pengakuan yang tak pernah kunyatakan)

Norae hana mandeun cheok jigeum.. malharyeo haeyo,geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you

(Kuputuskan membuat satu lagu, Tentang suatu pernyataan.. Cukup dengarkan, aku akan bernyanyi untuk mu)"_chanyeol

Suho menghela nafas kemudian, lalu mencoba bernyayi..

"neomu saranghajiman saranghanda mal an hae, hosaekhae jajonsim heorak an hae

(Aku sangat mencintaimu tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun, Ini aneh karena harga diriku tak mengizinkanku)

'Sepertinya hatinya menuntunnya, suho menyanyikannya sembari menatap kris didepannya'

oneureun yonggi naeseo na malhal tejiman, musimhi deureoyo I'll sing for you

(Hari ini aku akan mengumpulkan keberanian dan memberitahukanmu, tapi.. cukup dengarkan sekarang, aku akan bernyanyi untuk mu)

The way you cry, the way you smile, naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?

(Cara mu menangis, cara mu tersenyum, Aku ingin tahu berapa banyak mereka berarti bagiku)

hagopeun mal, nohchyeobeorin mal, gobaekhal tejiman geunyang deureoyo

(Kata-kata yang ingin ku katakan, tapi ku melewatkan kesempatan,Aku akan mengakuinya dan cukup dengarkan...)

I'll sing for you, sing for you (Aku akan bernyanyi untuk mu, menyanyi untuk mu)

geunyang hanbeon deutgo useoyo (Cukup dengarkan sekali lalu tersenyum)

'Diseberang, kris tersenyum menatap suho seolah mengerti bahwa lagu itu untuknya'

jogeum useupjyo naegen geudae bakke eomneunde, gakkeumeun namboda mothan na

(Ini agak lucu bagi ku, meskipun kau segalanya Bagi ku, kadang-kadang aku bertindak bak seorang asing )

Sasireun geudae pume meorikareul bubigo angigo sipeun geonde marijyo

(Sebenarnya aku ingin menggosok rambutku Dan dipeluk oleh tangan mu)

'Sembari menatap lekat manik mata kris'

The way you cry, the way you smile (Cara mu menangis, cara mu tersenyum)

'Suho memperagakan mengusap airmata dan setelahnya tersenyum'

naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka (aku ingin tahu berapa banyak mereka berarti bagiku)

doraseomyeo huhoehaetdeon mal (Kata-kata yang kusesali ketika kau kembali melihat kebelakang)

'Suho menatap luhan setelahnya'

sagwahal tejiman geunyang deureoyo (Aku akan meminta maaf tapi cukup dengarkan,)

I'll sing for you, sing for you (Aku akan bernyanyi untukmu, menyanyi untukmu)

[Suho] amureohji anheun cheokhaeyo (Cukup bersikap biasa saja)

'Sembari menatap kris kembali'

maeil neomu gamsahae geudaega isseoseo, sinkkaeseo jusin nae seonmul

(Setiap hari aku bersyukur karena kau ada bersamaku, Hadiah yang tuhan berikan padaku)

Oneuri jinamyeon nan tto eosaekhae haljido, hajiman oneureun kkok malhago sipeo, geureoni deureoyo

(Setelah hari ini, aku mungkin akan bertindak canggung lagi, Tapi hari ini aku benar-benar ingin mengatakannya, Jadi dengarkan) "_suho

Dentingan gitar pun terhenti bersamaan dengqn air mata suho yg tengah mengalir.. tapi.. kini seorang wu yifan menghapus lembut jejqk air mata suho, meskipun tinggi panggung tidak begitu tinggi, tapi dengan postur mungil milik suho memudahkan namja tampan ini menggapai wajah cantiknya.

"Uljima.. uljima suho yaa",gumam kris secara tidak sadar

Suho mengangguk sembari menatap manik mata milik kris.. mencoba menyalurkan segala perasaannya pada sang terkasih.

Kris memeluk suho dan mengangkatnya untuk turun dari panggung, diusapnya punggung yg bergetar milik suho lembut.. tapi...

Praang..

Diseberang sana, luhan membanting gelasnya begitu gusar... setelahnya ia berlari meninggalkan hall party.

Suho gelisah serta merasa sangat bersalah dan bermaksud mengejarnya, tapi kris menahannya..

"Wait a moment.. don't go anywhere",perintah kris

"But, luhan..",ucap suho menggantung

karena kris meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir suho..

"It's my fault.. not you..",ucap kris

Suho mengangguk lemah,... setelahnya, kris mengusap rambut suho lembut penuh kehangatan..

"I will follow him, and you.. just stay here, okay?",tanya kris

"I will wait for you",ucap suho lemah..

Kris mengangguk dan mencium kening suho sekilas.. setelahnya.. ia berlalu mengejar luhan..

Skip time..

Kris mengejar luhan sampai di parkiran outdor, mereka terlihat adu cekcok.. beberapa kali luhan berteriak tak terima, dan selalu menyalahkan suho.

"Dia hanya seorang bajingan yg merebutmu darimu kris, dia jalang para CEO.. apa kau tak lihat.. dia bahkan dekat dengan choi minho",ucap luhan

"Kau salah luhan, suho namja baik baik",bela kris

"Kau bilang juun namja baik baik? Berarti kau merasa tuan muda choi yg buruk? Yaa dia memang terkenal sebagai Seorang player yg mengencani namja namja cantik, dan oh ayolah.. juun begitu menggoda bagi orang orang sekelas kalian, bahkan tuan muda choi bajingan dan brengsek itu pun juga tertarik padanya sama sepertimu",ucap luhan

Plak... seseorang menampar luhan..

Tapi..

Itu bukan kris...

Namja mungil cantik yg melakukannya dan kini menatap luhan dengan tajam..

"Kau boleh menghinaku, mencaciku atau bahkan memukulku sekalipun.. tapi.. aku tak terima jika kau menghina adikku Xi luhan.. jangan pernah merendahkan MINHO ku",bentak suho

Yaa suho, beberapa waktu lalu dia memang mematuhi kris untuk tidak menyusulnya, tapi hati suho menggerakkannya untuk segera menemui kris, dan bertepatan disaat luhan mengatakan hal buruk mengenai adiknya, suho mendadak kembali marah.

Plak..

Kini giliran suho yg ditampar oleh seseorang..

"Kau membohongiku suho",ucap kris dingin

Luhan dan suho menatap ke arah kris dengan mimik muka terkejut..

"Kalian berdua, jangan pernah menemuiku lagi!!",bentak kris

Suho terbelalak kaget, sedangkan luhan kini berlalu untuk masuk ke mobilnya.. kris berjalan semakin menjauh dari mereka berdua..

Sedangkan suho.. entah.. ia pun merasakan sesak didadanya.. ia kembali terbatuk.. karena penolakan cinta yg dilayangkan kris padanya..

Suho terbatuk, semakin terbatuk, sampai sampai ia memukul mukul dadanya untuk mengurangi sakitnya.. batunya semakin menjadi sampai pada titik auho mengeluarkan dahak sebuah bunga berwarna biru keunguan terjatuh di trotoar. Suho memungutnya... dan melihat lihatnya sebentar..

"Sca..bi..ous",gumam suho

Mendadak, raut wajahnya menjadi gelisah.. setelahnya ia berlalu mencari kris..

kris semakin berjalan menjauh darinya, sehingga suho mau tak mau harus berlari untuk mengejarnya.. disaat netranya menemukan sosok kris.. suho kembali dikejutkan oleh mobil sport berwarna merah yg sangat ia kenal mendekati sosok terkasihnya.. hanya saja...

Brak...ckiiit...

Sesosok tubuh terhantam bongkahan logam, ia terguling diatas deck mobil beberapa saat dan ia pun sempat tersenyum pada pemilik mobil..

Bugh..

Dan setelahnya, tubuh ringkih itu terjatuh diatas tanah.. diseberang sisi yg lain.. sesosok namja tiang tampan tengah sedang terjatuh disisi trotoar menyaksikan adegan tabrakan maut didepannya... dan setelahnya..

"Suhoooooo...",ucapnya

Skip time

Tbc

Chitchat

Happy birthday papi yifan, chapter ini khusus ditulis dalam rangkah ultahnya papi loo.. maaf agak syedih yaa..

Tapi yg pasti, happy birthday.. semoga papi makin sukses, sehat selalu dan semoga papi bisa ada proyek breng mamy juun, jadi bisa reunian.. amiin. sukses terus ya papiiiii.. love you..


	6. scabious

"Right now I'm not crying because you left me sad, but I'm crying because it's hard for me to forget the love that once existed in our lives,"_Kris

Setting

Seoul Police Station

Pagi yg cerah, alunan cicit burung menyiratkan keceriaan menyambut pagi, awan begitu biru penuh kebahagian, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati sang namja tampan yg kini sedang berdiri di balkon apartement miliknya sembari membenarkan dasinya. Berselang beberapa saat, lamunannya pun terhentikan karena bunyi ketukan pada pintu balkonnya..

Tok..tok..

Sang namja tiang tampan itu, berlalu menengok ke belakang, melihat si pelaku yg menghentikan aksinya menerawang angan.

"Sajangnim, sudah saatnya",ucapnya

Namja tampan mengangguk mengiyakan sembari mengambil beberapa berkas dari tangannya dan mebacanya sekilas.

"Apa semua ini (sambil lirik berkas) sesuai dengan gugatan kita?",tanya nya

"Nee, semuanya... dari penggelapan dana perusahaan, skandal artis, dan juga pembunuhan terencana, semuanya sudah kami urus sajangnim",ucapnya

"Kerja bagus attorney Zhang (lay)",ucapnya

"Ini tidak seberapa Wu sajangnim, terima kasih atas pujiannya",ucap lay

Sembari mengikuti namja tampan yang tak lain adalah kris wu atau wu yifan. Kini mereka bersiap menuju kantor polisi untuk melayangkan gugatan.

Skip time..

Berselang beberapa saat, sampailah rombongan kris di kantor polisi distrik Seoul. Pengacara lay sedang mengurus beberapa berkas bersama kepala polisi disana. Sedangkan kris tengah bersiap untuk menemui 'pelaku' untuk yg terakhir kalinya. Ia menunggu diruang tunggu sekarang.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu kris menunggu, sampai pada akhirnya ia diperbolehkan menemui seorang narapidana tersebut..

Criiiet..

Masuklah kris kedalam sebuah ruangan yg sangat tertutup, bahkan cendelanya pun berada diujung atas ruangan dan diberi sekat besi, sedangkan diseberang sana, ada dinding berbahan kaca dan seseorang tengah duduk diseberang kaca menyambutnya. Namja mungil itu tetap cantik seperti biasanya, dan malah kini ia tengah tersenyum tulus pada kris, mata rusanya semakin cantik karena senyumannya itu.

"Kau datang?,"ucapnya

"Aku hanya mampir sebentar lu'',ucap kris

Kini kris berlalu melangkah menghampiri namja cantik yg tak lain adalah kekasihnya, ah anii mantan kekasih lebih tepatnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?",tanya kris

Luhan kembali tersenyum sembari mengangguk lemah..

"Seperti kau lihat, aku baik baik saja.. lalu kau, apa kabar kris?",tanya luhan

"Aku baik",ucap kris singkat

'Tapi hatiku begitu sakit',batin kris

Luhan lagi lagi tersenyum manis didepan kris, tapi hati kris sudah beku dan tidak berpengaruh apapun dengan senyuman manis seorang Xi Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau berkata basa basi lagi, aku hanya ingin menegaskan.. jangan pernah kau muncul lagi dihadapanku Xi Luhan, aku muak melihatmu!",ucap kris dingin

Tes..tes..

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau masih mencintaiku? Oooh atau jangan jangan karena namja jalang itu yg merubahmu seperti ini?",tanya luhan

"Ani, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengannya!",ucap kris

"Aku tak percaya, pasti juun yg membuatmu seperti ini, tipu muslihat apa yg ia lakukan padamu? Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku kris, aku tahuu !",ucap luhan

"Yaa, aku mencintaimu, tapi dulu.. sebelum kau berselingkuh dibelakangku dan menyakitiku.. andai saja aku tidak memiliki rasa cinta itu, sudah sejak lama aku mencampakanmu Lu..",ucap kris

"Apa maksudmu? Berselingkuh? Aku tidak berselingkuh kris.. sungguh, kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu?",tanya luhan tak terima.

Sreeet, kris mengeluarkan beberapa foto dari saku mantelnya, dan membantingnya didepan Luhan. Mata luhan terbelalak kaget, karena foto foto yg diberikan oleh kris adalah foto tentang dirinya bersama dengan xiaotong bercumbu didalam sebuah kamar hotel.

"Itu photoshop kris, bukan aku",kilah luhan

Kris menyeringai, melihat keterkejutan luhan saat ini sangat mudah baginya melihat kebenaran di mata rusanya, meskipun ucapannya berbohong tapi matanya menyiratkan ketakutan, dan dapat dipastikan bahwa foto itu benar adalah dirinya.

"Kau tahu lu, kenapa aktor Oh Sehun lebih terkenal darimu? Itu karena ia berbakat menyembunyikan ekspresinya dan menjiwai karakter yg ia mainkan.. sedangkan kau, kau hanya aktor yg didompleng oleh kekuatan uang, dan menurutmu aku tidak tahu, jika selama ini diam diam kau menggelapkan uang perusahanku untuk ketenaranmu heeh?!, dengan dalih sebagai kekasihku, kau mengancam Huang Zitao direktur keuangan perusahaanku untuk menggelapkan dana perusahaan untuk diberikan padamu, aku tak habis fikir, bahkan berbohong pun kau tak mampu, mata rusamu sungguh tak bisa membohongiku Lu, apalagi sutradara.. jelas jelas kau tak memiliki bakat",ucap kris sarkas

Luhan tertunduk lemas, karena saat ini kris mengungkap semua kebenaran yg ia simpan rapat rapat. Memang benar setahun belakangan ini, hubungan kris dan luhan terlihat renggang. Mungkin orang awam melihatnya secara kasat mata hanya karena kedua pasangan ini begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tapi sebenarnya masalah mereka jauh lebih rumit dari itu.

"Aku lelah lu, dan hubungan kita sudah berakhir sejak kemarin.. jadi tak ada alasan lagi bagiku menemuimu.. kuharap kau jaga dirimu baik baik.. bye!",ucap kris final

Bukannya sedih, tapi luhan tengah tertawa diseberang sana yg membuat kris berbalik melirik tajam padanya..

"Hahahahahaha, setidaknya.. aku berhasil membuatnya menderita, jika aku tak bisa memilikimu.. maka dia juga tidak bisa.. kris.. tapi baiklah.. jika kau memutuskan meninggalkanku, aku tak peduli.. melihatnya menderita seperti itu.. sudah membuatku puas.. hahaha..haha",ucap luhan

Kris geram, ingin sekali ia memukulnya, tapi diurungkan.. karena seorang petugas polisi sudah menyuruh kris untuk pergi karena jam berkunjung sudah selesai.

Blam..

Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu, tiba tiba luhan menghentikan tawanya dan mendadak menangis, tangisan pilu yg terdengar begitu sedih menggema didalam ruangan.. sebenarnya luhan tidak benar benar ingin tertawa ataupun berniat berkata sarkatik pada kris. Tapi, ia sengaja melakukannya untuk menyembunyikan hatinya yg rapuh. Luhan mencintai kris, sangat.. tapi luhan terlalu possesive dan menuntut padanya, ketika ia tidak mendapat kepuasan dari hubungannya karena kris terlalu sibuk, maka luhan mencari cara lain dengan mengencani xiaotong. Sebenarnya mereka hanya melakukannya satu kali, tapi apa daya kris mengetahuinya. Dan luhan, hanya bisa pasrah sekarang, dan menyesali segala perbuatannya. Terutama dalam hal menggelapkan uang perusahaan untuk karirnya dan terakhir menabrak orang tak bersalah seperti suho. Jujur saja, orang yg ingin luhan tabrak adalah kris bukan suho, tapi malaikat mungil itu menyelamatkan kris.

Skip time.

In other side

Sebenarnya tak ada bedanya dengan luhan, kris tengah menangis dalam diam ketika ia keluar dari dalam penjara. Yaa kris menangis, bukan karena ia berpisah dari luhan, tapi kris menangisi nasib buruk 'orang' yg selama ini tulus mencintainya 'choi suho'. Sebenarnya kris membentak suho waktu itu hanya refleks saja, karena ia merasa dibohongi oleh suho yg notabenenya berasal dari keluarga Choi. Kris bukannya tak terima jika suho dari keluarga choi, tapi kris tak menerima kebohongan, karena kris cukup lelah dengan segala kebohongan luhan makanya ia tak sengaja menampar dan membentak suho saat itu, kini kris merasa bersalah, sangat merasa bersalah ketika mengingat insiden menimpa sang malaikat mungilnya tempo lalu.

Flash back on

6 november, 22.42 KST

Setelah pertengkeran hebat kris,suho dan luhan. Kris memilih untuk menenangkan diri menjauh dari kedua namja cantik itu. Disatu sisi, seorang namja cantik bernama xi luhan sedang merasa tak terima di putuskan secara sepihak, kini berlalu mengemudikan mobil sport miliknya pergi. Sedangkan suho yg baru saja mendapatkan penolakan kedua kali dari kris tengah terbatuk dan mengeluarkan dahak bunga scabious, mendadak panik dan segera mengejar sang terkasih. Takut akan kutukan bunga yg ia terima saat itu.

Disaat suho melihat sesosok kris yg hendak menyebrang jalan secara linglung, tiba tiba dirinya berlari dengan kencang menghampiri kris dan mendorongnya ke sisi badan jalan yg lain, sedangkan dirinya sendiri tak sempat untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tubuh mungil milik suho bertabrakan dengan bongkahan logam dingin bernama mobil itu, badannya terpental diatas deck mobil bahkan sempat mengguling didepan kaca mobil luhan, tapi.. disisi lain, luhan sang pelaku aksi tabrakan berencana itu sempat melihat suho tersenyum didepannya. Berselang beberapa saat, tubuh suho berlalu jatuh ditanah, dengan aliran merah pekat disekeliling tubuhnya dan bercecer ditrotoar.

Diseberang sana, kris sedang linglung karena adegan tabrakan maut didepannya, dan sempat shock mendapati sang penolong tengah tergeletak diseberang jalan tempatnya terduduk, secara refleks ia berteriak..

"Suhooooooo",ucap kris lantang

Tubuh kris serasa membeku ditempat, mulutnya kelu, badannya pun tak mampu ia gerakan, dan disi lain luhan menghentikan mobilnya dan tengah menangis sejadi jadinya, merasa bersalah pada malaikat cantik bernama suho. Meskipun ia sempat membenci suho karena ia merasa suho merebut kekasihnya, tapi disaat luhan melihat senyuman tulus suho didepan kaca deck mobilnya, luhan pun dapat merasakan ketulusan cinta suho pada kris yg selama ini tidak pernah luhan tunjukan pada mantan kekasihnya, hal itulah yg membuat luhan merasa bersalah melukai suho yg berhati semurni dan setulus malaikat itu.

Perlahan lahan, kris bangkit dari tempatnya dan berlalu menghampiri tubuh ringkih suho diseberang sana.

Kris mencoba menggoyang goyangkan tubuh suho yg hampir tak sadarkan diri...

"Suho..suho.. nan gwenchana.. aku disini.. aku disini bersamamu.. kumohon bertahanlah..",ceracau kris

Suho berlalu mengangkat tangannya memberi kode untuk kris menggenggam tangannya, kris segera meraih tangan kanan si mungil dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kri..is... sa...rang..hae..",ucap suho terbata

"Ucapkanlah setelah kau sembuh, jangan seperti ini.. jebal...",balas kris

Sembari menekan nomor di ponselnya bermaksud memanggil ambulance, setelahnya ia kembali menatap suho didepannya.

"Suhoo..suho..suhooooooo",ucap kris

Perlahan lahan suho memejamkan matanya, kris gusar dan berlalu memeluk suho possesive, kris benar benar takut kehilangan malaikat cantiknya itu.

"Mianhae..jeongmal mianhae.. mianhae..'',ceracau kris

Sampai pada.. berselang beberapa saat, ambulance datang dan segera membawa suho berlalu kerumah sakit untuk dilakukan aksi pertolongan.

Skip time

Flasback off..

Back to kris..

Kris menyeka air matanya yg mengalir ketika mengingat kejadian memilukan tempo lalu, bahkan beberapa pegawainya pun ikut menangis dibelakang kris, serasa ikut merasakan kesedihan dan juga kekhawatiran kris saat ini. Berselang kemudian, tiba tiba kris mendapat telefon dan anehnya seseorang mengaku sebagai hyung dari suho yg menelfonnya. Yaa dr jong yg kini menelfon kris dan memintanya untuk datang kerumah sakit.

Kris berlalu menutup telfonnya dan segera berlari menuju parkiran, bermaksud untuk segera pergi menemui suho di rumah sakit choi, tempat suho dirawat.

Setting, rumah sakit Choi

Sesampainya dirumah sakit choi, dengan gusar kris kembali berlari menuju kamar perawatan suho, hanya saja berbeda dengan wajah kris sebelumnya.. karena lengkungan kurva senyuman menghiasi wajahnya sekarang.. dan tanpa basa basi, kris segera membuka pintu perawatan suho sekarang.

Ceklek..

Diseberang sana, terlihat seorang namja mungil cantik tengah menatap kris dengan senyuman, senyuman angelic yg selalu menjadi kebahagiaan untuk kris.

"Suho..",panggilnya

Yaa, sang malaikat cantik, choi suho baru sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Kris segera berlalu berlari mendekati suho dan memeluknya dengan erat sangat erat seolah hari esok tak akan dia dapatkan.

"Syukurlah..syukurlah kau kembali suho yaa.. aku merindukanmu.. sangat..sangat merindukanmu",ucap suho

"Aku juga merindukanmu yi.. ",ucap suho lemah

Sembari membalas pelukan kris, sama eratnya dengan kris lakukan.. suho menyesap aroma maskulin milik kris begitu dalam, menyalurkan perasaan kerinduan yg mendalam pada dirinya.

Sekitaran sepuluh menit mereka berpelukan, dan kini suho perlahan mencoba melepas pelukan kris.. setelahnya, suho mencoba mendudukan kris disisi ranjangnya dan mengelus pipinya sayang.

"Kenapa kau semakin kurus yi?", tanya suho

Kris menggeleng, dan meraih tangan suho dan berlalu menggenggamnya. Sangat hangat dan menenangkan..

"Aniyaa.. aku tidak sekurus itu, lagi pula aku tetap tampan suho ya..",ucap kris

Suho tersenyum geli mendengar pernyataan narsis kris, tak biasa biasanya ia senarsis ini, mungkin sudah terkontaminasi dengan kenarsisan malikai pikir suho.

"Kau yang malah terlihat lebih kurus suho",ucap kris

Sembari mengusap perban putih yg melilit kepala suho lembut..

"Itu karena aku tidak makan beberapa hari, jaa.. bagaimana kalau kau membuatkanku makanan?",ucap suho

Kris mengerjab ngerjabkan matanya sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku.. kau menyuruhku memasak? Kau serius ho?",tanya kris

Suho mengangguk antusias, dan menunjuk pantry dapur mini dipojok ruangan, yaa berhubung kamar perawatan suho adalah kamar vvip jadi jangan heran jika dilengkapi fasilitas dapur mini.

"Aku tak masalah kau memasak apapun, asal kau yg memasaknya, aku akan memakannya..",ucap suho

Sembari mencubit gemas pipi kanan kris..

Kris masih terdiam bingung, mana mungkin dia menolak permintaan malaikat penolongnya itu, bahkan dengan senyuman angelicnya itu sudah mampu meruntuhkan hati kris yg sedingin es ini. Dan setelahnya kris mengangguk dan menuruti peemintaan suho untuk memasak.

Saat berada di pantry, kris sempat terkejut, karena isi kulkas disini penuh dengan bahan makanan, kris mencoba memilih bahan makanan yg sekiranya mudah untuk dimasak. Awalnya kris berniat membuat ramen, tapi dia sendiri mengurungkan niatnya, Mengingat.. suhonya yg baru saja tersadar, mana baik memakan ramen dengan komposisi berbahan pengawet itu.

Dan kini, kris berlalu mencuci beberap sayur seperti wortel, kubis, jagung mini, sawi, sawi putih, dan brokoli, serta sedikit paprika, meskipun dia tak paham memasak apa, dia hanya menuruti kata hatinya saja menyiapkan bahan makanan yg bergizi untuk sang terkasih.

Berselang kemudian, kris menyiapkan penggorengan, melumurinya dengan sedikit minyak, kemudian memasukan bawang merah dan bawang putih sebagai bumbu, saus tiram, dan sedikit gula dan garam, dirasa cukup lezat kris menambahkan potongan sayurnya yg sesungguhnya tak berbentuk karena dipotong asal asalan kedalm penggorengan, mengaduknya, dan juga menambahkan beberapa potong ayam dan sosis serta fishcake. Diaduknya masakan itu dengan semangat oleh kris..

Diseberang sana, suho tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kris yg sedang gelisah dengan masakannya dan berubah semangat ketika sudah pada tahap memasak. Merasa tak tega dengan tingkah sang terkasih, suho bangkit dari bed nya dan berjalan perlahan mendekati kris. Kris sempat terkaget melihat suho berdiri disampingnya dan bermaksud mengambil alih spatula ditangannya. Dengan terburu buru kris menepisnya, tidak memperbolehkan suho mengambil alih.

"Suho.. don't disturb.. this is my great recipe..",ucap kris bangga

Suho mengangguk angguk imut, dan berlalu duduk di meja makan, menunggu kris menyelesaikan masakannya. Cukup lama suho menunggu, sampai bosan juga.. dan akhirnya suho berlalu menuju kulkas dan mengeluarkan dua cup nasi instan dan memanaskannya di microwafe.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, suho mengeluarkan nasi dari dalam microwafe, tapi mungkin karena suho masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dan sedikit linglung, ia lupa mengenakan alas tangan yg membuat sebagian tangannya merasa terbakar menyentuh cup nasi yg panas.

"Awww... anas.. anas.. (panaa..panas..)",ucap suho

Mendengar rintihan suho, kris berlalu menghampirinya, dan refleks menggenggang tangan suho dan sembari meniupinya supaya sedikit meredakan sakitnya. Suho tersenyum melihat tingkah manis kris didepannya.

"Suho ya, sudah kubilang kan.. lebih baik kau istirahat saja, biar aku yg menyelesaikannya, arra",kesal kris

Sembari menyentil ringan kening suho, suho mempoutkan bibirnya merajuk dan kini berlalu duduk dimeja makan sambil menghentak hentakan kakinya kesal. Kris yg melihat tingkah menggemaskan suho pada akhirnya mengikutinya setelah mematikan kompor dan memindahkan masakannya kedalam piring serta mengambil cup nasi instant untuk dibawanya duduk dimeja makan.

Sreet..

Kris menarik sebuah kursi tepat disamping suho, dan kini menata makanan diatas meja makan. Melihat masakan yg terlihat menggoda, tiba tiba suho menghilangkan niatan merajuknya dan berlalu dengan semangat menyuapkan makanan masakan kris kedalam mulutnya. Suho terdiam beberapa saat, tapi...

Tes..tes.. tiba tiba air mata suho mengalir, membasahi pipi chuby miliknya..

'Terima kasih, kau sudah memasakan makanan untukku kris, aku akan mengingatnya',batin suho

Kris yg melihat suho menangis, kini mendadak khawatir dan buru buru mengarahkan kedua ibu jarinya untuk mengahapus jejak air mata di wajah cantik orang terkasihnya.

"Suho, apa makanannya tak seenak itu, sampai sampai kau menangis.. mianhae, jeongmal mianhae",ucap kris khawatir

Suho menggeleng, tak setuju atas perkataan kris.. dan kini berlalu menyuapkan kembali tumis sayur masakan kris kedalam mulutnya dengan lahap.

"Ani.. aku hanya tidak menyangka kau bisa memasak seenak ini yi",ucap suho tulus

Kris kembali tersenyum mendapati suho tersenyum, dan mereka tengah kembali menikmati makan siang mereka dengan khidmat. Sesekali suho akan menyuapi kris, dan senang hati kris akan membuka mulutnya lebar lebar, sungguh.. biarkanlah mereka menikmati quality time mereka saat ini.

Skip time

Sore menjelang malam, dan kris masih setia menemani malaikat mungilnya dirumah sakit. Waktu mereka dihabiskan untuk mengobrol dan juga menunggui suho yg sempat tertidur beberapa jam karena pengaruh obat yg disuntikan padanya. Dan kini suho sedang merengek pada kris untuk diajak berjalan jalan.

"Kris.. ayo jalan jalan ke taman seoukcho seperti waktu itu, nanti malamnya kita bisa menjemput minho dikantornya, nee jebal..",rajuk suho

"Kau sedang sakit pabbo, dan sekarang kau baru saja sadar dan meminta jalan jalan? Nanti saja kalau kau sudah sembuh",kesal kris

"Tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu'',gumam suho pelan, sangat pelan..

"Kau bicara apa?",tanya kris

Suho menggeleng lemah.. dan menundukan kepalanya sedih..

Melihat kesedihan suho, kris tak tega juga, dan pada akhirnya menuruti keinginan suho untuj berjalan jalan ke taman yg dulu menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka. Yaa, taman seoukcho, taman bunga sakura yg terdapat danau buatan ditengahnya, taman yg sangat indah.. dimana takdir mempertemukan mereka disana.

Dibantu oleh beberapa suster, suho bersiap mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian normal casual. Tapi anehnya, saat kris meminta ijin untuk membawa suho keluar, para dokter tidak ada yg melarangnya. Malah mereka terkesan seolah menyuruh kris menuruti segala keinginan suho. Awalnya kris merasa aneh, tapi lama lama ia masa bodoh karena merasa tersihir akan pesona kecantikan malaikat mungil didepannya yg sudah berganti pakaian.

Suho menggenggam lengan kris, tapi kris merubahnya dengan genggaman tangan ditelapak tangannya. Suho tersenyum sangat manis dan berlalu berjalan disisi kris dengan riang.. disisi lain baekhyun, kyungsoo dan beberapa dokter lain tengah melambaikan tangannya menatap kepergian suho, meskipun sebagian dari mereka menatapnya dengan menyiratkan kesenduan..

"Berbahagialah suho.. selamat jalan",gumam baekhyun lemah

Disela pelukan hangat menenangkan yg diberikan kyungsoo padanya..

Skip time..

Taman seoukchou lake

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya diarea parkir, setelahnya ia melepas seatbelt milik suho dan menuntunnya keluar. Dengan hati hati kris memapah suho berjalan, merengkuh pinggulnya secara possesive seolah kekasih yg sangat possesive terhadap namjachinggunya. Sesekali suho tersenyum mendapati kelopak bunga sakura menyapa wajahnya. Tangannya pun sesekali bermain main dengan kelopak bunga sakura itu dan kembali melepasnya tertiup angin. Kris disampingnya merasa de javu akan kelakuan suho, yaa kris mengingat kencan pertama mereka tempo lalu.

Dirasa cukup lelah berjalan, suho meminta kris untuk duduk dibangku panjang disisi danau dimana dulu sempat mereka gunakan untuk makan gula gula kapas disana, tapi sepertinya mereka tak bisa mengulang memakan gula kapas karena sang penjual tidak berada disini. Tapi kini, suho tengah mengeluarkan sesuatu, dua lembar kertas, bolpoint, amplop dan sebuah kotak besi. Kris sempat bingung atas barang bawaan suho.

"Apa yg mau kau lakukan dengan itu semua suho ya?",tanya kris

Bukannya menjawab, suho memberikan selembar kertas berwarna biru langit dan bolpoint untuk kris. Kris menerimanya dengan linglung..

"Kau tahu apa itu fossil?",tanya suho

"Fossil dinosaurus? Yg digali para ilmuan ilmuan itu?",tanya kris

"Ani, bukan yg itu.. fossil yg biasa dimainkan masyarakat jepang, dimanamereka akan menuliskan sebuah surat untuk mereka baca dimasa depan, dan menguburnya di dalam tanah, menunggu hingga waktunya tiba dan membacanya bersama orang terkasih mereka di waktu yg tepat",ucap suho

Kris tersenyum, tak menyangka suho memiliki pemikiran melakukan hal romantis seperti itu..

"Kau bisa menuliskan apapun yg kau inginkan yi, bahkan perasan terpendam tentang cinta, kau boleh menuliskannya dalam suratmu",tambah suho

Kris menatap suho disampingnya mendadak kesal..

"Kenapa harus ditulis? Bukanya lebih baik dikatakan saja secara langsung?",kesal kris

"Ada kalanya perasan tidak untuk dinyatakan yi..",sanggah suho

"Apa maksudmu?",tanya kris

"Ada kalanya perasan itu dipendam, agar orang lain tidak terluka.. terlebih jika perasaan itu tidak terbalas",ucap suho

"Yàaa, kau benar",ucap kris

"Tapi, seharusnya.. lebih baik dikatakan kan meskipun itu sulit, aku lebih menghargai orang yg berani menyatakan perasaannya meskipun orang yg diberi cinta olehnya terlambat mencintainya",gumam kris

"Kau bilang apa tadi?",tanya suho

Kris menggeleng dan berlalu mengusap perban putih suho sayang...

"Tidak ada, cepat tulis fossil suratmu, aku tak sabar untuk segera membacanya di masa depan'',ucap kris

"Arra..arra.. tapi kau juga jangan mengintip suratku sekarang, baca saja nanti dimasa depan yi",ucap suho

Sembari membelakangi kris, kris tersenyum geli akan tingkah kekanakan suho yg seakan tak ingin memberinya contekan disaat ulangan.

Setelahnya, mereka pun kembali menulis surat masing masing..

Butuh beberapa menit mereka menulis secara rahasia, setelahnya mereka melipat surat itu rapi, dan suho malah melipatnya dalam bentuk hati, dan kris tak mau kalah dan melipatnya dalam bentuk origami burung phonix (dikira ini lomba origami ma.. pa? Hadeeeh.. fokus thor.. maaf)

Setelah beres dengan surat masing masing, mereka memasukkannya kedalam kotak besi.. dan menutupnya serta menguncinya. Masing masing orang memegang kuncinya satu satu, karena memang lubang kuncinya hanya bisa dibuka jika kedua kunci digabungkan. Suho sengaja mencari kunci spesial seperti itu, karena ia tak mau kris bersikap curang padanya.

Kini, mereka berlalu menggali lubang dibawah pohon bunga sakura di sisi jembatan danau, sebenarnya kris sih yg gali lubang, suho mah sedari tadi cuma perintah perintah az.

Selesai menggali lubang, kris menyuruh suho mendekat.. suho menurut sembari membawa kotak fossil mereka berjalan mendekati kris. Dimasukkannya kotak itu secara perlahan dan kemudian menguburnya kembali dengan tanah. Mereka sempat tersenyum dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Dirasa cukup beres, kris menggandeng suho kembali menuju bangku panjang dan berlalu membersihkan tangan suho dengan air,cukup bersih dan setelahnya kris mengusapnya dengan tissue basah antiseptic, yaa kris mah super perfeksionis.

Beberapa sat kemudian, suho merasa matanya begitu berat, ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik kris.. kris menyambutnya dan mengusap surai rambut suho sayang, dan sesekali menciumi perban putih milik suho.

"Kris... saranghae..",ucap suho tiba tiba

Kris pun refleks menghentikan usapan rambutnya dan perlahan menggerakan tubuh suho untuk menatapnya, di tatapnya intens manik mata milik suho, bermaksud memberikan jawaban..

"Suho.. maaf ak..",ucap kris menggantung

Karena kini suho membekap mulutnya dengan sebuah..

Ciuman..

Ciuman yg hangat penuh kasih sayang, bukan karena nafsu atau pun hasrat yg memburu. Kris secara reflek memeluk pinggang ramping milik suho, dan mengarahkan tangan yg lain menuntun tengkuk suho untuk semakin mendekat pada dirinya berlalu memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lumatan lumatan kecil diberikan kris, mencecap bibir manis milik suho yg kini menjadi candunya. Merasa butuh pasokan oksigen, suho menggigit lemah bibir bawah kris, mengerti akan kode yg diberikan suho, kris menyudahi ciuman mereka. Benang saliva tipis terbentang diantara mereka.. dan juga bibir bengkak milik suho membuat senyuman kris kembali mengembang. Diusapnya sisa saliva dibibir sang terkasih. Awalnya kris ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, tapi suho kembali mencegahnya, dan malah memeluk kris erat.. sangat erat.. seolah tak ingin berpisah dari kris.

"Mataku sangat berat kris, biarkan aku tidur sebentar",ucap suho

"Kenapa kau tib..",ucap kris kembali menggantung

Karena serangan tiba tiba dari pihak submitif didepannya, seolah suho menyuruh kris untuk diam dan tak membiarkannya berbicara. Kris.. kembali memejamkan matanya menikmati bibir chery milik suho, dengan lembut kris melumat bibir bawah dan atas suho, begitu pula suho.. yg mengikuti permainan kris..

Tapi..

Perlahan..lahan..

Kris merasa pergerakan bibir suho terhenti, dan kini pegangan tangan suho melemah pada lehernya. Kris sedikit cemas, tapi tetap berusaha melumat bibir mungil sang terkasih.. sampai pada kenyataan, kris.. saat ini, tidak bisa merasakan degupan jantung sang terkasih, bahkan suhonya pun tak lagi protes seperti sebelumnya untuk meminta ijin bernafas.

Tes..tes..

Entah sejak kapan, buliran bening tengah menetes di wajah tampan milik kris, ia mengakhiriciumannya pada suho dengan ciuman dalam, menyalurkan rasa cinta yg tak sempat ia ucapkan.

"Kumohon, jangan cintai aku lagi, jika kau akan menderita seperti ini",gumam kris

Disela pelukannya pada suho, yg entah.. ada dimana ia sekarang..

Diseberang sana sesosok cahaya putih terlihat mengusap pelan surai rambut kris hangat.. sangat hangat.. seolah ingin mendekapnya erat..

"Sampai kapan pun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, baik dikehidupan ini, maupun dikehidupan mendatang.. hanya kau kris.. saranghae", ucapnya.. untuk yg terakhir kalinya.

Kris menangis dalam diam sembari memeluk suho, kris kalut, sungguh kalut.. tapi yg bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menangis sembari menggumamkan kata cinta mengiringi kepergian kekasihnya.

Skip time

(Kalau menurut author, ini happy ending.. ada yg butuh sequel ndk? Kira kira yg baca tuh fossil siapa? Masa' iya tuh fossil dibiarin nganggur?)


	7. epilog

"Love is patient, love is kind, and what our loves express is true, No amount of tragedy can tear, or break the love I have for you yi.. from now until forever,"_suho

Setting kediaman choi

Pagi yg tenang, angin semilir begitu menenangkan seolah menyambut pagi dengan perasaan damai dan menenangkan, begitu pula dengan mentari yg memancarkan cahaya hangatnya menambah kesan kehangatan di pagi hari ini. Diseberang sana terlihat seorang namja tampan sedang menatap langit seolah mengadu akan kesedihan yg dialaminya.

Seorang namja tampan dengan stelan jas berwarna hitam sedang menikmati keindahan disisi sungai.. ia sedang menerawang angan dalam diam. Tapi sesaat kemudian, lamunannya pun terganggu karena seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kris ge",ucapnya

Sang namja tiang yg tak lain adalah kris aka wu yifan berlalu menolehkan wajahnya pada namja tiang berkulit tan, ia berjalan sembari memaksakan senyuman diwajahnya.

In other side

Suasana kediaman choi sangat ramai hari ini, tidak seperti biasanya, bukan karena pesta meriah yg mereka adakan tapi lebih kepada suasana haru dan kesedihan yg menyelimuti rumah mewah ini. Beberapa karangan bunga krisan putih dan mawar putih menjadi dekorasi utama yg membuatnya terkesan lebih sakral. Banyak orang berlalu lalang untuk memberi penghormatan, atau sekedar bercengkrama dengan tuan rumah untuk menyalurkan sedikit semangat untuk mereka.

Diseberang sana, terlihat seorang berpredikat 'hyung' dengan penampilan seperti layaknya mayat hidup tengah menggenggam erat tangan dingin sang dongsaeng yg kini tengah tertidur dengan damai dan jangan lupakan senyuman angelicnya itu yg semakin mempercantik wajah tidurnya saat ini. Berbeda dari kebanyakan orang, tempat persinggahan terakhirnya kini terisi dengan bunga chysanthemum yellow (krisan kuning), dan sebagian memang diisi krisan putih.. tapi lebih dominan dengan krisan kuning, terkesan lebih cerah. Yaa, memang sengaja mereka menghiasnya dengan krisan kuning bahkan sebagian krisan krisan kuning itu merupakan koleksi pribadi namja cantik yg sempat ia kumpulkan. Jika kalian menduganya karena hanahaki? itu benar, namja cantik penderita hanahaki ini memang sengaja mengumpulkan dahak bunganya untuk menemaninya pergi ke alam kekal yg dinamakan alam baka tersebut.

Di atas altar, terlihat jelas bingkai foto sang pemilik acara, yg tak lain adalah putra sulung keluarga choi, yg seharusnya menjadi pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis Choi. Tapi takdir memutuskan lain, dengan membuatnya pergi mengarungi kehidupan kekal terlebih dulu bahkan dari sang hyung ataupun kedua orang tuanya.

"Choi Juunmyeon aka Choi Suho"

Itulah namanya, namja manis nan cantik pemilik senyum angelic yg mampu membuat orang bersimpati dan kagum padanya, berperawakan ceria dan juga sangat baik hati. Tapi, karena sebuah penyakit dan juga insiden kecelakaan membuatnya tak bisa bertahan.. dan berakhir untuk tertidur abadi didalam peristirahatannya yg terakhir.

Berselang beberapa saat, datanglah seorang namja tiang tampan dengan aksen kharismatiknya mendekat pada altar dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia segera berlalu mendekati kotak persegi empat disisi altar, menampilkan sesosok namja yg sangat berarti bagi dirinya.

Tapi,..

Bukan krisan putih..

Maupun krisan kuning

yg namja tiang tampan ini berikan, melainkan chysanthemum red (krisan merah)...

Dr jong yg sedari tadi setia mendampingi sang adik, berlalu mengarahkan wajahnya menatap namja tampan disampingnya. Ditatapnya lekat lekat wajah namja tersebut dan kini berlalu kembali mengelus pipi sang dongsaeng sayang.

"Pergilah, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu brengsek",ucap dr jong

Namja tiang tampan itu tetap tidak bergeming, tapi malah menekuk lututnya bermaksud duduk disamping kotak yg disebut peti mati tersebut menatap lekat lekat orang terkasihnya untuk yg terakhir kalinya.

"Kau tak berhak berada disini, cepat pergi.. sebelum aku meminta security mengusirmu",ucap dr jong sarkas

Tetap tak ada pergerakan, bahkan kini tangan kanan sang namja tampan berlalu menjangkau wajah cantik suho, tapi dengan geram dr jong menepisnya.

"Kau tak berhak menyentuh dongsaengku Kris, kumohon hiks.. pergilah",ucap dr jong

Seperti menulikan pendengarannya, namja tiang bernama kris kini tetap memaksakan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah sang terkasih. Diseberang sana, minho.. siwon dan kyuhyun tengah menghampiri dr jong sekarang. Siwon dan kyuhyun memeluk putra mereka sayang dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Jong ah.. biarkan kris mengucapkan kata perpisahannya untuk suho, dia berhak mengatakannya sayang",ucap kyuhyun

"But mom, he is...",ucapnya menggantung

Karena siwon mengangguk didepannya, seolah mengerti apa yg akan dikatakan dr jong. Yaa baik siwon, kyuhyun dan juga minho sebelumnya sempat diceritakan permasalahan mengenai suho oleh sang sepupu Oh sehun. Jadi siwon pun mengerti pemikiran sang anak sekarang.

"Uri Suho yg memilihnya, jadi biarkan dia mengantar adikmu keperistirahatan yg terakhir dengan tenang",ucap siwon bijak.

Perlahan lahan dr jong mundur dan mempersilahkan kris menempati posisinya, yaa siwon benar.. suho yg memilih kris dan mempertahankan cinta sepihaknya itu, meskipun harus memperpendek kehidupannya.

Kris berlalu mendekat, mengarahkan bunga krisan merah pada dirinya (yg berarti aku), kemudian mendekapnya dengan kedua tangannya sampai memperoleh simbol hati (berarti cinta 'terlebih krisan merah artinya aku cinta'), dan terakhir, kris memotong tangkai bunga krisan menjadi pendek dan mengarahkannya di bibirnya, setelahnya kris mencondongkan badannya kearah wajah suho beemaksud memberikan ciuman perpisahan dibibir dingin kekasihnya, dilumatnya sekilas bibir chery yg berubah warna menjadi pucat, dan setelahnya memasukkan tangkai bunga chysanthemum red kemulutnya (dirimu). Secara tersirat, kris ingin mengungkapkan 'aku mencintai mu choi suho'.

Melihat aksi mengharukan kris, sebagian pelayat mendadak menitikan air mata, disatu sisi, mereka tak tega melihat kris menyatakan cinta pada sesosok mayat, tapi disisi lain mereka merasa iba atas ketulusan cinta kris meskipun cinta yg dimilikinya, ia ucapkan dengan terlambat.

Setelah menyampaikan perasaannya, kris berlalu mencium kening, kedua kelopak mata yg tertutup, pangkal hidung, kedua pipi chubby, kedua telapak tangan mungil dan terakhir bibir manis suho yg semuanya berubah menjadi dingin, sembari bergumam..,

"Right now I'm not crying because you left me sad, but I'm crying because it's hard for me to forget the love that once existed in our lives,nado.. saranghae choi juunmyeon"ucap Kris

Diciumnya sekilas kembali bibir mungil berhias bunga krisan merah itu.. setelahnya kris berdiri.. membungkuk sopan kepada kedua orang tua suho, kemudian menunduk sopan pada dr jong dan minho, setelah itu kris berlalu keluar.. saat kakinya menapak lima langkah dari ruang berkabung, tiba tiba.. langkah kris terhenti, ia menengok kearah ruangan suho seolah memintanya (read:suho) untuk melepaskan kaki kris, tapi...

Bruk..

"Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk..",kris terbatuk

Batuknya semakin keras, dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan tubuhnya bergetar, ia tergeletak dilantai sembari memegangi dadanya yg seolah ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.. sampai pada titik, kris mengeluarkan dahak, sebuah kelopak bunga cantik yg dinamakan scabious, bunga yg sama persis dikeluarkan suho didetik detik sebelum terjadi kecelakaan.

"Scabious, unfortunate love",gumam kris

Sesaat kemudian, malikai menghampiri kris, yaa ia lalali menjaga kris kali ini. Dan sejujurnya, tanpa author jelaskan pasti readers sudah paham kan siapa pasien malikai yg sempat didiagnosa menderita HBoD olehnya, yaa.. itu kris. Kris yg terlambat dan tidak peka telah mencintai seorang namja mungil bernama suho beberapa waktu lalu tengah mengidap HBoD.

Flashback on

Hari dimana suho menyatakan perasaan

Setelah suho pergi dari apartement kris, entah rasa rasanya dada kris merasakan sesak yg begitu dalam, nafasnya seolah terhenti dan mendadak ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu, ia mengantongi bunga chysanthemum yellow milik suho dan berlalu pergi kekamar mandi, didalam kamar mandi, kris terbatuk keras, sangat keras.. sampai pada titik ia mengeluarkan dahak kelopak bunga chysanthemum red di westafel. Kris tersenyum memandangi bunga krisan berwarna merah itu, di cucinya bunga itu hingga bersih dan berlalu menggabungkannya dengan krisan kuning milik suho, sembari bergumam,

"Sesulit inikah merasakan cinta? Bahkan bersama luhan pun aku tak pernah merasakannya, malaikatku.. malaikat mungilku, aku mencintaimu",monolog kris

Sebulan setelahnya,

Setelah mengantar luhan ke lokasi syuting, kris memacu mobiknya kembali ke restorant dimana seorang namja mungik cantik sedang menunggunya. Sesampainya disana, kris berlari memasuki loby restauran,tapi.. tak didapatinya sesosok namja mungil disana, ia gelisah.. sungguh gelisah, kini, ia tengah berlalu mencarinya dibeberapa tempat disekitaran restauran, disaat netranya melihat sesosok mungil berjas putih digendong oleh seorang namja tampan, tiba tiba dadanya kembali terasa sesak, bahkan kris sedang memukul mukul secara kasar dada miliknya sendiri untuk menghentikan lautan amarah dan jaelousy yg menyelimuti hatinya, dan lagi lagi.. bunga krisan merah yg didapatinya, ketika ia terbatuk didalam mobil. Kris memandanginya dengan nanar dan kembali mengantongi krisan merah yg baru saja ia muntahkan.

Tapi naasnya, saat ia kembali kerumah, kris merasakan sesak yg kembali menderanya, ketika ia mengulang kejadian perlakuan manis seorang namja tampan untuk orang terkasihnya. Ia segera berlari kedalam kamar mandi sembari terbatuk batuk, sungguh rasanya tersiksa, dan kris sudah tak tahan dengan kesakitan yg ia terima, sampai sampai dahak bunga krisan merah kembali ia muntahkan, tidak hanya sebuah.. tapi beberapa kelopak bunga krisan merah tergeletak disana.

"Aku mencintaimu suho..",gumam kris lemah

Disaat ia berlalu keluar kamar mandi, ia melihat malikai sedang duduk menunggunya, karena kris tergesa gesa, ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan bunga krisan merah di pintu kamar mandi dan berlalu berlari kekamarnya untuk segera menyapukan make up pada wajahnya, agar sang adik sepupu tak mengetahui dirinya yg semakin pucat karena penyakit fantasi yg ia derita.

Tapi, malikai berotak cerdas, melihat kejanggalan pada sang hyung, ia segera menghampiri toilet dan memungut bunga krisan merah itu, dan entah sejak kapan, buliran bening menghiasi wajahnya.

6 november

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun kris, kris berharap bisa segera menyudahi hubungannya dengan luhan dan memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya pada sang namja mungil, malaikatnya.. tapi takdir bermaksud mempermainkannya kembali, dengan kehadiran sehun dan juga seseorang yg dipanggil suho dengan sebutan chagie. Ingin sekali kris meminta penjelasan, tapi untungnya mulutnya sempat menanyakannya. Hatinya sedikit

Lega ketika sehun mengaku sebagai adik sepupu suho, tapi hatinya masih cemas dengan orang yg disebutnya chagie yg tak lain adalah choi minho rekan bisnisnya.

Disaat kris ingin mendekati suho, luhan menyeretnya pergi, raut muka tak rela kris tunjukan, tapi sia sia ketika luhan sudah menyeretnya menjauh dari meja sang terkasih.

Tapi hati kris menghangat, mendapati sang pujaan hati berdiri diatas panggung dan menyanyikan lagu khusus pernyataan cinta untuknya, yifan tersenyum dan kepercayaan dirinya semakin tinggi untuk jujur akan menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada sang terkasih.

Disaat suho menyelesaikan lagunya, entah seperti sihir, kris berlalu mendekatinya dan menghapus jejak air mata yg mengalir serta mendekap suho dalam pelukannya. Ia refleks mengangkat suho untuk turun dari atas panggung dan bersiap menyatakan cinta, tapi naasnya..

Praaang...

Bunyi bantingan gelas mengganggunya, dan ia pun segera menoleh kebelakang. Yifan berlalu merutuk dalam hati karena kecerobohannya dengan melupakan luhan yg saat ini masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya berdiri dibelakangnya dan memutuskan untuk mengejarnya, kris ingin meluruskan masalah dan memintanya untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Tapi, lagi..

Kris dikejutkan dengan perkataan suho yg mengatakan banwa minho, choi minho adalah adiknya. Perlahan dadanya merasakan sesak, kris kecewa sungguh kecewa akan ketidak jujuran suho dan refleks menamparnya.

Plak..

Untuk pertama kalinya, kris menampar suho, tapi mengapa ia juga merasakan sakit akan tamparan itu. Yaa, dia sakit, sangat sakit.. dadanya kembali sesak, dan ia pun memilih menjauh, karena ia tak ingin menampakan kondisi lemahnya pada orang terkasihnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan suho, choi suho. Jujur saja, kris tidak bermaksud menampar sang kekasih, tapi trauma masalah lalu akan kebohongan luhan membuatnya sangat sensistif dengan kata 'kebohongan', untuk itulah tubuhnya refleks menyakiti orang yg secara langsung membohonginya.

Hari dimana suho siuman, dan hari dimana suho pergi

Sesaat kris memeluk suho dengan erat, buliran hangat tetap setia menghiasi sudut matanya yg perlahan membengkak, ia menangis dan semakin menangis merapalkan kata cinta pada sang terkasih yg sedari tadi tertahan untuk diucapkan.

Meskipun tubuh suho mendingin, kris tetap setia memeluknya.. mencoba menghangatkannya seperti orang gila. Tapi tetap saja usahanya sia sia. Kris hanya bisa pasrah sekarang, berlalu beranjak dan menggendong suho ala brydal style, memenuhi keinginan terakhirnya menjemput choi minho di kantornya.

Kris menggendong suho sampai kantor SE.Ent. meskipun cukup jauh, kris tidak merasa keberatan atau bahkan berniat mengambil mobilnya. Kris setia menggendong suho dengan segala kekuatannya, sesekali orang orang yg berpapasan dengannya, menatapnya dengan iba, tapi kris menepis pandangan itu, meakipun jelas jelas wajah putih pucat menghiasi wajah cantik suho untuk saat itu.

Setibanya di SE.ent, kris segera berlalu mendekati resepsionis, tapi melihat suho sang sajangnim tengah terlelap digendongan kris tanpa basa basi ia mempersilahkan kris masuk dan mengantarkannya kekantor minho.

Ceklek.

Masuklah kris kedalam kantor minho, diseberang sana minho terlihat sedang rapat dengan sederetan petinggi SE.ent, tapi kini minho tengah berlari menghampiri sang hyung yg tengah digendong sang namja tampan rekan bisnis perusahannya khawatir.

"Hyung..suho hyung",ceracu minho

''Hyungmu sedang tertidur choi sajangnim, pelankan suaramu dan hentikan tangisanmu itu.. dia disini didepanmu.. dan dia menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu.. pulang..hiks..pulanglah..ber..hiks..sama kami sekarang",ucap kris terbata

Seolah meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa kekasihnya masih disini, di gendongannya..

Tapi kenyataan telah menamparnya keras keras, sebagai pegawai yg setia terhadap tuannya, para direktur dan pegawai SE ent kini berlutut dihadapan tubuh dingin sajangnim mereka bermaksud memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Minho yg sedari tadi mematung didepan 'mayat' sang kakak, perlahan tubuhnya melemas dan terduduk dilantai, tapi kris mencoba untuk membangunkannya dan menyeretnya pulang.

"Sudah kukatakan kan, suho menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu pulang, ayoo kita pulang sekarang, tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan, jadi kumohon minho.. mari kita pulang.. dan menghangatkan tubuh hyungmu",ceracau kris

Minho menatap kris dengan nanar, sungguh minho tak menyangka pria yg dihadapannya ini ternyata begitu mencintai hyungnya..

"Wu sajangnim yg terhormat, bisakah kau sadar diri.. hyungku sudah pergi dan kumohon.. jangan membuatnya bersedih lagi dengan melihatmu bersikap irrasional seperti ini",ucap minho

Mencoba menyadarkan kris..

Tapi lagi lagi, kris tetap teguh akan pendiriannya, ia tetap tak ingin mengakui kebenaran didepannya, seperti orang gila, kris memeluk suho erat, merapatkan jaket pada suho bermaksud membei kehangatan, tapi tetap saja tubuh suho tetap mendingin karena tidak ada aktifitas fisik didalamnya.

Sedangkan minho yg menatapnya berasa kasihan, dan kini menelfon sekertaris kris untuk memintanya menghubungi orang terdekat kris supaya bisa menenangkan dirinya yg seperti orang gila ini. Minho paham, sangat paham akan posisi kris saat ini, jika dia diposisi kris.. mungkin diapun akan melakukan hal yg sama atau mungkin lebih gila. Untuk itulah minho lebih memilih membiarkan kris dengan segala tingkah anehnya itu berusaha menghidupkan kembali sang terkasih. Sampai pada akhirnya, kai datang untuk menjemput kris.

Minho sempat menceritakan apa yg terjadi, kai sempat menangis dalam diam. Ia mengerti kenapa sang hyung jadi seperti itu. Dan dengan berat hati, kai mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan berisi obat paroxetine (obat penenang), setelahnya ia menghampiri kris dan memeluknya erat, disaat kris lengah kai menyuntikan obat itu pada sang hyung sembari berbisik..

"Mianhae.. hyung..",gumam kai

flashback off

Back to story,

Dan mulai saat itulah, kai selalu memantau kris dengan sangat ketat bahkan sampai saat ini, tapi kai juga manusia sampai tak menyadari kris sempat terjatuh tersungkur dilantai setelah memberi penghormatan terakhir pada keluarga suho.

Kai memeluk kris dengan sangat erat, sedari tadi kris tengah terbatuk dengan keras. Tatapannya lurus kedepan seooah menerawang angan, setelah kris mengekuarkan kelopak kelopak bunga scabious itu dengan bercampur bercak darah. Tiba tiba kris tersenyum, tersenyum manis sembari memandangi foto yg terpajang diatas altar, tangan kanannya ia gerakan seolah mengarah pada foto tersebut.. dan dengan suara berat, kris bergumam...

"Mungkin dikehidupan ini kita memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama, tapi dikehidupan berikutnya.. aku berjanji akan menemukanmu kembali, dan sampai saat itu tiba.. aku berjanji uhuk..tidak akan lagi.. mengabaikan cintamu chagieya.. dan aku.. yg akan memperjuangkan cinta kita.. saranghae choi juunmyeon,"monolog kris

Dan kini, kris semakin terbatuk batuk. Kai sempat meminta tolong.. tapi saat dr jong datang,tiba tiba..

Tak..

Tangan kris yg sempat berusaha meraih foto suho tengah terjatuh lemas, kai panik sangat panik. Dan disaat dr jong memeriksanya, dengan berat hati ia berucap,..

"Saudara Wu Yifan expired (meninggal dalam istilah medis), pada tanggal 10 november 2030, pada pukul 14.23, penyebab kematiannya karena terjangkit penyakit HBoD stadium akhir",ucap dr jong

Menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter untuk memberitahukan berita kematian pasien. Kai menangis semakin kencang setelah mendengar penuturan dr jong. Ia mendekap kris begitu erat sangat erat. Bermaksud menyalurkan salam perpisahan untuk sang hyung.

Dirasa cukup tenang, kai melepas pelukannya sembari berbisik,

"Tidurlah dengan tenang hyung, dan berbahagialah bersama suho.. orang terkasihmu dialam sana.. selamat jalan.. aku menyayangimu",ucap kai

Para pelayat yg lain segera berlalu membantu kai mengurus jenazah kris, dan kini sebuah kotak persegi empat yg lain tengah bersanding disisi suho, seperti pasangan pengantin yg sedang tertidur damai. Mereka berdua terlihat tersenyum didalam tempat peristirahatan mereka, seolah memberikan kesan untuk merelakan mereka untuk pergi bersama, saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Dan sepertinya, akan ada dua pemakaman untuk hari ini.

"Love it sometimes had to be painful, So that we can better appreciate"_author

End

Omake

Seoul, 2068

Seorang namja mungil tengah diseret paksa oleh sang namja tiang manis, mereka sedang tergesa memasuki sebuah gedung bertuliskan Universitas Seoul. Terjadi aksi tarik menarik diantara kakak beradik itu. Jika kalian menganggap sang namja tiang adalah sang kakak, kalian salah besar.. karena sesungguhnya namja mungil berperawakan imut itulah sang kakak yg sesungguhnya.

"Hyung, gedung thtudent centel dilantai belapa?",tanya namja manis

Belum sempat sang kakak menjawab, tiba tiba..

Dugg..

Sebuah bola basket mencium belakang kepalanya dengan lembut, ingin sekali sang namja mungil ini mengumpat dan berteriak kata kata sumpah serapah, dan kini dengan kesalnya, ia berlalu mengambil bola basket itu.. berniat melemparkannya ke wajah sang pelaku pelempar bola sembarangan..

Tapi,

Disaat netranya melihat sesosok namja tiang tampan menghamprinya, seperti sihir.. aksi yg sudah ia fikirkan sebelumnya dalam fikirannya seolah menghilang bak terhapus oleh angin. Matanya yg mungil mengerjap ngerjap imut, dan kini ia malah menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman angelic miliknya.

"Sorry.. tadi aku tak sengaja melempar bola keluar lapangan",ucapnya

Ingin sekali sang namja mungil ini menimpali, tapi kini tangannya sudah diseret kembali oleh sang dongsaeng agar segera mengikutinya ke ruang student center. Si mungil hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan segera melempar bola basket itu kembali pada sang pemilik.

Disela sela langkahnya menuju ruang kepala sekolah, sang namja mungil erasa seperti ada seseorang yg membisikinya membuatnya tersipu..

"Sampai kapan pun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, baik dikehidupan ini, maupun dikehidupan mendatang.. hanya kau kris.. saranghae", bisiknya

Sang namja manis hanya tersenyum malu malu sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada sang dongsaeng untuk mengurangi rasa malunya, mereka pun berlau ke ruang student center dengan riang bermaksud mengurus administrasi kepindahannya.

End or tbc?

Ada yg butuh sequel?

Note:

Hooo akhirnya selesai projeck hanahakinya, maaf jadi sad ending yaa.. mianhae.. ku dapet feelnya sad ending soalnya, kebanyakan diluaran sana akhirnya bahagia, makanya coba bikin yg antimainstream.. semoga suka yaa, yg ga kuat bacanya.. maafkan author yaa. Jeongmal mianhae..


End file.
